Fighting over the one
by peacemaker1210
Summary: There's a new girl in SkyDoesMinecraft's and Deadlox's neighborhood (in my version they live together), Sky thinks she's really pretty, the only problem? Deadlox likes her too. Now it's a dog eat dog world to get the girl. Who will win her heart? Image for this story is not mine! BONUS: Ask/dare the characters anything you want!
1. Chapter 1

The girl with light brown hair and bluish- greenish eyes narrowed as she groaned, she made one last jump and….she fell in the lava for the tenth time. "Oh, come on!" She yelled at the screen saying that she died. There was some laughter coming from the earphones of her headset. "Dude, the fact that you're raging at a budder block is hilarious." The person on the other side said. "Shut up, Heart. Just because you made it doesn't mean anything." said the 1st girl. "Yeah it does, it means you completely suck at parkour, Daze." Heart said. "Whatever." Daze said. Daze's minecraft name is RainbowDaisy, she is 18 years old, while Heart's was HeartBreaker, and was 17 years old. Heart wasn't Heart's real name, it was Leslie, but that's what everyone called her. Daze and Heart were popular on YouTube, Daze with 9 million subscribers, Heart with 7 million.

Their main thing was Minecraft. But someone at school two years ago mentioned Minecraft in a conversation, they gave it a try, and their popularity on Youtube had a huge impact immediately and rose by 50 thousand subscribers. They never met any other Minecraft youtubers, which completely bummed them out. But Minecraft was awesome enough to have everyone notice them immediately. Daze's minecraft character looked exactly like her, light brown hair, blue eyes, a black short sleeve shirt, white shorts, and hot pink and light pink shoes, with a black bow on the back of her head, while Heart's was herself looking like the female version of BajanCanadian, who which in Daze's and Heart's opinion, is awesome. Daze concentrated hard enough and made it to the other side of the lava pit. "Finally!" Daze exclaimed. But that relief went away when she saw Heart so far ahead that she couldn't see her username anymore.

"Daze, hurry up!" Heart said. Daze rolled her eyes and typed in the teleport command in chat because she didn't want to jump all that way to catch up. "Hey, did you see that jump that was awesome." Daze said, fake excited. "No, but I bet it was pretty cool." Heart said. They laughed. They went down a couple of hallways, Daze in the lead, suddenly Heart just let out a scream. "Daze, run, run, RUN!" Heart yelled. Daze was confused at first, but when she turned she saw a swig of charged creepers running towards them. "Oh shizzle! Heart! What did you do!?" Daze exclaimed. "I don't know! I was like right behind you! I ate an apple, then I heard a hiss, turned around, boom! A creeper! Then a ton of them fell from the ceiling!" Heart said. "God, wasn't Bodil40 the guy who made this for Skydoesminecraft, True Minecraft Universe, and Deadlox a year ago?" Daze asked. They made a final jump allowing them to escape the creepers. "Yeah." Heart said.

"Bodil, I may not know you, but if you are watching this, you are such a troll!" Daze said. "You're pure evil!" Heart said. They came running into a room full of cacti. "Are you serious!?" Heart said. "Screw this." Daze said. She typed in the fly mode command. She flew up to the end of the cactus parkour. "Yay, I made it!" Daze said, and she turned off fly mode. Heart teleported to her. They went down the hallway to another parkour room, filled with lava. "Seriously, what's with this guy and the lava?" Heart asked. "I don't know." Daze said. Heart jumped down and she immediately fell and died in the lava. Daze burst out laughing and she couldn't stop. Heart made her character teleport to Daze and she narrowed her eyes at the screen. Heart hit Daze's character and she fell saying, 'What the heck!?'. Heart walked up to look over the ledge and tease her about her triumph.

But when she did, she swallowed back what she was going to say. Daze's character stood there on the first platform down below. "Thanks!" Daze said. "Maaaannnnn." Heart whined. Daze laughed. "Shut up." Heart said. Daze laughed again. Heart made her character shake her head.

/

Another minecart ride, and it's the end yes! "Woohoo! Heart! It's the end!" Daze said. "Really?" Heart asked. "Yeah, there's butter golems, a butter pathway, two huge statues of Sky and Deadlox, and a machine that kills squids! Yes!" Daze said. "Boooo! Squids and Enderman suck!" Heart said. "Hey, that would be a good ship, hashtag squirman!" Daze said. They both burst out laughing. "Great, so now that's gonna be a thing!" Heart said. "Okay, I'm freaking dying right now!" Daze said. "I lost fifty subscribers this week." Heart said. Daze stopped laughing. "Really?" Daze asked. "No. I thought that would make you stop laughing, it worked." Heart said. "Alright, that was Epic Jump Map: Butter Edition! As seen from SkydoesMinecraft. I gotta say this map was actually pretty dang fun!" Daze said. "Bodil, you're a troll, but you're also awesome! But try to cut off the cactus and lava parkour, okay? Okay, we cool!" Heart said.

"Alright, before I end this video, I have a couple of announcements." Daze said. "Very important, if you don't listen I will haunt your dreams and torture your soul!" Heart said. "Heart dear, stop it, you'll scare the children." Daze said in a fake british voice. They laughed. "Okay, first um, I'm going to graduate from high school in a couple weeks! Yeah! After that, well a week after that, I'm moving out! I'm going to move out of state, I'm not gonna say where 'cause then fanboys and fangirls will be having their cellphones out, ready for me. So, I will be going back to the summer break schedule, one video, maybe two or three a week, only this time its gonna be lasting a while, a long while. Heart will be joining me, only for the summer though, then she has to go to school another year." Daze said. "Curse you, life!" Heart cried out. Daze chuckled. "Oh, and yes, The Ice King, aka Ryan, Godzilla, aka Kevin, Silverfeesh, aka Nicki, and Rockerpunk, aka Jacob will also be with us this summer, trust me, I haven't forgotten about them!"

"So I guess there's nothing left to say except good-bye!" Heart said, making her character jump up and down. "Cheerio! See ya! Minecraft Military out!" Daze said. Daze and Heart turned their recording off. "So, you're moving to Seattle, huh?" Heart asked. "Yeah, I was planning on moving to Los Angeles that way I can see you more often, but I didn't have enough money, plus I wanted to live in a famous city." Daze said. "Hey, it's cool. You wanna join a random server?" Heart asked. "Yeah! That would be cool!" Daze said. "Alright, let me log back in." Heart said. "Hey, someone's playing Cops and Robbers. Wanna give them a shocker?" Daze asked. "Let's do it." Heart said. "Alright, I'm getting on. Okay, I'm turning my recording on. Alright, three, two, one. What up builders? RainbowDaisy and HeartBreaker here and we're gonna do Some Server Surprise, if you don't know what that is, it 's something that Heart came up with, we just go on random servers and see and laugh at their reaction. So without further ado, let's do this." She clicked on the server and waited as it builded its terrain. She spawned in the starting point. She turned to see four other people looking. Then one of them started jumping up and down and punching. The others soon started to do the same. In the chat, all of them put in a lot of random messages.

'OMG, are you RainbowDaisy and HeartBreaker?' 'Holy Notch, it's her!' 'Can I have yur autograph?' 'Guys, it's not the real her, those guys are the fake ones.' Daze was not offended by the last comment. She typed: 'You do realize we're recording this, right?' The other players looked at the guy who said they were the fake, whose name was Chaoscreeper123. 'What's yer deal, dood?' 'Shut up, Tyson.' 'Leave her alone u piece of crap!' 'Chaoscreeper123 left the game'. Daze laughed so hard. "He thought he made himself so bad, he left!" Daze said. "Dude, if you're watching this, it's okay, I get this reaction all the time. But if you guys do happen to find me. It's most likely gonna be me because I always change my username to something random every three hours except when I'm recording. So it's like impossible to copy my skin." Daze said. "Yeah, so don't even try!" Heart said.

Heart typed: 'Are you guys subscribers?' They replied: 'Yesh, I am!' 'Heck yeah! U guys r #awesome!' 'No, jk yes.' Daze typed: 'Then welcome to Minecraft Military! You guys are welcome to base on my server anytime you want!' Responses were: 'No way!' 'Freaking awesome!' 'OMG, thank u so much!' Daze and Heart laughed. "No problem. Anyway guys, that was Some Server Surprise, if you want another video of this then please, use those beautiful fingers of yours and click that like button." "If you click the dislike button, you have no soul." Heart said. "Please also, if this is your first video you've watched by us, please click that subscribe button, I pretty please need to get to 10 million subscribers!" Daze said. "Pwease help my friend, if you don't, I will summon Herobrine, steal your soul, and give it to him to torture for eternity." Heart said. "Just kidding, she won't actually do that." Daze said. "Yeah, I'm not that mean." Heart laughed.

"If I do manage to get to 10 million, I will do either an Omegle video, or a Truth or Dare video. You guys get to vote. Put it down in the comments below, or on my Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram comments. Anyways, this is RainbowDaisy and HeartBreaker saying Minecraft Military out!" Daze turned off her recording and thanked the three kids for being in their video then turned off Minecraft so only Heart and her desktop was on her screen of her laptop. "See ya Heart." Daze said. "Bye."Heart said, waving. Daze ended the call by shutting her laptop lid. She sat there smiling, then she looked at the clock. 7:45 p.m. 'I'll upload the video later, I gotta start packing. I have a long trip ahead of me in three weeks.'

AN: Hi guys! My name is PeaceMaker1210. I'm not new on FanFiction in case you guys have never heard of me. I have wrote two stories about Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in the past two months that I've been here, although they are under Ninja Turtles. Minecraft happens to be my favorite video game, but I call it Life. SkyDoesMinecraft and Deadlox are my two favorite guys on Youtube and I am huge fans of them, I've never wrote a Fanfic about them, so I decided to give it a try. Please review! I love hearing new ideas for stories and future chapters! Also, just a heads up, none of these usernames on here except Sky's, Deadlox's, and Bodil's exist so don't try and look them up. I'll try and update this story every one to two weeks! Thanks! -PeaceMaker1210


	2. Chapter 2

Daze set the boxes in the back of her Chevrolet Silverado, wiping off the sweat from her forehead. "Why do I have so much stuff in my room?" Daze groaned. Her mother laughed. "Well, that's the price you pay for having your own room." she said. Daze rolled her eyes. She put one of the few boxes in the back just as something bumped into her. She turned to see her eleven year old little sister, Raina, and her seven year old little brother, Cameron. "Do you have to go?" Cameron asked. Cameron looked up to Daze the most, he admired her, he wanted to be just like her, but he knew no one could be as good as Daze. Daze gave him a soft smile. "Yes, Cameron, I have to go, but you'll be alright, okay?" Daze said, gently. "Now, if you guys help me pack up these last few boxes, I'll tell you who gets my room, okay?" Daze asked. They perked up immediately. "Okay!" They both said, and they dashed off to get the last few boxes from Daze's room.

Her mother laughed. "How do you always know how to get their attention?" she asked. Daze shrugged. "It's a talent." Daze said. Her mom laughed. "No, I think its because my little girl is famous. Every year when I teach my classes, when they see that picture of you on the shelf, they are all, 'Your daughter is RainbowDaisy!?'." They both laughed. "I'm not totally surprised by that, a lot of people have heard of me." Daze said. Just then, Cameron and Raina came outside, carrying three boxes each stacked on top of each other. Daze laughed. "Guys, when I said help me with the last few boxes, I didn't mean all of them!" Daze said. "You could've been more specific!" Raina whined. "Yeah!" Cameron agreed. "Now I think none of you is going to get my room." Daze said walking away. "We'll get the boxes in the back!" Raina said. "That's the spirit!" Daze said. They put all six boxes in the back, it took them ten minutes because their muscles weren't as strong as Daze's.

"Okay." Cameron said. Daze laughed and she took a quarter out of her pocket. "I will flip a coin, whoever wins gets my room, whoever loses gets the quarter. Okay?" Daze explained. They nodded, eager to see who gets to move in. "Cameron, since you are younger, you call it in the air." Daze said. Daze flicked the quarter in the air. "Heads!" Cameron exclaimed. Daze caught the quarter and flipped it over onto her left hand. She uncovered it. "It's heads!" Daze said. "Yay!" Cameron said. Raina crossed her arms and death glared Cameron. "Okay, Raina, how many times have I told you not to death glare your brother?" Their mom said. Raina shrunk a bit. "A lot." Raina said quietly. Raina always spoke like this when she knew she was in trouble. "Exactly. Now you should be a good sport and be happy that you get your own room." Her mother said, sternly to make herself clear.

Raina perked up when she heard 'own room'. "Oh yeah!" Raina said happily. "Oh yeah, what?" Cameron asked. "If you get Daze's room, you move out of our room, and I get my own room." Raina said. Daze smiled. "See? It's all good." Daze said, and she handed Raina the quarter. "Now, why don't you two get dressed. Just because you got up at seven in the morning to say goodbye to your sister doesn't mean you don't get dressed." Her mother said. "Yes mom." Raina and Cameron replied. They ran into the house and Raina quietly closed the front door. Daze crossed her arms and looked at her mom. "Are you sure you'll be able to keep control of softball psycho and Troublemaker Jones?" Daze asked. Her mom looked at her weirdly. "Are those the nicknames you've been giving them?" Her mom asked. Daze nodded. "They call me the Minecraft Monster, so why not give them nicknames?" Daze asked.

"I think those names are a bit reluctant, though I'll agree." Her mom said. Daze rolled her eyes. "Well, what other nicknames describe them?" Daze asked her. Her mom didn't say anything. Raina and Cameron came out of the house, both of them wearing a T-shirt and shorts. Daze hugged the both of them. "I gotta get going. I have a long 1 and a half days of driving ahead of me." Daze said. Raina's face saddened, Daze noticed this and hugged her. "I'll skype you and Cameron whenever I have time. Okay?" Daze said. Raina smiled weakly and nodded. She went and hugged her mother. When she released her she looked at Raina and Cameron. "You guys take it easy on mom, okay?" Daze asked. Cameron crossed his arms. "Can't make any promises." Cameron said. Daze smiled and climbed into her pickup truck. She closed the door and started the engine. She put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway. She got out into the street and gave one last wave. They waved back and she drove away.

She drove a little ways west before coming across a sign that said: You are now leaving Chadron, Nebraska. "Eighteen hours and twenty-eight minutes to go." Daze said to herself.

/

About 11 hours later (Imagine the Spongebob Narrator saying that and yes, I'm that evil enough to skip 11 hours of the )...

Daze just about dozed off at the wheel. "Focus, Daze, focus!" Daze said to herself. She hoped the flashing lights would keep her awake. She kept driving avoiding the animals that kept running out onto the road. She read the next sign that came up. 'Welcome to Missoula, Montana.' "Finally!" Daze said. Her arms and legs were sore from driving all day. She stopped at a McDonald's place nearby, went through the drive thru and ordered a Big Mac and a Diet Coke, hoping the caffeine would keep her up for a little while longer until she checked into a hotel for the night. She drove to the Super 8 Brooks street hotel and checked in for one night. She paid her money, got her card key and went out to her car to get her cell phone, laptop, headset, and car keys. She put the hood on top of the back of her pickup truck and locked it, so no one stole her stuff. She walked back in and walked down the hallway. Where a twelve year old girl was walking down in the opposite direction she came in.

Daze walked past her hoping she didn't get noticed. She liked meeting fans, but not in public. She only took a couple of steps past the girl when she heard her voice. "Oh my gosh! Are you RainbowDaisy!?" The girl whisper-shouted. 'Shizzle.' Daze thought. She turned. "Yeah, I am." Daze said, cheerfully. "No way! Can I get a picture?" The girl asked. "Sure!" Daze said. The girl got her cell phone out and Daze got in the camera's view. The girl snapped a picture. "Awesome! Thank you so much!" The girl said. "No problem. Take it easy!" Daze said, waving. The girl waved back. Daze didn't see, but knew the girl was fangirling. She slipped the card key in the electronic lock and opened the door. She sat on her bed and turned on her laptop.

She checked her twitter account, no new tweets. Facebook, nothing. Instagram, nothing. She then, went to her Youtube channel, which was RainbowDaisyMC(Again, not a real channel). She checked the last video she posted, which was last night. 700,000 views. Daze smiled, she loved all of the support. She checked how many likes her video got, 1,785 likes and 50 dislikes. Her smile grew bigger. She checked her subscribers, what she saw made her jaw drop. 10 million, 90 thousand, 2 hundred and 17 subscribers. She felt like jumping around and cheering, but she couldn't. She just stood there frozen. That's how shocked she was. She immediately invited Heart to a skype call, along with her other friend, Dawn.

Dawn was a whole year older than Daze, she used to be a Youtuber, but Dawn told Daze that something happened that made her an outcast, involving Youtube, so she quit Youtube all together, but still played Minecraft. In fact, Daze and Dawn met when Daze played Some Server Surprise. They talked on chat for a while, then they skype called, they've been friends ever since. Dawn had never been in any of Daze's or any of the other Minecraft Military generals videos, she said she wanted to lay low. Daze waited a while before both of them came on, and she accepted them into the call. Heart was wide awake but Dawn looked kind of sleepy. "Daze, what's up?" Heart asked. "What's going on?" Dawn asked. Daze smiled a wild smile. "I got ten million subscribers!" Daze said. They both looked shocked, even Dawn was wide awake now. "No way." Dawn said. "Stop playing around Daze." Heart said.

"No, I'm serious." Daze said. Now Dawn and Heart were smiling too. "This is awesome! The only other Minecraft Youtubers who ever got more than 10 million subs is SkydoesMinecraft, Tobuscus, and Pewdiepie!" Heart said. "Now you're one of them!" Dawn screeched in delight. Dawn sometimes acted like a fifteen year old, although sometimes she's pretty mature. "God, Dawn. Stop acting like you just met One Direction!" Heart said. Dawn frowned at Heart and stuck her tongue out at her, Heart did the same right back. Dawn looked at Daze. "Hey, you should get some sleep. You got a full five hour drive tomorrow." Dawn said. Daze nodded "Yeah, to be honest, I am pretty tired." Daze said. "We'll skype call tomorrow, okay?" Heart asked. Daze nodded. "Bye." Daze said. "Bye!" The two girls said in return. Daze shut her laptop. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. She got up, and slipped out of her clothes, and shrugged on a T-shirt and shorts. She walked over to her bed and got under the covers. She fell asleep quickly, but it was only a dreamless sleep.

AN: Hi guys! It's me again. Couple of announcements, no I am not quitting the story, now that you know that, read on. I need two OC's. Their personalities have to be snotty, you'll see why in the next chapter. It can be a boy or girl, it really doesn't matter to me. Speaking of chapters, I have a five day break this week, so another chapter might be posted this week. Also, I got this idea from ilikepie1079, I loved it, so I'd thought I'd give it a try. You can ask and dare the characters whatever you want, so far you can only ask Daze, Heart, and Dawn. I really like to see those dares and I will try my best to get them all!

Herobrine: Shut up and get on with it! People have lives you know!

Fine. -_- So, yeah, you can also ask Herobrine too. So I'll see ya, I guess, since Herobrine made this totally awkward. -Peacemaker1210


	3. Chapter 3

Daze was woken up by the sunlight shining in her face, her eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the darkness. She rubbed her eyes twice before they could actually open. She then stretched out and yawned. She looked at the atomic clock on the desk next to her bed. 7:30 a.m. She climbed out of bed and got out an outfit. She went into the bathroom and was about to take a shower, but looked a saw a note, she put her clothes on the counter and picked up the note. 'Dear Sir or Mam, we are sorry to tell you we are low on cosmetics, it will take two weeks to restock, until then, you must use dish soap to wash your hair. Sorry for the inconvenience.' "Seriously?" Daze asked aloud. She sighed and got undressed and took a shower using the dish soap, got dressed in a pair of shorts, a light purple and grey striped short sleeved shirt, and black boots. She brushed out her hair and noticed it was her normal hair color, a strawberry blonde.

"Huh, apparently dish soap removes hair dye, have to keep that in mind." Daze said. She continued to brush her hair. She liked it to her normal hair color. She blow-dried it, then brushed it again. She put it in a ponytail, grabbed her room key and headed down to have some breakfast. She went in the breakfast area and her phone vibrated. "Hello?" Daze asked. "Hey, it's Heart." Heart answered. "Oh, hey. What's up?" Daze asked. "So when are you gonna do your 10 million video?" Heart asked. "I was gonna do half of it here and the other half after I set up in my new home." Daze said. "Oh, okay. I was wondering, why wasn't your ten million video up yet?" Heart said. "I need to go pretty soon. I'll skype call you in about six hours, okay?" Daze asked. "Okay. Bye." Heart said. "Bye." Daze said. She hung up and grabbed a blueberry muffin, a strawberry yogurt, and glass of milk. She wasn't very hungry.

She sat down at a table, unwrapped the blueberry muffin, and ate it. She drank down her milk and sat there watching the news. In the corner of her eye, she saw two boys eyeing her down. 'Oh shizzle.' Daze thought. She grabbed her yogurt and a plastic spoon on the way out and headed to her hotel room. She unlocked the door and went inside. She opened her laptop and plugged in her webcam. 'Okay, three, two, one.' "S'up builders? Rainbow Daisy here! This is part one of my ten million video. First off, I just want to thank you guys so much for all of the support you've been giving me throughout the two years I've been doing this. I honestly don't know what to say, and now, since I hate making speeches, I'm gonna move on. The first thing I'm gonna do is a Q&A. I've gotten a lot of questions about me lately and I've copied and pasted them all onto a Document on Google Drive. So let's get this started!"

Daze pulled up the document. "First question: 'Daze, are you single?' Yes, I am, although I've been asked out about twenty times. 2. 'What's your favorite color?' Blue, as in, Minecraft diamond blue. 3. 'Do you ship Skylox?' Uh, no. 4. 'Do you ship Merome?' Again, no. 5. 'Do you ship Skydil40?'." Daze laughed. "What is up with these shippings? I don't do any ships whatsoever, so just don't ask. 6. 'What's your favorite food?' My favorite food is pizza, my favorite kinds however, is hamburger, pepperoni, and my own personal creation, cheese pizza with pickles and peanut butter. It may not sound good to you guys, but it isn't a bad combo. 7. 'How old are you?' I am eighteen years old. 8. 'Who is your inspiration?' My inspiration? That's a tough one. The first one would have to be my mother, she supported me in anyway possible, even through my Youtube career.

My second and third one would have to be my little sister Raina and my little brother Cameron. They have lifted my spirits in anyway possible and it is seriously hard not to have fun with them. By the way, you should check out my Raina's channel, it will be in the description below. My final one would have to be SkyDoesMinecraft. He is my true inspiration. I may not know him, but he's funny, he's awesome, and he's an awesome gamer. I watch his videos when I'm not recording videos, they never fail to make me laugh. By the way, if you even think about shipping me and Sky together, don't even think about it, I will hunt you down and I will kill you. Just kidding, no I won't, but don't do it!" Daze paused recording and took down the document and pulled up the Google search engine. She turned her recording back on. "Alright, now I will be googling myself, I'm pretty nervous of what I will find. Alright, oh boy."

Daze typed in 'RainbowDaisy and pressed search. "Okay, wait, is that me mixed with an Enderman?" "Oh my god, I'm a My little pony! Aww, I got a little Daisy as a symbol, that's so cute!" "Okay, apparently Rocker and I are about to be killed by a Enderdragon." "Oh my god! You have no idea how accurate that actually looks! We're playing parkour and uh, I'm pushing Heart off of a budder block into the lava." "Is that me as a dragon?" "Keep calm and watch RainbowDaisy. Yes! Do dis! Definitely do dis!?" "Is that a bunch of monsters killing my friends? What the heck?" "Oh look! There's me riding the nyan cat! Is that me and Heart as boys? That's a thing!?" "Why are there so many dang RainbowDaisy pokemon cards!?" "Anyway guys, that was me googling myself, I hope you enjoyed that! I'll post part two of the ten million video later, maybe tomorrow, it depends on how much time I have. Anyways, bye! Minecraft Military out!"

She ended her recording and quickly added music. Then posted the video with Raina's channel in the description. She shut down her laptop and packed up all of her things. She checked out of her room and headed out to her car and unlocked it. She put all of her stuff in the passenger seat, then felt a tug on her sleeve. She turned to see the two boys she saw in the breakfast room earlier. "Are you RainbowDaisy?" The first one asked. Daze smiled. "Yes, I am." She said. "I thought I recognized you. Can we get a picture with you?" The second boy asked. "Sure!" Daze said. The first boy got out his cell phone and all three of them got in the camera view and he snapped a picture. He saved it and put it in his pocket. "Thanks. Can I have your phone number?" The first boy asked. Daze looked at him for a few seconds. "Uh, no." Daze laughed. "Aww." The first boy said. "Toldja that wasn't gonna work." The second boy said.

"I've gotta go, see ya!" Daze said. She climbed inside and started the engine. She backed out and waved to the two boys, they waved back. She looked ahead to the five hour drive that she had left.

Five hour time skip brought to you by McDonald's and Toys R' Us. XD JK Brought to you by me!

Daze wasn't as tired as last night when driving. In fact, the loud music in her car was the only thing keeping her up. She was listening to 'Dark Horse' by Katy Perry. She was jamming along with the music when she saw a tower that looked like a needle with a ring around it, but the trees covered it up. 'The Space Needle!' Daze thought. When the trees cleared out her hunch was correct, it was the Space Needle. "I'm finally in Seattle! Yes!" Daze cheered. She tapped some info into her cell phone to give her directions to Dawn's house. Daze was only five minutes away. She drove past Kerry Park, nearby there were some houses, Daze was already a minute away from Dawn's house. She took note of all the houses, all of them were huge, was every big city houses like this? Daze wouldn't have any clue, she only lived in a small town called Crawford, Nebraska for so long, she didn't have any idea what it would be like.

She parked in front of Dawn's house, turned the engine off, put her keys in her pocket, climbed out, and locked the door. She slowly walked to Dawn's house, she never meet Dawn in person, so she was nervous. She climbed the porch steps and knocked on the door three times. Dawn opened the door in about ten seconds. "Daze?" Dawn asked. Daze smiled and waved. Dawn stepped aside and invited her inside. The two girls shared a hug. "You're here! I can't believe it!" Dawn said. Daze smiled. "I'm gonna move in a house that's about five minutes driving away from here." Daze said. Dawn looked surprised. "You haven't moved in yet?" Dawn asked. "No, I was gonna visit you first then go move all of my stuff in." Daze said. "Do you need any help? Do you have any furniture?" Dawn asked. "No, on the furniture part, I wasn't going to get some until tomorrow, and now that you mention it, maybe a little help would be nice." Daze said.

"Well, good news for you! I'm free all day, and I've got some furniture I don't use anymore in the garage." Dawn said. "Really? You'll let me take some?" Daze asked. "Yeah, why not? You and Heart are the only friends I've had in a whole year, I would do anything for you guys." Dawn said. "Oh, really? So if Heart and I jumped off a cliff? Would you too?" Daze asked. Dawn looked at her. "Of course I would, no I won't, are you nuts?" Dawn asked. Daze laughed. "Okay let's move the stuff into my room then we'll come back for the furniture, okay?" Daze asked. Dawn nodded and the two girls walked out to Daze's car, Dawn locking her front door. They loaded into the car and Daze started the engine, then Daze drove out of the view of Dawn's house. Dawn and Daze got into a convo along the way. "So, wait, you almost got married!?" Daze asked, about a block away from her new house.

"Yeah, but we broke up about a month before our marriage." Dawn said. "Oh my God, what happened?" Daze asked. "We had too many fights after we were engaged. I was stupid, I kept trying to change him, I was being a jerk, and all he did was try to keep peace between us, one day our fights got too extreme." Dawn said. Daze's eyes widened. "He hitted and beat you!?" Daze asked. "No, no! He would never do that, he's too nice. It's just, well, one thing lead to another, more things kept happening. I realized how badly I treated him, I was scared what people would think, I was ashamed of what I did, and I was embarrassed, so I broke up with him." Dawn explained. Daze felt sorry for Dawn. "You did it for his own good, you didn't want to hurt him anymore, it was for the best, you should feel good about this. You did it for him, it showed him how much you really did care about him." Daze said.

Dawn shrugged. "It wasn't that way to me." Dawn said. "I'm pretty sure if you ever saw him again, he would feel the same." Daze said. Dawn looked out the passenger side window. "You think so?" Dawn asked. "I'm positive." Daze said, as they pulled up in front of her new house. They got out and went to the back of the truck, Daze unlocked it and put the top aside and released the tailgate. "So, what was his name anyway?" Daze asked. "I don't really want to talk about it, I don't want to think about him." Dawn said. "It's okay, if you don't. I've had boy trouble for my whole Youtube career too. People were only asking me out for fame and popularity." Daze said. "Really? But you're such an attractive girl." Dawn said. Daze shrugged as she pulled out a box and Dawn did the same. "All those boys didn't think so." Daze said. They got to the front door and Daze set her box on the porch, got another key off of her key chain, unlocked the door, picked up her box and went inside, Dawn following right behind her.

They put their boxes in the biggest bedroom there was and went back outside and grabbed another box and put it in her room and kept repeating this until they got all twenty-four boxes in her room. They left the boxes there for unpacking later after they got the furniture moved in. They drove back to Dawn's house to pick out the furniture. They were old furniture that Dawn had when she lived with her boyfriend. Daze picked out a Chestnut couch, an armchair that was the same color, a light brown table, some chairs, red rugs, some plants, a dresser, some paintings, two side tables, and a bookshelf. She would have to buy everything else on her own. They loaded the furniture in the back of the truck, and they drove back to Daze's house and as Daze was about to unload the back again, she heard a voice. "Hey, who's your new friend, Dawn?" Said a girl who sounded a bit bratty.

Daze looked to see a girl around her age, with blonde hair, only cranked up to eleven, she also had chocolate brown eyes. She had a posse of two girls, one had black hair, and mocha skin, with green eyes. The third girl was around Dawn's age, with dark brown hair and a lot of blue highlights, she had chocolate brown eyes like the first girl, just a bit darker. "What's to you, Cecily?" Dawn asked. Cecily sniffed. "Who are you girls?" Daze asked. The first girl checked her nails that looked like she just had a manicure. "As Dawn said, my name is Cecily." Cecily said She pointed to the second girl with black hair. "That's Beatrice." Cecily said. Cecily pointed to the blue highlights girl. "And that's Ashley." Cecily said. She crossed her arms and looked at Daze. "Now again, who are you?" Cecily asked, putting a hand on her hip. "I'm Daisy, but people call me Daze." Daze said, calmly.

She was starting to get annoyed with this girl's attitude. Dawn rolled her eyes and looked away, trying to ignore Cecily. Cecily smiled. "Welcome to the neighborhood." Cecily said. Daze was surprised, she was starting to have second thoughts about her. "You can join our gang if you want. We've got a ton of cute guys, Beatrice's and my parents are both very rich. We get our nails, hair, and get new outfits every week. Trust me, you'll have a blast hanging out with us." Cecily said. Beatrice smiled along with Cecily, but Ashley didn't smile, in fact, she looked away, something told Daze that Ashley was shy. Daze wasn't interested in girly stuff, in fact, she hated them. She liked video games, reading, horror movies, and country music. Normal girls like shopping, makeup, pop music, and checking their social status every five seconds. She just wouldn't fit in, but she couldn't say that.

She did not want to join them. So she just came up with a excuse that was true. "Um, sorry. I can't. I have job. I'm pretty famous, and I think my fans will be pretty upset if I quit." Daze said. Cecily's face suddenly turned hard. "Seriously? You would give up all that I'm offering you, for your stupid fame?" Cecily scowled. Daze looked hard at her. "Yes, I are a lot of people in this world who needs a good laugh, I'm one of those people who does make them laugh." Daze said, giving her a hard look. "Wow, talk about a fame freak." Beatrice said. "Huh, says the girl whose earrings are bigger than her face, talk about a fashion freak." Daze retorted. Beatrice gasped and hid her earrings with her hands. Dawn and Daze shared a high-five. "Wow, you first reject one of the richest girls in Seattle and then you insult my friends? Sheesh, what a moron." Cecily said. Daze slammed her keys on the tailgate and walked over to her. "Not only do you call me a moron, but you come here and try to make me a snotty girl and that's not who I am! Get out of here! Now!" Daze said. Cecily flinched back. "No one talks to me that way!" Cecily said. Daze got right up in her face. "Well, now I am! Get out here you piece of crap!" Daze said.

Cecily flinched back, scowled in disapproval, and stomped away, Beatrice followed her, but Ashley stayed behind, looking down. Then she looked at Daze and mouthed 'Thank you.' then went the opposite way as Cecily and her friends. "Whoa! No one's ever had the courage to stand up to her! I didn't know you were tough!" Dawn said. Daze shrugged. "I've dealt with a lot of bullies before my YouTube career. So I know how to stand up to them and all that." Daze said. Dawn hugged her. "That's my girl." Dawn said, proudly. Daze hugged back. Dawn released her. "Come on. Let's get this stuff in your house." Dawn said. "By the way, you shouldn't worry too much about Cecily. She just thinks she owns the neighborhood." Dawn said. Daze rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I think I got that." Daze said. "But what's up with Ashley? Something tells me she's not all who she seems. It looks like she doesn't want to be part of them." Daze said.

Dawn shrugged. "I think she's just one of those people who got caught in the wrong crowd and doesn't know how to get out of it." Daze looked at the Ashley, who was going into her house. But one thing was going through Daze's mind: 'Thank you for what?' Daze would have to think about that later, she needed to get this stuff done. "By the way, one question." Dawn said. "Give it to me." Daze said as she slid the top away. "Is Daisy actually your name?" Dawn asked. "Uh, no." Daze said. Dawn was confused. "Then why did you say it was?" Dawn asked. "Daisy is actually one of my nicknames. Nobody's called me by my real name in years. Nobody knows what my real name is except my parents." Daze said. "Oh." Dawn said. "Come on, let's get the chairs in first." Daze said, trying to change the subject. "Okay." Dawn said. They both picked up a chair and went inside.

Time skip: One hour. I KNOW, I'M CRUEL! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! *cowers in the corner*

"Okay, now all we gotta do is get the paintings up, find places for the plants, and sort out your room and we should be done for today." Dawn said, dusting off her hands. "Thank God!" Daze groaned. "I know. My arms are kinda sore." Dawn said. "Mine aren't. How about you find places for the plants, so that way you can take it easy on your arms. I'll get to work on getting the pictures on the walls. I'm sure I have nails and a hammer in the somewhere in the truck." Daze said. "Okay." Dawn said. She picked up the rose plants and put it on the kitchen table. Daze ran outside, and looked in her car. Sure enough, in the glovebox, the nails and hammer were in there. She grabbed them and carried them inside. She took off her shoes and went upstairs she grabbed one of the nails and held it steadily on the wall, and gently tapped it into the wall. She put the hammer down until she got most of the pictures on the walls. The rest she put on the side tables.

They moved onto her room and set her bed up, put all of her shirts into her closet and put all of the other stuff into the dresser that she picked out. They put another side table by her bed and put all of her books on the bookshelf in the living room, which was a combo of two bookshelves and a TV stand, she decided to put the TV there. She had a ton of posters, but decided to mail those to Raina and let her have them. She put a lamp on the side table. When her room was finished, they were exhausted. "You wanna go get some food? I'm starving." Dawn said. "Sure. Let's just get Burger King, we both need some sleep." Daze said. "Yeah." Dawn said. They got up, Daze grabbing her keys on the way out. They drove quickly to Burger King and went through the drive thru. Daze ordered a Whopper with a Diet Coke, Dawn ordered the same. Daze dropped Dawn off at her house and said they would talk in a couple of days after she was settled.

Daze drove home and parked her car in the garage. She locked the car, went inside, and locked the garage door, the front door, and the back door. She went into her room and got dressed into green, light blue, and white striped shorts, and a orange T-shirt. She climbed into bed and went to sleep quickly, knowing that she had a lot of work to do the next day.

/

Hi guys! I didn't get any questions! D': But I did get my first review! Yay! \(^_^)/ BTW, LOL.

Herobrine: Who cares?

You are a Grumpy Cat aren't you?

Herobrine: (-_-) ….

Yeah, thought so. Anyway. Now you can ask or dare me! I'm willing to take the challenge! I also gave the characters two skips. If they don't want to do the dare, they can skip it. But they are only allowed to skip two dares and/or questions!

Herobrine: So basically, you are trying to torture us?

Herobrine, I swear to Notch, if you don't shut up, I will go to the Mojang office and delete you from the game again personally.

Herobrine: *swallows back what he was gonna say*

Thought so. Anyway, bye! -PeaceMaker1210


	4. Chapter 4

Daze woke up the next morning and worked the kink out of her neck. Her clock said eight a.m., she had a ton of things to do. She got up and brushed her hair, then got into a red short sleeved shirt, white shorts, a rainbow scarf, and black flip flops. She tied her hair into a high ponytail. She got onto her laptop and got on the internet. She had to do a few things before she left the house. She went to and ordered a washer and dryer. She knew where they were going to go, but didn't know what they were going to be. It wasn't that hard of a decision, the cheapest one they had was a Kenmore 3.4 cu. ft. Top-Load Washer & 6.5 cu. ft. Dryer Bundle. She ordered that, then looked at some TVs as well, not that she needed it, she wanted something to entertain Raina and Cameron in case they came over. She decided on a Samsung 28 inch LED HDTV and the website said that both would be delivered in three days. She smiled. "Perfect." Daze said. All that was needed now was to get some food for the next two weeks, and some other stuff as well, a couple of bedposts and mattresses and everything would be perfect. She smiled and shut her laptop, grabbed her purse and car keys, and headed out to the garage. She grabbed her cell phone and called Dawn. It went to voicemail, she was probably still sleeping and put her phone on vibrate. "Hey, Dawn. It's me. I wanted to know if you wanted to play Minecraft together later. I'll invite you to a Skype call later if you want to join. See ya. Bye." Daze hung up and put her phone back in her purse. She climbed into her truck and started the engine. She opened up the garage door using the remote she found in the garage. She backed out of the garage and out onto the street and drove away. As she drove down the street she came across a house that had a dog house with a pit bull inside it sleeping. The dog's name was Rascal, she knew this because it was in bright red letters on the dog house. "Why does that dog look so familiar?" Daze wondered aloud. She stopped her car and stared at Rascal for a few seconds, then shrugged. 'Maybe there was another pit bull that looked exactly like that one back in Crawford.' Daze thought. She drove to the Ballard Market and bought some food, some beverages, toothpaste, a toothbrush, a comb, towels, a shower curtain, soap, cups, plates, silverware, bowls, blankets, pillows, a vacuum, dish soap, laundry and dish detergent, a couple more Xbox games for her videos, two bedposts, and two mattresses. Spending about a thousand dollars in one day. She put all off her stuff into the back of the truck and slid the top on. She was about to head back home when something caught her eye. A lot of white, tan, and black puppies squirming in the window. She shut the tailgate of her truck and went inside to look around. Her eyes looked around the room. Kittens, puppies, parakeets, hamsters, turtles, and lizards. A man approached her. "You're new around here aren't you?" The man said. Daze was shocked. "How did you-" Daze started to ask, but the man cut her off. "Not very many people own a pickup truck in Seattle, and not very many people dress like you do." The man said. "Oh." Daze said. "Are you interested in adopting today?" The man asked. Daze nodded. "You're the first customer today, and the first customer always gets a free pet of their choice." The man said. 'Wow, things sure are different around here than in Crawford.' Daze thought. "Thank you." Daze said. "No problem. Which pet do you want?" The man asked. Daze looked around and she spotted a black and white french bulldog in a kennel. It put its paw up as if to say hi. It was so adorable to Daze. "This one." Daze said.

"Ah. One of our cutest dogs. She is the most affectionate. A very good choice." The man said. Daze smiled as he walked over and unlocked the cage and put the dog in her hands. "You take good care of her. You will have a lot of fun with her. " The man said. Although the man said she was for free, Daze left three hundred dollars on the counter, 297 dollars for the dog, three dollars for a pink collar. She signed all of the papers and she was officially adopted. "Thank you. Have a good day!" The man said. "You too. Bye!" Daze said waving. The man waved back and returned to the counter. Daze opened the passenger side door and put her new dog in the passenger seat. She closed the door and went around to the driver side door and climbed inside. She started the engine she drove out the parking space and headed home.

/

She pulled up in the driveway, turned off the engine, and climbed out. She went to the passenger side, opened the door, picked up her new dog and set her on the ground. "We'll play as soon as I get this stuff put away, alright?" Daze said. Her new dog jumped up and down in response. Daze laughed. She opened the tailgate and grabbed two grocery bags and carried them inside, she set them on the counter and turned around to see a grocery bag right next to her new dog. Daze rolled her eyes. "Okay, you can help." Daze said. Her dog barked in return. They kept bringing in grocery bags, and when it came to the time to put them away, the dog helped her with that too. Daze put away the food while the dog put away the other stuff. When they were done with that, Daze made the the beds for the two extra bedrooms. There was actually four bedrooms but she was using the fourth one for a recording studio. She already had everything set up down there.

When she was done with that, she relaxed a little, with her new dog in her lap. She scratched behind her ears. "Looks like I need to give you a name, huh?" Daze asked. The dog perked up and looked at her as if saying 'Really?'. "How about Bailey?" Daze asked. The dog placed her head back onto the couch, as if saying ' *sigh* No not really.' "How about Charlie?" Daze asked. The position stayed the same. Daze named off several different names. Annabelle, Dot, Grace, Jinx, Nellie, Riley, Willow, Blue, Frannie, and Kiki. "Okay, do you have any other ideas? Cause, I don't." Daze asked. The dog jumped off her lap and ran into her room. Daze stayed there on the couch but was obviously confused. The dog came back a few minutes later with a book in her mouth. Daze took the book out of her mouth and looked at it. It was the book 'Red Lily' by Nora Roberts (a real book). It was the conclusion to her favorite book series, 'In the Garden'.

Her mom gave the series to her in her freshman year. A crazy idea popped into her head. "What about Lily?" The dog jumped up and down in response. Daze laughed. "You like that name? Lily it is, come on let's play outside a little bit." Daze said. She grabbed a tennis ball out of her room and ran outside, Lily following right behind her. They ran around the backyard like crazy people, it had been half an hour before Lily stopped to catch her breath people, it took half an hour before Lily stopped to catch her breath. "Geez, you are an energetic little girl, aren't you?" Daze asked. Lily tilted her head. "You wanna go inside and get some lunch? I don't have any dog food, so either ham or turkey will have to do." Daze said. Lily had her tongue sticking out then. Daze smiled and went inside, Lily tagging along. Daze went to the cabinet and pulled out a bowl, then went to the fridge and pulled out two slices of ham. She put the ham in the bowl and set it down on the floor. Lily went to it, sniffed the food and began eating the ham.

Daze made a peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich and a glass of milk, and sat down at the table. Lily was a very fast eater, because she ate the ham in about fifteen seconds. Daze ate the sandwich and swigged down her milk, she wiped off her milk mustache, and set her dishes in the dishwasher. "Come on, let's record a video, for my ten million subscribers, this is going to be part three of my 10 million video, wanna star in it?" Daze asked. Lily jumped up and down in response. Daze ran to her room and Lily followed. Daze opened her laptop and went to her Five Nights at Freddy's app. She slipped on her headset. "Alright, three, two, one. S'up builders? RainbowDaisy here! Sorry, I haven't recorded in a few days, I've been busy settling into my new home. I had a couple run-in's with a couple fans while staying at a hotel. One kid even asked for my phone number. I was like, 'Uh, no.'. So yeah, this is event three of the ten million video, there will be a fourth and final event coming up next after this, for now, the third event is obviously Five Nights at Freddy's, I've never played this game in my life, but someone generously gave me instructions. For all I know it's about animatronics coming to life at night, and I'm a security guard." Daze paused for a second.

"So yeah, and, oh yeah, we have a guest today, my new dog, Lily. Lily, come here." Daze said. Lily jumped into her lap. "Good girl. Lily is going to be helping me spot the animatronics! Aren't you girl?" Daze asked. Lily barked in reply. "Alright let's do this." Daze said. She clicked on new game. A newspaper article popped up saying stuff about the job. Then,a small room came up, the phone on the game rang. "Oh my god, is Taylor Swift calling me?" Daze asked, excited. 'Hello? Hello?' said a guy on the game. "Oh never mind, it's just some old guy." Daze said. Daze listened to him for three minutes, but in the game it was apparently is two hours. "Okay, that guy is annoying." She did three game hours of night watching, but nothing happened. "Oh my god, why do people say this is scary? Nothing is freaking happening!" Daze whined. She went to her security cameras and saw the bunny was missing. "Uh..okay." Daze said.

She checked west hallway corner and he was right outside the door. "Oh, shizzle! He's right outside! Oh God!" Daze said. She turned on the light to the left hallway and there he was. She screamed and closed the door. "Geez! I'm sorry that I expected you to give me candy, holy crap!" Daze said. She checked the cameras, the bunny was gone. "What the heck?" Daze asked. She heard bells, and the time changed to six a.m. "Yeah, I survived the first night! Woo-hoo!" Daze cheered. "Alright, night two! Okay, let's hope the bunny is nicer. I need to ask him if he's a relative of the Easter Bunny!" Daze said. "Although I'm starting to doubt it considering the fact he's trying to kill me." Daze said. The phone rang again. "Yay! Katy Perry is calling!" Daze cheered. Lily barked. 'Hello? Hello?' The guy said on the phone. "Aw, man. It's the old guy again. She listened to him for one game hour. She checked the cameras. "Oh my god! Already?" Daze whined. The bunny was already outside the door.

She turned on the light. He wasn't there. "Okay, I know you're there. I see you. If you're gonna do something to me, do it. Instead of just standing there like a stalker for God's sake." Daze said. She turned on the light again and this time the bunny was there. She closed the door. She waited a few minutes before opening the door, and turning on the light. He wasn't there. "Okay, what if he was still there, like: 'I'm still here, you're an idiot.' Daze laughed. She waited a few more minutes. She turned on the light and the bunny was there. She screamed and shut the door. "God dang it! The bunny! Everytime!" Daze said. She went to the right door and there was the chicken. She shut the door. "What the heck? I thought you were a nice chicken. Oh my god, you let me down." Daze said,putting on a sad face. She checked the left door, the bunny was still there. She quickly shut the door and shook her head. "Stupid bunny. Good bye." Daze said. She opened the right door and the chicken was still there, she shut the door. "Good bye." Daze said.

She checked the right door again a few seconds later. The chicken was still there. "Oh my god! You're not gonna get through the door! Just go away!" Daze said. She went to the left door. "Okay, I swear to God, if he's still there." Daze said. She opened the door and used the light. He wasn't there. "Okay, that guy gets it. He's all like: 'I'm not gonna accomplish anything I might as well leave.', on the other hand, she turned on the light to see the chicken staring at her through the window. "This guy, is not wanting to leave." Daze said. She waited a few minutes before checking the door again. "Okay, chicken's gone." Daze said, relieved. Lily growled at the left door. "What's wrong?" Daze asked. She turned on the light, the bunny was there. "Oh my God! Holy heck, and fudge, shizzle!" Daze shouted. She clicked on the door switch. It didn't do anything. "Oh crap. Do I not have enough power to shut it? The button's all like: 'Ni,ni. Ni, ni. No, no. You're dead.'. I'm not gonna use my security cameras, cause that's gonna give the bunny the opportunity to murder me." Daze said. The bells sounded.

"Yes!" Daze fist-pumped in the air. "Oh God. I thought for sure I was gonna die!" Daze said. Day three. The guy on the phone came on again. "You're doing great!" The guy said. "Aw, thanks!" Daze said. "Most people don't last this long." The guy said. Daze flinched back. "Who the eff would say that!?" Daze cried out. The guy talked for two more game hours. She checked her cameras. She then checked the left door. He was there. She shut the door. "Oh my God!" Daze cried out. She shut the door. "I knew they were flaking! Alright open the door, I don't think you're there." Daze said. She opened the door and turned on the light. "Oh! He's still there!" Daze cried out. She shut the door. She bit her knuckle and waited another game hour. She checked the door. The bunny was gone. She checked the cameras just in time to see a orange thing pass by the camera. "Oh my God!" Daze cried out. Then a figure that what looked like a fox popped out of the left doorway. "What the heck!?" She flung her headset off her head. The game went static, then it went to a picture with the bear in the chair. She knew right then and there she lost.

She put her headset back on. "That was the scariest thing I've ever seen!" Daze said. Daze laughed. "That was so fun! It's a really good game, it's so simple. I'm still trying to calm myself down a hope to God that a fox won't burst through my bedroom door. I need to like, go take a walk, or listen to some minecraft parodies or something. So guys, that was Five Nights at Freddy's. If you like me playing General gaming, please comment down below saying what I should play next! Up next is event four of the 10 million video. But for right now, I'm gonna hide under my bed for half an hour." Daze said. She paused her recording and went to go get ready for the next and final event.

/

Please, please, please guys! I need those question and/or dares! Heart gets very violent when she doesn't get what she wants from you guys! In fact, we had to lock her in a obsidian and bedrock room with only a cake, bread, melons, and an apple until then!

Heart: *pounds on the walls of the obsidian and bedrock room* Let me out of here! I need to capture people to give me questions!

See? She's going nuts!

Herobrine: I actually like this version of Heart.

(-_-) You're not helping.

Herobrine: I wasn't trying to help.

*rolls eyes* Whatever. Please, guys! Send in the questions. Or I'll have to torture her with JB and 1D songs! Trust me, I do not want those songs repeating in my head all day long!

Herobrine: Me neither!

I'm begging you! Please! I need questions and dares! -PeaceMaker1210


	5. Chapter 5

Daze shooed Lily out of her room and got dressed in a short sleeved pink shirt, denim shorts, flats with flowers on them, and a gold cross necklace. She put on a tan fedora and walked back to her door to let Lily in. She walked in and jumped onto the bed. Daze smiled and walked over to her bed as well and sat on her bed. She picked up her laptop and walked over to her desk, she hooked her webcam to her laptop, and made sure it was positioned perfectly to see her went to the Omegle site and logged on. "Alright, three, two, one. Alright, now the final thing I'm gonna do is a Omegle video. I've never done this since my five million video, so I'm pretty excited about doing this again. By the way, just so you know, in case my webcam stops working, whenever I say fudge, they disconnected. Alright, let's get this started." She started a chat. "Hi, aw, he's gone. Hi, aw, he's gone too. Hi, how's it- fudge. Alright, you know what." She clicked on the interest bar.

"What am I into? Minecraft. New chat. Hi, you both like Minecraft, fudge. Hi, you both like Minecraft, aw, fudge! Hi, you both like Minecraft." There was a pause. "Dang it!" It took her five minutes to find someone. "Hi, s'up?" It was a random girl around fifteen years old. The girl started biting her knuckle. "Oh, sorry. Are you hungry, cause, you can leave if you're hungry." The girl shook her head. Then there was a boy with a devil face. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Daze exclaimed. Then there was a wall. "Hey, look it's a wall! Aw, they disconnected." Daze said. Then there was a black screen, but what was heard was a very high voice. "Hello?" The voice said. "Hi!" Daze said. "Hey, s'up?" The voice said. Daze frowned. "That's my line." Daze said. They both laughed. Then there was three kids, all of them around the age of ten. The third one leaned into the camera and made a peace sign and nodding smug. "I like that guy in the freaking right hand corner he's so hip. He's all like." She repeated the gesture. "I like that guy." Daze said. The boy leaned back into the camera and did it again. "Yeah! That guy!" Daze burst out laughing.

Then a couple of kids around 8. "Hey, Spongebob's getting murdered!" The little girl said. "No! Don't kill Spongebob! Why would you kill Spongebob? All Spongebob wanted to do was cook Krabby Patties!" Daze cried out. Then there was a kid around twelve that didn't notice she was on at all, so she just kept making stupid faces. Then there were two boys around fourteen. "Hi, s'up? Oh my God, his eyes!" Daze said. The first boy's eyes were as wide as a bouncy ball. The second boy ran out of the room, while the first one covered his mouth in shock. Daze did the same back. "Oh my God! Skull T-shirt!" Daze cried out. Then there was another kid around fourteen. "Hi you both like guitar." Daze said. The boy's jaw dropped open, Daze laughed. The boy threw the guitar off his lap. "No! Don't throw the guitar!" Daze cried out. Then there were two girls around sixteen. "We ship Skylox!" The first girl said. "No!" Daze cried out. She covered her ears and started doing the la-la-la, which made the two girls laughed.

Then, there was another boy around thirteen. "Hi, s'up?" Daze said. "Oh my God, it's Daze! Oh my God." The boy said. "Hi, how's it going?" Daze asked. "I like your headphones, those are pretty sweet!" Daze said. Then, there was another boy, she had no idea how old he was cause he had a green villain with a mustache guy mask on the entire time. "Hi, holy crap dude, you got something on your face." Daze said. Then there was a boy around her age. They had a lot of fun with Daze's creeper doll and the boy's foam iron pickaxe. "Kill it! Kill it! Beat the crap out of it!" Daze said as she shook the creeper doll while the boy fake beat it with his pickaxe. Then, a another boy around her age. "Oh my God! You're RainbowDaisy! You're awesome!" The boy said. "Really? I'm awesome? Aww, thanks!" Daze said. Then there was a girl around her age. "Alright, dance off. Three, two, one, GO!" Daze said. The girl won.

Then there was a boy about sixteen. "I think we have to sword fight to the death." Daze said, bringing out a foam diamond sword. "I-I don't have my sword." The boy said. "Dude, come on." Daze said. "I don't come prepared." The boy said. "Dude, you knew about this, I just told you we were gonna have a sword fight." Daze said. "I have a pen." The boy said. Then there was another girl around sixteen. "Daze?" The girl said. "Yeah." Daze said. The girl laughed. "Do you know how many people I went through? I went from Rocker to you." The girl said. "You went from Rocker to me? I am so sorry." Daze said. Then there was a boy around her age. "Dude, you have a cat on your head." Daze said. "Oh. Sorry." The boy said. By the end of that one she was exhausted. "Okay, last one, then I'm done." Daze said. She clicked on new chat and waited a little. But the person who came on shocked her.

"What the heck? I just got a kid and he was all like, 'You're not SkydoesMinecraft.' and just disconnected. What the crap man?" The guy said. Daze couldn't believe it, the person on her screen was the SkyDoesMinecraft. "Oh, sorry. I can't hear you." Sky said. Daze unmuted herself. "Oh my-. Are you SkyDoesMinecraft!?" Daze asked. "Wait a sec, are you-" Sky started to ask, then his eyes widened as well. "Holy crap. Are you RainbowDaisy!?" Sky asked. Daze was shocked. "You know who I am?" Daze asked. "Yeah, you know who I am?" Sky asked. Daze raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Hasn't every Minecraft Youtuber heard of you?" Daze asked. Sky rubbed his chin. "Good point." Sky said. Daze laughed. "Okay, I don't know what to think right now." Daze said. "Me neither." Sky said. "Wait, are you doing an Omegle video?" Daze asked. "Yeah." Sky said. "I'm doing an Omegle video, I'm still recording right now." Daze said.

"Wait, what?" Sky asked. "Yeah, no joke." Daze said. "T-turn it off! I'm startled." Sky said. "Never! You're more vulnerable when you're startled!" Daze cried out. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Sky cried. They both were laughing. "Oh my God, I'm dying!" Sky said. Daze fake-died. "Oh no! Crap!" Sky said. He grabbed a Coke bottle and fake poured it into her mouth. "Take the Life Potion!" Sky said. She gasped and sat back up. "Oh thank God! I thought I died laughing." Daze said. Sky started laughing again. "Geez, okay. Wow. Alrighty." Sky said. "Hey, I came up with an idea. How about since the Minecraft Military doesn't know I met you. How we give Heart a shocker?" Daze asked. "Yeah. Definitely. I wanna see her face." Sky said. "Okay, just give me your skype name, alright?" Daze said. "Gotcha, it's SkyDoesSkype." Sky said. She turned off her recording.

"Okay, I'll invite you a Skype call, okay?" Daze asked. "Okay." Sky said. It took a few minutes but she finally got him onto the Skype. "Finally, thank God." Daze said. "Thank God, for what?" Sky asked. "What? Never mind." Daze said. "Okay, let me call Heart on her cell phone to invite her to make it believable." Daze said. "Okay, put it on speaker." Sky said. "You read my mind." Daze said. She called Heart. It ran three times before Heart answered. "Hello?" Heart said. "Hey, it's Daze. I was wondering if you wanted to record a parkour map with me?" Daze asked. "Okay." "Alright, I'll invite to a Skype call." Daze said. "M'kay. See you in a sec." Heart said. "Okay." Daze said, and hung up. Daze smiled and looked at Sky. "We got her." Daze said. "No." Sky said, sarcastically. Daze snickered and invited Heart to the call. Heart got on in a couple seconds. "Alright, so what map are we-. Who's this guy?" Heart asked. Heart tilted her head in confusion. "Wait, what?" Heart said. Her face went from confusion to total shock.

"OH MY GOD! That's SkyDoesMinecraft!" Heart said. Sky and Daze burst out laughing. "You knew him and you didn't tell me!?" Heart exclaimed. "No! I just met him! I swear!" Daze said. "Wha-? How?" Heart said. "We accidentally met each other on Omegle!" Sky said, still laughing. "Daze, you son of a, ugh!" Heart said, and she left the call. They began laughing again. "She may not talk to me for a couple of days, but that was so worth it!" Daze said. "I know, right?" Sky said. "Hey, you maybe wanna do a recording right sometime?" Daze asked. "Yeah, Cops and Robbers, maybe?" Sky asked. "Sure!" Daze said. "Alright, I'll Skype call you, take it easy!" Sky said. "You too. Bye!" Daze said. Sky waved and he disconnected. "Oh my God, that just happened." Daze said. She posted the video quick and called Cameron and Raina to tell them the news.

/

YAY! We finally have a dare!

Herobrine: Oh crap.

Daze: Please don't be for me, please don't be for me.

It's for Heart!

Heart: Yay! I'm special!

*reads* Uh, Heart. You're not gonna feel so special after this one.

Heart: Why?

Read it.

MojoDojo: Ok i dare heart to make a video complaining about skydoesminecraft -w-

MWAHAHAHA BRING ON THE HATE MWAHAHAHA xD

Heart: *reads* (O.O) W-what!?

Herobrine: XD

Daze: C'mon, Peace. You know she's not gonna do it. She's not exactly the hater type.

Heart: Exactly.

Herobrine: I never liked that guy anyway.

Sky: You never liked what guy?

*all spins around shocked*

Daze: *snickers* Awkward.

I got the video camera set up. *Pushes Heart in front of the camera and starts the recording*

Heart: Uh, um- *stutters*

Sky: What the heck is going on?

Herobrine: Go read the dare.

Sky: *runs over and reads the dare and calmly walks back* Okay, I would love to hear this. *crosses arms*

Heart: Um, I-I'm sorry. I-I c-can't do this. *runs back into the obsidian and bedrock room*

Well...crap.

Sky: Aw, she cares. : )

Herobrine: Oh, c'mon!

Daze: I told you she wasn't gonna do it, Peace.

Well, shoot. Okay, well. Um, oh yeah. Since Sky is now part of the story you now get to ask him questions. You can ask me questions too if you want to.

Sky: What?!

Herobrine: Oh, this is gonna be good!

Shut up! See you in the next chapter! Please send in more questions and dares! Bye! -Peacemaker1210


	6. Chapter 6

Daze had been doing pretty well the next five days. Heart forgave her about an hour after the Sky incident. Sky and Daze talked a lot, they became pretty good friends. Today was the day that she was supposed to record Cops and Robbers with a couple of his friends, which according to Sky, are huge fans of her. Daze was surprised, she didn't exactly knew that big shots like them were recruits of the Minecraft Military. Sky said she would make her a general of the Sky Army, just like his friends, but she would have to pass the initiation. Daze really was excited about that. They agreed to have her make a surprise entrance, Sky's friends didn't know that she was gonna be there, so they decided to have a little bit of fun with them. Sky's friends were, Deadlox, SethBling, and Munching Brotato, A.K.A, Ty, Seth, and Tyler. She kept herself off screen until her cue, which is right after Sky makes his intro. "Okay, I'm gonna turn my recording on, okay?" Sky said. "Let's do dis!" Ty said.

"Okay, three, two, one. Hey guys, Sky here and today I'm here with Deadlox, Sethbling, and MunchingBrotato and today we are playing-" Daze entered the game. "Wait a minute, who's that?" Sky asked. "Who's what?" Seth asked. Sky started punching at the direction of Daze. "Her, the one with the daisies in her hair." Sky said. They all turned to look at her at the exact same moment. "I am here." Daze said. Sky chuckled as he tried so hard not to laugh at that one. "Holy sh-. Is that RainbowDaisy!?" Ty said. "In the flesh." Daze said. "Oh my God." Seth said. "Are we on Some Server Surprise?" Tyler asked. "No." Daze said. "And if you are wondering who this beautiful creature is over here, this is the one and only RainbowDaisy." Sky said. Daze made her character jump up and down. "Hieee!" Daze said. "She recently hit 10 million subscribers and is the only gamer girl to do so." Sky said. "If you guys want advice on how to be like and Sky and I, be like us." Daze said. "Wait, she's playing with us?" Ty asked. "Yepaholoruni!" Daze said.

"Awesome!" Seth said. "I'm a huge fan!" Ty and Tyler said at the same time. Daze giggled. "Hey, I can't believe I met the Butter King, The TNT master, The Redstone King, and Janet." Daze said. They were silent for a few moments. "That's what they call us these days?" Sky asked. Daze nodded. "Mmm-hmm." Daze said. Ty spawned into Creative mode and put a bunch of TNT. "No,no!" Seth said. Daze hit Sky just enough to land him onto the pressure pad to make him warden and spawn the others into a jail cell. Ty and Daze in one, Tyler and Seth in another. She put Ty back into Survival mode. "Nice save." Tyler said. "Thanks." Daze said. "But didn't wanna be the guy!" Sky whined. "Well, you were the closest one to the thingy! So, I had to do something before Ty blew us up!" Daze protested. "I'M THE TNT MASTA!" Ty said. "See?" Daze said. "Fine. You're off the hook." Sky said. "Yay!" They cheered.

Sky entered his warden mode. "Alright skalliwags, yous in my prison. Mm-hm, okay. Yous follow my rules!" Sky said. Daze chuckled. "What? Sorry, I don't speak freaky-deaky." Daze said. The others except Sky laughed at her joke. "What I gotta play the part, right?" Sky said. "Sure, if you're interested in trying out for The Phantom at the Opera." Ty said. The others except Sky laughed. "Anyway, we are gonna head for the showers. You all smell like crap." Sky said. "Hey, about Daze? She's a girl." Seth said. "So?" Sky asked. "So, she'll see us naked, dude." Tyler said. "Good point. Daze, you'll have to wait with me outside the door. Alright?" Sky said. "Kay kay." Daze said. "Alright, let's go." Sky said. He let Daze and Ty out first. Then Tyler and Seth. "Alright, stinkbugs. To the showers." Sky said. They followed him to the showers. Tyler, Seth, and Ty got in the 'showers'. Sky watched Daze from outside the door.

"So, how 'bout them sports?" Daze said. Sky and her immediately started laughing, knowing how awkward that sounded. "Ah! What the heck?" Ty said. "What is it, punk?" Sky said, returning to his Warden mode. "The water is cold!" Ty said. "Oh my, hold on." Sky said, and he went back in. Daze realized what Ty was doing. 'He's giving me a diversion to get to the boat.' Daze thought. Using this as an opportunity, she sprinted away from the showers and started to escape. "She only got a little bit down the next hallway when she saw a chest. She opened it and saw bread, which she took, and four butter swords. She took one out of the chest to save the rest for the others. "Hey! Where'd she go!?" Warden Sky shouted. 'Oh shizzle!' Daze thought. She started to run down the rest of the hallway. She went into the warden's office and stepped on the pressure pad, then ran out and went to the stairway, stepped on a pressure pad and teleported to the top of the stairs.

She stepped on another pressure pad and went up another pressure pad and went to a hallway. She ran down there and saw that the exit was right there. "Whoo! Freedom!" Daze said. She opened the door and climbed down the ladder. "Nooooooo!" Sky said. "Yeah! Whoo!" Daze cheered. She ran until she came to a little bridge and crossed that. Then she came to a little spiral staircase, that was broken so you'd have to jump to the next stair. She didn't want to take that chance of dying. So, she found a little fence post thing connected from the boat to where she was. She walked onto that and balanced her character on there so she can get to the boat without falling and killing herself. She saw the pressure pad and started to head to the boat. When she was down far enough, she jumped onto the boat and stepped on the pressure pad, it gave her a regeneration potion. "Yeah! She made it!" Ty said. Seth and Tyler cheered as well. Sky didn't say anything.

"Sky, are you mad at me?" Daze said. "No." Sky said. "I'm mad at Ty." Sky said. "What did I do?" Ty asked. "You distracted me." Sky said. "No, I was being nice to Daze. She's new." Ty said. "Thanks Ty." Daze said. "No problemo." Ty said. Daze smiled. "Hey, Sky. This may not cheer you up, but there is like a ton of squids in the water." Daze said. "Nooooo!" Sky said.

They all laughed. "OH NO! The boat is on fire! I can't escape! Help!" Daze said. "Hold on!" We're comin'!" Tyler said. "Just stay there!" Seth said. "I can't even go anywhere!" Daze said. "Oh right, my bad." Seth said. Daze typed this into the chat. '(-_-)' Sky laughed. "As she puts a little irritated face on the screen." Sky laughed. They eventually made to the boat, but it wasn't on fire. "What the heck?" Ty said. "I put out the fire." Daze said. Sky chuckled, again, trying hard not to laugh. "You lied?" Seth asked. "To get you guys to the boat, yeah." Daze said.

"You the best!" Tyler said. Daze flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I know." Daze said. They all jumped in the water and made their way to the boat and climbed up the ladders that were already there. "Yay!" Ty said. They jumped around the boat as Sky did his outro. "Anyway, guys. That was Cops and Robbers if you guys enjoyed this slap that like button and show your support. Check out Ty's, Seth's, Tyler's and Daze's channel, but mostly Daze's because she is a beautiful creature." Sky said. "Aww, thanks." Daze said. "You're welcome. So we'll see you recruits! Good bye!" Sky said. "Cheerio!" Daze said. They turned off their recording and just stayed in the call and talked about stuff, hunger game wins, the weather, events that happened to them, and Daze's Minecraft Military. "So, how many generals are there now in Minecraft Military?" Seth asked. "Um, let's see." Daze counted on her fingers. "Twelve, counting you guys." Daze said. "Awesome." Ty said. "I'm a general in two armies!" Tyler said, in his Janet voice.

"Wait, twelve? Where'd the twelfth one come from?" Sky said. 'Dawn is number twelve, but I can't let them know that.' Daze said. Daze had sworn not to tell her name to anyone, it would be all too familiar. "Um, Myself, Heart, Ryan, Kevin,Nicole or Nicki, as we call her, Jacob, Myself, and the four of you, that's twelve." Daze said. She hoped they would fall for that. "You said yourself twice." Ty said. 'Shizzle.' Daze thought. She decided to play dumb. "I did?" Daze asked. They all chuckled. "Uh, yeah, you did." Tyler said. "Oh." Daze said. She laughed it off with them. She decided to tell partially the truth. "Fine. Her name is Katie." Daze lied. Seth raised an eyebrow. "Uh, since when is there a Katie?" Seth asked. "Since a few months after I started Minecraft Military." Daze said. "Has she been in any videos we don't know about?" Sky asked. "No, she hasn't been in any of my videos." Daze said. "Then how come she's on the army?" Ty asked.

"Um, something happened that made her an outcast, she used to be a Youtuber like I am, but like I said, something happened, and it made her look bad, so she just quit Youtube all together. She and I met on her server." Daze explained. "Oh. That's sad." Sky said. "Yeah, that's too bad." Tyler said. "I know. That's what I thought too. In fact, she changed her skin, and she never told me her Youtube channel, she's that secretive she didn't want me to know who she is." Daze said. "She's even keeping it from her own friends?" Seth asked. Daze nodded. "She's worried we'll judge her." Daze said. "Man, so she's kinda like, the secret spy of the Military?" Ty asked. Daze giggled. "Somethin' like that, yeah." Daze said. The others chuckled as well. "Well, I'll have to keep an eye out for Miss Mysterio." Tyler said. They all laughed. "Well, Daze has to pass the initiations in order to be a Sky Army general." Sky said. "What? How many initiations are there?" Daze asked.

"Six." Ty said. "Say what now?" Daze asked. Ty laughed. "I know, I thought that Horse crap too." Ty said. "You got that right." Seth said. There was a pop on Daze's screen. "What was that?" Sky asked. "I dunno. Some person just sent me a call invite. I don't recognize the username." Daze said. She accepted the call. Heart popped up on the screen. "Hey, Daze. I was-" Heart began to say, but she saw the Sky and the others, her eyes widened. "You-you're D-d." Heart was able to manage. Daze and Sky snickered. "Daze? Why is Deadlox, Sethbling, and MunchingBrotato in a call with you and Sky?" Heart asked. Sky and Daze burst out laughing. "What?" Heart asked. "We were playing Cops and Robbers." Sky said. "What!? You didn't invite me?" Heart asked. "It was for her initiation." Ty said. Heart looked confused. "Initiation? What for?" Heart asked. "To get the Minecraft Military Generals also as Sky Army generals. Because I'm the leader, I have to it." Daze said.

"Oh." Heart said. "I have five more initiations." Daze said. "Five? Why?" Heart asked. "The generals of Sky army, which there are seven. BajanCanadian and Fluffy prefer to do theirs together." Sky said. "#Merome?" Heart asked. Sky looked at her weirdly. "Uh, no." Sky said. They all laughed. "So, if Daze passes all of the initiations, every general in Minecraft Military is also a Sky Army general?" Heart asked. "Yep." All of them said. "Hey, Heart. Who ya talkin' to?" Someone in the background said in Heart's view. "I'm just talking to Daze and a couple of of her friends." Heart called back. "Is one of them your boyfriend?" The person said. "What? No!" Heart said. The person barged through the door, saw Sky and the others, and his jaw dropped open. "Dude!" The boy ran out of the room. "Gavin! Get in Heart's room! Skydoesminecraft and Deadlox is talking to Heart!" The boy said. Heart rolled her eyes. "Gotta go." Heart said, and she disconnected. Daze laughed. "Who was that?" Seth asked.

"Heart's brother, Ian. She has another brother, Gavin They're triplets." Daze said. "Heart's a triplet?" Sky asked. "Yeah, but Heart's the youngest. Gavin is the is the middle." Daze said. "Oh, seriously?" Tyler said. "Yeah, Gavin and Ian look exactly alike while Heart looks totally different, I mean there isn't even a resemblance." Daze said. "Seriously?" Ty said. "Hey, we'd better go, me and Ty have something we need to do." Sky said. "Yeah, I gotta feed Lily, my dog." Daze said. "See ya, nice meeting you Daze." Seth said. "Bye." Tyler said. "We'll catch up to you later." Sky said. Ty just waved. "Cheerio!" Daze said. Daze disconnected last. Lily jumped up and down, waiting anxiously to get fed. "Lily, did you hear that? One initiation down, five to go." Daze said. She couldn't wait till tomorrow for the next initiation.

/

Alright guys! Now you can ask SethBling, Deadlox, and Munching Brotato to do stuff!

Sky: But they aren't even here.

*turns to computer and typed something* *Seth, Ty, and Tyler appear next to Peace*

Ty: What the?

Now they are.

Sky: I hate you so much.

I know. Now I came up with something, every time there are no questions and dares asked. My sister, Faith, or my brother Will, will make the dares.

Daze: Say what now?

That's right! Now here is Faith. *girl with a retainer, glasses, a ponytail, sweatpants, and a t-shirt comes out of the shadows.

Tyler: Is it just me? Or does Faith look a lot like a female version of me?

Faith: Alright, I dare MunchingBrotato to jump off a cliff wearing a Dora the Explorer costume.

Tyler: What!?

You read my mind. *types something into the computer*

'Munching Brotato has been disguised as Dora The Explorer.'

Everyone except Tyler: *chuckles*

Tyler: Well, jokes on you, Faith, we're not near a cliff.

*types coordinates* Peace, Faith, and Tyler are on a cliff, Tyler near the edge.*

Tyler: No, please don't kill me. Oh the horrible turn of events.

*Faith punches Tyler off the cliff.*

'MunchingBrotato fell from a high place.'

*Peace and Faith teleport back to the Ask/dare room. Tyler respawns in the room*

Faith: See ya! *Runs back into the shadows.*

Tyler: That is one terrifying girl.

Now here is Will. *Little boy in a Minecraft T-shirt, jeans, and a mohawk come out of the shadows.*

Will: Hi!

Heart: He's so cute!

Herobrine: He's ugly.

*Will shoots his laser eyes at Herobrine*

'Herobrine was slain by Will.'

Heart: He's still cute.

*Herobrine respawns in the room.*

Will: I dare Deadlox to go to the Nether and have a staring contest with a zombie pigmen.

Herobrine: I'm starting to like this kid.

*Will grabs bow and arrow and shoots Herobrine three times.*

'Herobrine was slain by Will using bow and arrow.'

Heart: He's still cute!

*Herobrine respawns in the room*

Deadlox: Fine.

*Peace builds Nether portal*

There you go. *sing songy voice*

Deadlox: Gee thanks. *Goes to the Nether, Will following behind him.*

Faith! I'm going to the Nether! Watch them! *Faith comes out of the shadows*

Faith: Okay, whatever.

*Peace nods and heads into the Nether.*

*Faith grabs AK-47 and points it at them. They all put their hands up in surrender.*

Faith: Anybody moves from their spots, I will shoot.

*Everyone except Faith nods.*

Back to Ty, Will, and Peace:

Ty: Okay, so where am I supposed to find pigmen?

*Will points at Pigmen*

Will: There's some over there.

*Ty, Will, and Peace head over cautiously.*

Hey, pigmen! Need ya for a sec!

*Pigmen walk over.*

We need one of ya to have a staring contest with this guy. *Hits Ty closer to the pigmen* Got a pigman who's good at that?

*Leader Pigman grunts and the other pigmen hits a pigmen to Ty.*

Ty: I'm scared.

Just do it.

*Staring contest begins*

3 days later….

*Ty's eyes are burning.*

Will: This is so funny!

*Ty hits Pigman and the Pigman blinks.*

Ty: Alright, I won. Let's go.

*Pigman stabs Ty.*

'Deadlox has been slain by Zombie Pigman.'

Thanks Pigmen!

*All pigmen grunt in reply* Will and Peace walk through the Nether portal and return to the Ask/dare room.*

Alright, Faith. Put the gun down. We're back.

Faith: Okay. *Gives gun to Peace, grabs Will's hand and they run back into the shadows.*

*Puts gun away.* Alright, so that's the end of that.

*Ty respawns.*

Ty: Never make me do that again!

*Rolls eyes.* I gotta go. See ya!

-PeaceMaker1210


	7. Chapter 7

AN: 189 view, 2 favorites, two followers and 5 reviews!? 'o' This is hurtin' mai brain. Thank you so much! Onward to the story!

Initiation two was today and Daze had no idea what to expect. It better be not X-run, because she sucked at that game. She had to take Lily for a walk before she could go on skype and wait for Sky to invite her into a call and log onto Minecraft. She hooked the leash onto Lily's hot pink collar and headed outside. She and Lily walked silently around the neighborhood. She was about to go back to her house when she heard some crying. She was curious and headed to the epicenter of the noise, Lily knew something was wrong too, and followed. She kept walking until the noise was loud enough. But she didn't see anyone. Lily looked up. Daze didn't know what she was looking at until she looked in the same direction Lily was looking. Ashley was there, crying and bruised, and in a tree. Ashley was facing away from Daze. "A-Ashley?" Daze asked. "Cecily, leave me alone, you monster." Ashley said. Daze looked surprised. 'What did Cecily do to you?' Daze thought. "Um, I'm not Cecily. Remember me? Daze?" Daze asked. Ashley turned around enough to see her face.

Ashley had a cut on her face and had a black eye. Daze gasped. "Oh my God, what happened?" Daze asked. Ashley wiped away the moisture on her face. "It was Cecily, when she found out I wasn't willing to team up to get you into her club, she and a couple of boys beat me up and called me a useless freak." Ashley cried. "But, I made it perfectly clear I didn't want to be in their club." Daze said. "I know, that's what I said." Ashley said. Daze was saddened. 'Ashley was one of her posse, and she beat her up, called her useless, some friend.' Daze thought. "Come on, let's get you to my house so I can clean up those scratches. Can you walk?" Daze asked. Ashley nodded, and she carefully climbed down, wincing every time she stepped. Now that Daze saw her close up. She had multiple bruises from her beatings. "When we get to my house, I'm calling the police, okay?" Daze asked.

Ashley nodded. Daze supported Ashley and they made her way to her house, Lily following cautiously. When they got to Daze's house, she gently set Ashley down onto the couch. She grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket. She dialed 911 waited for the operator. "911, what's your emergency?" "Hi, uh, I found this girl like beaten up badly." Daze said. "Describe what she looks like." "She's got gashes on her arms, she has multiple bruises, and she's got a black eye." Daze said. "When did find her?" The operator asked. "Uh, about five minutes ago. I brought her to my house." Daze said. "Alright, the police are on their way, does she still have her memory?" The operator asked. "Yeah, she told me what happened." Daze said. "Okay, she will have to come into custody." The operator said. "I know." Daze said. "What's her name?" The operator asked. "Ashley. She never told me her last name." Daze said.

"Alright, the police station is five minutes away from your location, they should be on your street now." The operator said. "Thanks." Daze said. "No problem, the police can take it from here, bye." The operator said. The police knocked on the door. Daze dashed to the door and answered it. "Is the girl still here?" The policeman asked. "Ashley? Yeah." Daze said. "She's badly hurt." Daze said. They nodded and went into the room where Ashley was. The other policeman saw her and checked her gashes. "They aren't too serious. Luckily, there's an ambulance right outside." He said. Daze nodded. They helped her up and carried her out to the ambulance where they cleaned up her wounds, which were fortunate enough not to get infected. They took Daze's report, she explained everything that happened and everything that Ashley told her, then the police heard Ashley's side and it matched Daze's story perfectly.

Dawn drove to Daze's house and hugged her and she hugged her back. "I am so sorry, you were right about her." Daze said. "You were partially right too." Dawn said. Daze let out a shaky sigh. Dawn kept hugging her, it was hurting Daze, but she didn't care, all she wanted was comfort right now. Dawn sighed. "I'll go take care of Lily, you stay out here and take as much time as you need." Dawn said. Daze nodded. She just wanted to be alone. There was now a huge crowd, trying to look and see what was going on. She got up wiping tears from her eyes, she met a new girl who was really nice and maybe one of the only friends Daze may get to hang out with in real life and she got hurt. Daze watched in blurry sadness as she watched as Ashley drove away in the back of a police car. She saw Cecily, Beatrice, and a couple of boys getting arrested for assault and battery. Daze pushed through the crowd until she was to the back. She held herself and just kept walking, looking back at the mess that Cecily made.

She bumped into something. "Oh, sorry. I-" Daze said, looking up but stopped in mid-sentence of who she saw. A boy around her age, long black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a cleft chin. She didn't recognize him at first, then she remembered. "T-Ty?" Daze asked. "Daze?" Ty asked. Daze nodded. "What's going on over there?" Ty asked. "Cecily, Beatrice, and some of their posse is getting arrested." Daze said. "What for?" Ty asked. "Assault and battery." Daze said. "Who'd they do it to?" Ty asked. Daze's eyes welled up. "A-Ashley." Daze said. Daze started crying. "Come on, let me take you to my house. We're only two houses down." Ty said. "Wait, you live around here?" Daze asked. Ty nodded. Ty put an arm around Daze, and walked her to his house. When they got there, Daze sat on the couch, and Ty gave her a lemonade. Daze wasn't thirsty but accepted it anyway, it was one of the things that made her feel better.

"Are you okay?" Ty asked. Daze nodded but didn't say anything. "Ashley's going to be fine." Ty reassured her. Daze wasn't so sure though. She saw how bad the wounds were. For all she knew Ashley was dying. "Ty, I swear to God, if you brought home another girl you meet at Dairy Queen." Someone said. Just then, a man who looked about two or three years older than her and Ty walked in. He had curly dark brown hair, eyes that looked the same as Ty's, and had a little bit of facial hair. He stopped about halfway across the room, Daze was surprised too. It was Sky. "Daze? How do know where we live?" Sky asked. "I brought her down here. She just saw something she shouldn't have." Ty said. "What happened?" Sky asked, sitting next to Daze. "Cecily, Beatrice, and a couple of their boy posse got arrested for assaulting Ashley." Ty said. Daze shrunk down when he said it like that. But they didn't notice. "What? They hurt that poor girl up?" Sky asked. Daze shrunk down even more.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Sky asked. "I dunno. Daze, is she-" Ty started to ask, but stopped in mid-sentence when he saw how shrunk Daze was. She was about halfway down the couch. Sky noticed this too. "Sorry." Sky said. "It's okay." Daze said. "So, what were you doing at the place where it happened?" Ty asked. "I found Ashley beaten up and brought her into my house. The whole crowd was in front of my house and in front of Cecily's house trying to figure out what's going on." Daze said. "Wait, the house that the crowd was in front of is yours?" Sky asked. "Yeah, why?" Daze asked. They both looked at her surprised, then Daze caught on. They live in the same neighborhood. "Oh my God, all three of us lived in the same neighborhood and we didn't know!" Daze said, chuckling. Sky and Ty cracked up too. "Okay, this got awkward fast." Ty said.

Daze laughed. "Awkward Cringe-fest 2014!" Daze said. They laughed. Ty got up and looked out the window. "Hey, looks like the police and the crowd is gone. Wanna go to your house, grab your laptop, and headset, come back and do the second initiation?" Ty asked. "Yeah, why not?" Daze said. "I need a backpack" Sky said. Daze hopped onto his back. "Cling." Daze said. "Found it, let's go." Sky said. Ty opened the door and they went outside, to Daze's house.

/

Alright! We got some questions or dares! Sorry, Faith and Will. Not today.

Faith and Will: Awwwww.

Sorry guys. So anyway, the dares!

Update soon!

If I can...

Dare for Sky: Be stuck in squid Infested waters for a day.

Dare for Daze: Be pushed into the void by the person here you like the most.

TA DA!

MyBrokenHeart123

Sky: W-what!?

Herobrine: XD

*Peace grabs Sky's arm and dragged him over to a wall. She puts a oxygen tank on his back and puts it on his back. Then drags him over to a pool of squids and pushes him in.*

Sky: *struggles* Whoever is the guy who made me do this, I hate you so freaking much!

Don't listen to him, he's overreacting MyBrokenHeart, he does this all the time when he does something he doesn't want to do.

1 day later…..

*Peace throws down a rope down to the pool and Sky climbs out. He takes the oxygen tank off and Peace puts a blanket around him.*

Sky: Never make me do that again.

D2:

Daze: The void? Does Minecraft even have that?

Faith: What's the void?

I think it's a dimension where there's nothing.

Daze: Oh my God, that exists!?

Herobrine: Yep, I've been there dozens of times.

Daze: Well, shizzle.

Seth: Is there even a portal for that?

Let me research! Geez.

*Peace types.*

Uh, you don't need a portal actually.

Tyler: Really?

Yeah, according to Notch, the void is underneath the bedrock.

Daze: So, I gotta dig down!? Isn't that breaking a Minecraft rule?

No, it's don't dig _straight_ down. Plus, I have a technique for that. Dig down 5 blocks, then dig across 3.

Daze: That works?

*nods*

Daze: Okay.

*hands Daze twenty diamond pickaxes, Daze starts digging the way Peace told her.*

Twenty minutes later…..

Daze: I hit bedrock!

Okay, just keep hitting it. Oh, right. Who should go down there with her?

Ty: I guess I'll do it. Sky's been through enough.

*Splashes Ty with a healing and regeneration potion and Ty jumps down the hole.*

Daze: W-what are you doing here?

Ty: *Shrugs* Part of the dare.

Daze: Oh yeah. Well, here's a diamond pick. *gives Ty a diamond pick.*

5 days, 2 ½ hours, 15 minutes later…

*Bedrock breaks.*

Ty: Finally!

Daze: Ty, you go first.

Ty: As you wish, m'lady.

*Ty jumps down the hole. Daze jumps in next.*

Back in the Ask/Dare room:

'Deadlox died in the void.'

'RainbowDaisy died in the void.'

*laughs.* Oh yeah, did I forget to read, if you go to the void you die?

Herobrine: XD

*Ty and Daze respawn.*

Ty and Daze: You're cruel.

I know. Anyway, bye!

-PeaceMaker1210


	8. Chapter 8

Daze rode on Sky's back the entire way. "There are such thing as airplane sounds. But do we need them?" Sky asked. "Noooo!" Daze said, airplane like. They laughed. They got to Daze's house and Daze went inside. Lily was on the couch taking a nap. Daze noticed a note on the table and read it. '_Daze- Sorry, I had to leave, my little brother gave me a call saying that his car broke down and he needed to get to a doctor's appointment. I left a bowl of food and water in the kitchen where she normally eats and I took her out again before I left. Sorry. :( -Dawn_' Daze didn't really care that Dawn left, she had to. She had to do it sometimes too. She threw the note in the trash in case they saw it. Ty and Sky came upstairs and immediately, Lily woke up. She hopped off the couch and walked over to Sky and Ty. They saw her. Lily cocked her head as if to say: 'Who the heck are you?'. "Daze? Why is a dog staring at us?" Ty asked. Daze came around the corner. "Oh, that's just Lily." Daze said. "Wait, that's Lily?" Sky asked. Daze nodded.

"Say Hi, Lily." Daze said. Lily raised her paw up as if to wave. "Okay, that's adorable." Ty said. He knelt down and Lily came walking over. Sky knelt down next to Ty and he held out his hand. Lily sniffed him for a little then licked his hand. "See? Animals love me." Sky said. Then, Lily walked over to Ty and she climbed up into his lap and laid down. "Well, shoot." Sky said. Ty and Daze chuckled. "She seems to like Ty." Daze said. "Probably because I have two cats as pets and Sky has a dog for a pet." Ty said. "Hey. It's not my fault Rascal wants to kill you in your sleep. Besides, it was one time." Sky said. "Yeah, one time of terror." Ty said. Daze snickered. "Well, I'm gonna get my laptop and headset. You two play with Lily or something." Daze said. She headed to her room and unplugged her laptop from its charger. She grabbed her headset as well. She slid both of those things into her backpack, then unplugged the charger and put that in her backpack.

She slid the backpack onto her shoulders and walked out to the living room where Sky was laughing at Ty because Lily had his phone in her mouth. Daze laughed. "Lily, come here girl." Daze said. Lily walked over and dropped the phone at her feet. "Unbelievable." Ty said. Daze rolled her eyes, knelt down and picked up the phone and gave it back to Ty. "WTF dude?" Ty asked. Daze shrugged and Sky laughed. Ty's phone rang. Lily went nuts, and starting barking like heck. "Oh shoot! She's ticked off!" Sky said. They ran out the door and the barking stopped. "Train your dog." Sky said. Daze laughed. "I need my backpack." Sky said. Daze jumped onto his back again. "Cling." Daze said. Sky and Ty laughed. They walked all the way to their house. They got inside and a dog met them at the door. "Hey, Rascal." Sky said, putting Daze down. "That's his dog, Rascal. My two cats are upstairs, Trouble and Pester." Ty said. (AN: Sorry, Herobrine wrote that part. DX) Just then, two tabby cats came downstairs and jumped onto Rascal's back. "Aww. That's cute." Daze cooed.

They walked past the three pets and went upstairs. Deadlox went into his room, and came back out with his phone and had his camera ready. "Dude, what are you doing?" Sky asked. "Hey, I wanted to do a quick vlog for you, me, and Daze." Ty said. "Sure, why not?" Daze said. He turned the camera towards himself and pressed record. "Hey, what's up guys? Deadlox here with a very special v-log. As you guys know me and Sky are living together. By the way, it's not Skylox." Ty said. Daze laughed. "It's not funny! Geez. Anyway, well we just found out, we're not the only youtubers living in our neighborhood, look who else is here." Ty said, he turned the camera towards Daze and Sky. "S'up builders?" Daze said. "That's right. RainbowDaisy lives here as well." Sky said. "Say hi to the camera, Daze." Ty said. "I just did." Daze said. "No, you said hi to the viewers, say hi to the camera." Sky said. "Oh, sorry. Hi Toby." Daze said. Ty and Sky laughed. (Hey, they rhyme! Holy crap!)

"Toby, I'm sorry that Ty's butt smells when he puts you in his back pocket but i really can't do anything about that." Daze said. Ty stopped laughing and Sky laughed even harder. "I-I seriously?" Ty asked. Daze and Sky laughed. Ty turned the camera around. "Toby, that's what you think? I'm so sorry, I'll never do it again." Ty said. Daze and Sky laughed harder. "Alright, enough talking to Toby. So yeah, Daze is now living in our neighborhood. She has already made some incredibly handsome friends." Sky came into the camera's view and both of them rubbed their chins. Daze laughed. "So, yeah. Enjoy the video! Whoo!" Sky said. Ty stopped recording and they went to their recording places. Daze stayed in the living room while Sky and Ty went to their rooms. Sky invited her to a skype call, Ty was already there, and invited two more people. BajanCanadian and ASFJerome, or a.k.a Fluffy. "Hi!" Daze said. "S'up, RainbowDaisy?" Benja said.

"Hey, that's my line." Daze said. They all laughed. "Alright, Daze. For your second initiation, we are playing Hunger Games, we have to see if you survive longer than us." Fluffy said. "Easy." Daze said. "You have to survive longer than two of us." Ty said. "Slightly less easy." Daze admitted. "Then you have to kill the rest of us when everyone else is killed." Sky said. "And crap, it just got hard." Daze said. "Alright. So which mod do you want to do?" Benja asked. "Uh, I don't wanna go with CreepyPasta, cause the mobs in that are just gonna kill me right away." Daze said. "I just wanna do a regular Hunger games to be honest." Daze said. "I wanna go with that." Daze said. "Alright, let's do dis!" Benja said. "That's my line." Ty said. No one laughed. "It's not funny when you do it." Fluffy said. "Man." Ty whined. They logged onto the Hunger Games Server and they turned on their recording.

"Hey guys, Sky here, and I'm with Deadlox, BajanCanadian, Fluffy, and RainbowDaisy and today we are playing Hunger Games. We set up a little challenge for Daze that she has to survive longer than two of us and when everyone else is killed. She has to come after us." Sky said. "I didn't agree to any of that! Just so you know." Daze said. "Yes, you did." Sky said. Daze typed another irritated face into the chat. They all laughed. They spawned to a game. 'Game begins in thirty seconds.'. "Oh yeah!" Daze said. "I'll take it easy on you but you have to go hard on me." Fluffy said. "Kay kay." Daze said. "See? She gets me." Fluffy said. "Because you so FLUFFEH!" Daze said. Then the game started. She ran to the first chest she saw and opened it, a stone sword, a bow, a couple of arrows, a couple pieces of bread and... "Oh yeah! I hit the jackpot! Budder armor!" Daze said. "What? No. Give me that." Sky said, running over to her with a stone sword. She put the armor on. "Too late." Daze said.

Sky typed an irritated face in the chat. Daze frowned and killed Sky. "WTF?" Sky shouted. "STAHP STEALING MY LINES!" Daze shouted. "I hate you so much." Sky said. "You mad bro?" Daze said. "Yes." Sky said. Daze laughed and she continued with the game. Benja killed three people, Fluffy killed two, Ty killed two as well. Daze killed three counting Sky. Now it was just Benja, Ty, Fluffy, and Daze. "NO! What the fudge?" Ty shouted. "What? What happened?" Benja asked. "A freakin' zombie killed me!" Ty said. Fluffy laughed. "Stahp! It's not funny!" Ty said, in his best Achmed voice. (In case you don't know who that is, he's a dummy of a ventriloquist named Jeff Dunham. He's freaking hilarious, you have to watch him sometime!) They all laughed. "No, for the love of God, please! Fudge!" Fluffy shouted. 'ASFJerome was killed by Witch using Magic.' Daze chuckled. "DeathMatch time!" Benja said. "I'm gonna beat your sorry butt." Daze said. "Whatever. You hit like a girl." Benja said. This gave him a lot of 'Really?' glares. "Never mind. Bad comeback." Benja said.

'DeathMatch begins in three seconds.' 'DeathMatch begins in two seconds.' 'DeathMatch begins in one second.' Daze ran all the way to the coliseum and saw that all of Jerome's stuff was there. She picked it all up and looked at the items she had. A betty, a diamond helmet, a steak, and a iron sword. He must've used all of his other stuff. She put on the diamond helmet and got her betty ready. Something hit her and turned around to see Benja with a iron sword. She got her sword out and ran, Benja ran after her. She went on top of the tower and got out her bow and arrow. She aimed carefully as he was looking for her and fired. A perfect hit. "Ow! Stupid skeletons!" Benja said. Daze chuckled and aimed again. She hit him again. "Fudge! I'm at five hearts!" Benja cried out. She leapt down from the tower and got out the betty. She ran towards him and hit him twice until he died. "Yes! Whoo!" Daze cheered. "Wait, you won?" Sky asked. Daze smiled. "Yep." Daze said.

"Looks like Benja got beat by Katniss, that's a first." Fluffy said. "Hey!" Benja said. "Well, anyway guys, that was Hunger Games, I'm Sky, and I'll see you later recruits, bye!" Sky said. They turned off their recording and said good bye to Benja and Fluffy. Ty, Sky and Daze just hung out. They cracked jokes, ate pizza, and talked about their past vids. Then it was time for Daze to go home. They agreed to hang out tomorrow. Daze smiled. 'This could be a start, of something awesome.'

/

More Dares! Yay!

Sky: Aw crap. Please tell me it's not by the same guy.

It's by the same guy.

Sky: NOOOOOOO!

Anyway, let's see what we have to do.

MyBrokenHeart123:

Sky can hate me all he wants...

BUT I GOT MORE DARES! (And a few truths)

Truth for Daze: Who do you like better, Herobrine or Notch?

Truth for Ty: If you were trapped in the Aether who would you want there with you?

Dare for Herobrine: Kill everyone in the room.

Dare for Sky: Keep doing back-flips nonstop for a week.

Dare for Ty: Get stuck in the Aether for a day with whoever you said in your truth.

I'm evil...

MyBrokenHeart123

Q1:

Daze: Notch, because Herobrine hates me to death.

Q2:

I don't know.. uh, Heart, I guess.

Heart: I'm special.

D1:

Herobrine: I can't kill Peace, Faith, or Will, because then Minecraft will disappear and I will disappear, so yeah. Other than that, with pleasure.

*Peace, Faith, and Will run into the obsidian and bedrock room for protection.* *Herobrine grabs AK-47.*

Herobrine: Prepare to die, suckas.

*Shoots everyone.*

'SkytheKidRS was slain by Herobrine.'

'RainbowDaisy was slain by Herobrine.'

'HeartBreaker was slain by Herobrine.'

'Deadlox was slain by Herobrine.'

'Sethbling was slain by Herobrine.'

'MunchingBrotato was slain by Herobrine.'

*Everyone respawns and Peace, Faith and Will come out of the room.*

Herobrine: I love my life.

D2:

Sky: Fudge, I don't know gymnastics.

Just do it!

Sky: Geez, okay okay!

*Starts doing backflips.*

1 week later..

*Peace's watch goes off.*

Okay, you're done.

*Sky falls asleep on the floor.*

Boys.

D3:

Ty: Oh, fudge.

Heart: Ready to go?

Ty: Yeah.

*Peace builds Aether portal.*

Here you go.

Heart: Thanks. *grabs Ty's wrist and drags him into the Aether.*

1 day later..

*Heart and Ty come out of the Aether.*

Ty and Heart: That was awesome!

Glad you enjoyed it! *Types something into computer and BajanCanadian and Fluffy appear next to Peace.*

Fluffy: WTF!?

Benja: Where are we?

Now you get to dare BajanCanadian and Fluffy! Till next time! Bye! -PeaceMaker1210


	9. Chapter 9

Daze was sitting on her bed, reading some tweets that she recently got. She got a phone call. She ran over to her cell phone and answered it. "Hello?" Daze asked. "Hello. Is this Daisy Iselin?" A woman on the other end asked. "Yes." Daze said. "Great, this is Dr. Sheri Johnson, I work at the Northwest Hospital and Medical Center. I am the one who took care of the one you found, Ashley Marie Surcombe." Dr. Johnson said. "Is she okay?" Daze asked. "Yes, her wounds are healed but we have no way of getting her home. Because her closest family she has lives in Cyprus." Dr. Johnson said. Daze was surprised. Ashley's family didn't live in the United States. 'No wonder she's so quiet, she doesn't even have some close family to talk to.' Daze thought. "Okay, so she requested me?" Daze asked. "Yes, she said you were the only one she can trust." Dr. Johnson said.

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit." Daze said. "Thank you." Dr. Johnson said. She hung up and went out to her car. She called Sky but it went to voicemail. "Hey Sky, it's Daze. I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna pick up Ashley so I might be a little late for the next initiation. I'll see ya in a bit, bye." Daze hung up and hopped into her car. She put the key in the ignition and started the engine. She back out of her driveway and drove to the hospital. She found a parking spot and got out of her car and went inside to the front desk. "Hello, may I help you?" The clerk asked. "Yes, I'm supposed to be picking up Ashley Marie Surcombe." Daze said. "Yes, I will call her down." The clerk said. "Thank you." Daze said. She took a seat in one of the chairs they had there. She waited about five minutes, but to Daze it seemed like three hours. Ashley came out of the elevator and into the lobby, Daze stood up and waved to get her attention, Ashley saw her and ran over to her.

"Hey." Daze said. "Hi." Ashley said. "I'm really glad you're okay." Daze said. "I know." Ashley said. Daze smiled. "Come on. Let's getcha home." Daze said, putting an arm around Ashley, making her smile. They hopped into Daze's car. On the way back, they got into some conversations. "Hey, I watch your videos." Ashley said. "You do?" Daze asked. Ashley nodded. "I watch them whenever Cecily wasn't looking." Ashley said. Daze sighed. "Cecily is a bad person, Ashley. She is a mess up." Daze said. "I know. I don't even know why anymore why I was friends with her." Ashley said. They were silent for a bit. Daze had an idea. "Hey, do you wanna join Minecraft military?" Daze asked. Ashley perked up and looked at her. "Really?" Ashley asked. "Yeah. Why not? The military has a bunch load of nice people, trust me, you'll forget about Cecily in no time. Plus, you'll also be a Sky Army general as well." Daze said. "Sky Army? As in, SkyDoesMinecraft's Army?" Ashley asked. Daze nodded. "I met him." Daze said.

"I know." Ashley said. Daze smiled. "I already play Minecraft, I have a skin and everything." Ashley said. "What's your username?" Daze asked. "AshleyMarieeGaming." Ashley said. "Nice name." Daze said. "I have a small Youtube Channel, I barely post anything on it." Ashley said. "That's okay. Until I started Minecraft Military, my Youtube channel was pretty small too." Daze said. "Really?" Ashley asked. Daze nodded as she pulled up in front of Ashley's house. "I'll think about joining Minecraft Military." Ashley said. "Okay, take all the time that you need. Skype call me when you made your choice, okay?" Daze asked. Ashley smiled and nodded. "See ya." Ashley said. "See ya." Daze said, and she drove away. She pulled into her driveway and turned off the engine. She got out of the car and locked it. She went inside and went back onto her laptop. There was a Skype call invite and it had been pinging for fifteen minutes. "What the fudge?" Daze asked herself out loud. She accepted it and Sky and Ty were on her screen.

"No, she definitely likes me better." Ty said, possibly retorting. "Who likes Ty now?" Daze asked. Both of them flinched. "When did you get on?" Sky asked, obviously startled. Daze chuckled. "Uh, five seconds ago." Daze said. "Oh." Sky said. They were looking like they were talking about something that they didn't want her to know. "Okay, if you guys were talking about girls then I don't wanna know." Daze said. "Okay." Both of them said. Daze rolled her eyes. "Alright, so what is the third initiation?" Daze asked. "Parkour. My initiation." Ty said. "Oh shoot." Daze said. "What?" Sky asked. "I'm one of those people who's kinda good at it." Daze said. "Oh, like Sky?" Ty said, which earned a 'Hey.' from Sky. Daze rolled her eyes. 'Boys.' She thought. She logged onto Minecraft and went onto Ty's server. She immediately spawned in front of a huge parkour course. The whole course was surrounded by obsidian, there was lava below it, and she was in survival, so she couldn't escape it.

"Alright, so you have to try and get to the end of the course and beat my time, which is 5 minutes and 37 seconds." Ty said. "Oh shizzle. Why you do dis to me?" Daze asked. "Because I wanna do dis to you." Ty said. Daze rolled her eyes. "Okay." Daze said. "Alright, ready, set, go!" Sky said. Daze began jumping immediately she made it about twelve blocks without falling. '18 more jumps to go without falling, come on Daze, you can do it. She heard a hiss and turned to see two creepers heading towards her. 'Shizzle! I must've set off a tripwire!' Daze thought. She started to jump again then squids and enderman fell from the ceiling. "NOOO! Why!?" Daze asked. "Revenge!" Sky said. "What did I do?" Daze asked. Sky didn't answer. She just kept on jumping till there were no more jumps and stepped on a pressure pad. She teleported outside of the course. Ty stopped a timer he was using. "Four minutes 45 seconds. You beat my time." Ty said. "Yay!" Daze said. Ty threw a potion of harming at her. "Ty, WTF is wrong with you? You jerk! Oh my God!" Daze cried out. Ty and Sky began laughing.

She respawned again behind the the two boys and went into creative mode and got a TNT and a redstone torch. She placed the TNT down, then the redstone torch next to it and ran, she heard the explosion and the boys cries of rage.

/

OMG almost 300 views!? 'o' OMG thank u so much!

Sky: People actually read this?

(-_-) Shut up. Time for dares and questions! We have a lot of them!

Ty: Oh no. How many people?

Three.

Everyone except Peace: O.O

I know right!? Let us begin!

MojoDojo:

I dare benja to win a hunger games with only a stick

I dare fluffy to shave himself

I dare sky to post *idk where* that he is over budder

I dare ty to sleep with rascal with the door closed for a week

Heart: *sarcastically* Yay, Mojo is back. (-_-)

What's wrong with Mojo?

Heart: I still haven't forgave him/her for making me almost say bad stuff about Sky.

D1:

Benja: Seriously? *sighs* Okay, whatever.

*Game begins and he runs the other direction heading for the trees. He punches the trees till he gets two oak logs. Makes planks, makes four sticks.*

5 minutes later….

Benja: I did it! I won!

WTF

D2:

*Grabs razor and turns it on and shaves Fluffy.*

Fluffy: I feel naked.

Heart: How are we gonna make it grow back?

*runs over to chest and grabs two bonemeals, runs back and hands one to Heart.*

Rub bonemeal on him, works on wheat, why not baccas?

*Peace and Heart rub bonemeal on Fluffy for five minutes and his fur grows back.*

Fluffy: I'm handsome again!

*rolls eyes.*

D3:

Sky: I posted it on Facebook.

D4:

Ty: NO! That's too far. NOT HAPPENING!

You didn't feed him so he bit your arm one time. Get over it.

Ty: Fine. *Goes into his room and Rascal is already there.* Hello dog.

Twelve hours later…

Ty: *comes out of his room with two bite marks on his arms.* He fudging did it again!

Now I'm starting to think he hates you.

*Gives Evil Smirk* MORE DARES!

Dare for Bajan: PURPOSELY lose at Hunger Games 5 times in a row.

Dare for Daze: Do the Moroccana in the middle of a mall. #FlashMob(Get the joke? No one?)

Dare for DA FLUFFY: Destroy a Betty.

Dare for everyone: Run a triathlon.

Dare for Sky(MWHAHAH): Call butter GOLD for 1 hour.

Truth for Benja: Who in this room do you hate the most?

Truth for Ty: Are you mad at Herobrine because he named your cats?

Truth for Sky(Watch out!): If the person here you liked the most was turned into a squid hybrid, would you still like them?

PS: And just for the record Sky, I'm not a dude. I'M A LADY! RESPECT PLEASE!

MyBrokenHeart123

D1:

Benja: Dang it.

Twenty minutes later...

Benja: I just saw my life flash before my eyes.

D2:

Daze: WTF is that?

I have no idea, can you explain it in the next chapter so she can do it? Thanks.

D3:

*Fluffy standing in front of a pool of lava holding a Betty*

Fluffy: *whispers to Betty* I am so sorry. *throws Betty into the lava*

Everyone: Fudge.

Herobrine: I can just teleport to the end so I'm fine by it.

Three hours later…

*Everyone gasping and panting.*

Daze: Don't. *pant* make us *pant* do that again.

D4:

Sky: Noooo! But I like Bu- er, I mean the other name I call g-g-gold.

Ty: This is gonna be a long hour.

Q1:

Benja: Herobrine. He's a b-.

Fluffy: *interrupts* LANGUAGE!

Q2:

Ty: Not really. That's kind of what they are. Although, their real names are Crystal and Creeper.

Q3:

Sky: Depends. Are they gonna join the squids and try to kill me or help me kill the squids.

By the way, I don't care anymore, you're making me use the g-word and I don't like it.

Guest:

Step 1: Get Sky to find the derpiest of all the squids

Step 2: Get Sky and derpy squid to have a short staring contest

Step 3: Get Sky to say " I hate you..." to derpy squid

Step 4: Get Sky to...KILL THE SQUID WITH FIRE!

Step 5: Get Sky to shout " I'M DOING THIS BECAUSE I HATE YOU!

And Herobrine...* gives Herobrine an AK-47 *...kill them all... BYE!

Hey, Sky! I need to do something with you!

Sky: What?

I can't tell.

Sky: Fine.

*Peace teleports them to a lake.*

Sky: WTF!? SQUIDS! CRAP! OH GOD, I SWEAR PEACE, IF MYBROKENHEART TOLD ME TO GO IN WATER FULL OF SQUIDS AGAIN!

No she didn't, but A: She might do it again. And B: If she did, I might tie you up and drag your lazy butt out here.

Sky: (-_-) What am I supposed to do?

According to guest, you have to pick out the derpiest out of all of these squids, *points at the fifty squids that are here. I'll give the next step after that.

Sky: Okay. *looks at all of the squids* That one looks pretty derpy. *points at a squid looking at an alphabet book*

Looks like it, he doesn't even know his alphabet.

*Both walk over to the squid. The squid puts down his book.*

Squid: What do you want?

We need you to come with us.

Squid: Why?

Sky: Something that my friend set up.

Squid: Sure whatever.

*Peace teleports them back to the Ask/Dare room.*

Alright, staring contest go.

*staring contest Sky vs. Squid starts*

Three minutes later….

*Ty walks in while the contest is still going.*

Ty: Hey, Sky. Where's-

Sky: *Blinks* Aw! God dang it, Ty! I lost!

Squid: hehe

Alright, now you have to do this. *whispers the rest to Sky.*

Sky: *evil grin* Awesome.

*Peace runs over and grabs flint and steel from her chest and gives it to Sky*

Sky: Squid, I hate you.

Squid: I know you hate every squid.

*Sky lights the squid on fire.*

Sky: I'M DOING THIS BECAUSE I HATE YOU!

*Squid dies.*

Herobrine can you bring him back to life and I'll teleport him back to the lake, okay?

Herobrine: Whatever. *brings squid back to life*

*types something into computer and the squid teleports back to the lake.*

Sky: That was fun.

D2:

Herobrine: Peace, Faith, Will, this is the part when you run into the obsidian and bedrock room.

*Peace, Faith and Will run into the room*

*Herobrine kills everyone with the AK-47*

*Everyone respawns a few seconds later.*

Seth and Tyler: Stop doing that!

Herobrine: Never!

*Ashley appears next to Peace.*

Now you can ask Ashley!

Ashley: What is this place?

Bye! See you in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Five favorites! Four followers! 386 views! 17 reviews! Awesome!

Daze got onto her computer right away at noon when she was done with everything. She got a skype call from a person whose username she didn't recognize. 'Ashiee123'. She accepted the call and Ashley came up on her screen. "Hi Ash. What's up?" Daze asked. "I made my decision. I want to join the Minecraft Military." Ashley said. "Awesome! I'll have to e-mail the other generals after my next initiation, you can come over to my house and watch if you want." Daze said. "Sure, why not? I'll be over in about five minutes." Ashley said. "Okay, I'll see ya then." Daze said. "Bye." Ashley said, and then she disconnected. Daze got a skype call a few seconds later from Sky, she accepted the call. "Alright, guys. What do we got today?" Daze asked. "Alright, today's challenge is from Ssundee." Sky said. Sure enough, along with Ty and Sky, there was Ssundee a.k.a. Ian. "Hey, Ssundee, what's up?" Daze said, waving.

"Nothing much. Alright, your challenge is Five Nights at Freddy's." Ian said. Daze already saw a problem with that. "Uh, I already got to night three on my 10 million video." Daze said, scratching the back of her neck. "Well then, you have to finish the game." Ian said. "Alright, I'll come over to your house, because one, I need to see if you're doing it, and two, I've only played Five Nights at Freddy's once, and I wanna see your reaction." Ty said. "I also have Ashley coming over." Daze said. "That's cool." Ty said. "I'll be recording it, so yeah." Daze said. "Awesome. Well, see ya." Ian said. "Bye." Daze said, waving. "I'll come over too. I never made it past night two, I wanna see if you can make it past night three." Sky said. "Awesome. See ya in a bit." Daze said. Sky waved and disconnected along with Ty. Daze opened up Five Nights at Freddy's and waited for Sky, Ty, and Ashley. Daze heard a knock on her door and Lily barked and ran at the door. "Lily, shush." Daze said. Lily stopped barking. Daze opened the door to see all three of them. "Hey guys. Come on in." Daze said. "Thanks." Ashley said, and they walked past Daze and into her house.

"Nice place." Sky said. Ty shot him a look. Daze smiled. "Thanks." Daze said, and she sat down on the couch. Sky sat down on her left, Ashley on her right, making Ty sit next to Ashley. Daze brought up her recording app. 'Three, two, one.' "S'up builders? RainbowDaisy here. Today I'm with SkydoesMinecraft, Deadlox, and a brand new Minecraft Military general AshleyMarieeGaming." Daze said. "Hi." Ashley said. "Today we're playing Five Nights at Freddy's. Well, continuing it in anyway. Last time I played, I died on night three. So I'm going to try and finish the game." Daze said. She clicked continue and she began the game. "Alright, so what's the point of the game exactly? I've never heard of this one." Ashley said. "Oh, it's a horror game where you're a night guard at a pizza place working from midnight to six in the morning. There's these animatronics that come to life and they're trying to kill you." Ty explained. "So you have to survive five nights of this stuff?" Ashley asked. "Yeah, exactly." Sky said. Ashley suddenly looked interested.

"Alright, night three. Here we go. Where's the old guy? Call me up." Daze said. The phone rang. They all laughed. "You called it." Ty said. 'Hello? Hey, you're doing good.' The guy said. "Thanks." Daze said. 'Most people don't last this long.' The guy said. "Who the fudge says that!?" Sky exclaimed. "That's what I said!" Daze said. The guy continued his talking not for very long this time. Daze checked the cameras, put them down and saw a gold thing that looked like Freddy. "OH MY GOD! What the fudge! What the fudge, okay?" Daze cried out. "What was that thing?" Ashley asked. "I have no clue." Daze said. "It kinda looked like a gold version of Freddy." Ty said. "It butter!" Sky said. They all gave him unimpressed looks. "Sorry." Sky said. Daze rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her game. She checked her cameras and saw the duck was missing. "Oh crap. The duck gone." Daze said. She checked her other cameras she heard stuff in the kitchen. "Oh you're in the kitchen? That's fine. If you want a midnight snack, I'm a security guard, but I'll allow it." Daze said.

"So you don't mind if we get a snack?" Ashley asked. "Yes." Daze said. "Aww." They whined. Daze laughed. "Wait, why is it that the duck is moving, but not the bunny?" Daze asked. She checked the camera and the duck was still there. "But seriously, what the heck was that thing? Freddy voodoo? Freddy doodoo? Freddy do don't? Freddy don't screw with me. Freddy go to nether." Daze said. The others laughed. "What the heck was that? I need to freeze frame or screen shot that cause I have no freaking clue." Daze said. She checked her cameras and saw that the duck was in the east hall. "Hi there. You're getting close." Ty said. She checked her doors. She waited a few seconds before going back to the cameras. "Mr. Ducky. You're getting a little close to us." Ashley said. "Sorry if I don't have anything interesting to say, I'm pretty focused on what I'm doing. So just let Sky, Ty, and Ash, entertain you." Daze said.

"I swear, I think it's the cupcake that's behind all this. The cupcake has powers." Sky said, pointing to the cupcake with eyes. Daze checked her cameras and saw the duck was in the dining room. "Hi." Daze said, moving on. She checked her doors and then her cameras. "Okay, so now nothing is happening." Daze said. She checked her cameras and saw the duck for a second in the east hall. "Oh crap. Ducky Ducky quack quack quack. Ducky Ducky quack quack quack. Ducky ducky go away. Ducky ducky no one loves you. " Daze said. They laughed. She checked her cameras and saw the fox peeking out of his curtain. "Oh no. Not you." Daze said. Freddy popped up on her screen and then disappeared. "Why Why Why! Who Who Who Who's there? No one? God dang it. You're already out and it's three in the morning!" Daze cried out. "Calm down, Daze. Calm down." Ashley said.

"Okay." Daze said. She took some deep breaths. "Okay. I'm good." Daze said. "You sure?" Ty said. Daze nodded. She checked the Pirate's cove and then the show stage. There was no one there. "Oh God! Oh no! They're all out! How?" Daze said. She checked the cameras and she couldn't find them. "Oh crap. Oh eff me!" Daze said. "Okay. Four a.m." Sky said. "Alright, where the freak da frack are they?" Daze asked. She checked the hallways. "Okay, one's in the west hall. Where are de others?" Ashley said. "Okay, the duck is by the restrooms, the fox is still in his room and the bunny is, right outside my freaking door." Daze said. She checked the light on the left door. The bunny was there and she shut the door. "See. I knew it. I knew your number. I knew you were gonna be there." Daze said. "Taste the fear." Ty said. Daze looked at him. "You're not helping." Daze said. Ty shrugged. "Wasn't trying to help." Ty said.

Daze turned back to her game. "Alright, five am and 19% power, I can make it even if Mr. Bunny decides to stay there." Daze said. "Yeah, that's right. You stay there all you want." Ashley said. "You jerks. You squids. Yeah, that's right. I called you a squid. Whatcha gonna do?" Sky taunted. Daze turned the light on the right and the duck was there, Daze quickly shut the door. "You had to ask!" Ty exclaimed. "It's alright. I can still make it. I can keep these doors closed the rest of the night if I have to!" Daze said. She checked the right door, the duck was gone. "Ducky's gone." Ashley said. Daze opened the right door. The bunny was still there on the other side. She checked her cameras then checked the door. The bunny was gone. "Okay. Good." Sky said. "You ain't got nothing on us." Ty said. "You tell 'em, Ty." Daze said. "We're winners. We're winners, baby." Ty said. Daze checked the left door and the bunny was there again. She closed the door. Freddy's laugh was heard. "No no. That's not okay." Ashley said.

Daze checked the right door and the duck was there again. She closed the door. "Oh great. You're both here. Wouldn't be a party without the both of you. I'm gonna ride this the rest of the night. So screw you." Daze said. She noticed her power was at 2% now. "Oh God. No. If the power goes out while they are there, do you die?" Sky asked. "I don't know I never ran out of power." Daze said. Then the clock turned to six. They all collapsed in relief. "I could've sworn you weren't gonna make it." Ty said. "Me too." Daze said. "Alright, night four." Ashley said. "I'm gonna really try and beat it." Daze said. The phone rang. 'Hello. Well, you made it to day four. Hey listen, I may not be around to leave you a message tomorrow.' "Aw. Why?" Daze asked. There was a knocking on the old guys side. Their eyes widened. It kept going through his message. 'It's been a bad night here. For me. I'd rather record this important message for you. But, when I did. But hey, do me a favor, you should look in the back room, you should check there often, then it won't be so bad. I always wondered what was in those empty heads, they're-' But he was interrupted with the fox popping out.

They all gave a small scream when he popped out and died. "What the heck!?" Daze said.

Time skip to the part of the guys convo was interrupted.

'I always wondered what was in those empty head, they're, you know.' A small song played. Daze, Sky, Ty, and Ashley were all confused with the lovely song part, it sounded like a lullabye. Then they heard an animatronic attack sound, then the call ended. They just stood there in silence. "Freddy killed the guy!?" Daze cried out. "OH my God." Ty said. "Oh geez." Sky said. "If Freddy's willing to kill the guy what does he have in mind for us?" Ashley asked. Daze went to check her cameras only on Pirate's cove. She needed to keep an eye on that fox, he was the only reason why she died in the first place. She checked her doors and the bunny was there as usual. She closed the door. "Okay, why do I have to go through six hours of this crap? Why did I come back for another night?" Daze asked. She checked the right door, but no one was there. "Oh good. At least we have company for this nightmare." Sky said. She checked the door again at around the 2 am mark, he wasn't there. "He's gone." Ashley said. Daze checked her cameras again, this time the fox was peeking out of its curtain. "No! How could you be out it's too early!" Ty cried.

"I swear, if you come out coyote I will shut the door so hard. I don't know if its a coyote but I don't wanna check." Daze said. She checked the doors and went back to the cameras. This time, the fox was in the shadow stage of the pirate's cove. "Crap. NO. You get back in there!" Daze said. She shut the camera and checked the doors. The bunny was there and she shut the door. She kept doing the same pattern. She checked her cameras again and saw the fox was not in his room. "OH CRAP! Where is he!?" Ty exclaimed. Daze shut the door. She checked the west hall cam and saw the fox running down the hall. She got out of the cameras and looked at the door. All they heard was knocking then nothing. They all sighed in relief. She checked the east corner hallway and saw something really close to the camera. "Oh man. Is that Freddy?" Ashley asked. Daze nodded and shut both doors. "But this wasting power. Can I leave this one open?" Daze asked, opening the right door. Then Freddy killed her. "No you cannot." Sky said.

She started over night four and watched the cameras. Nothing happened for an hour until the bunny showed up. She shut the door. She checked the pirate's cove. The fox was peeking out. "Oh, come on! Why are you out?" Ty whined. It was now 2 am and she checked the cams. "So, apparently Mr. Coyote here wants to hang out there till the end of the night. I really don't appreciate that." Daze said. "God, dang it. Why are these nights so long?" Sky asked. They waited a two more hours and nothing happened. There was Freddy's laugh. "No. God, dang it. Stop it, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it." Ashley said. "I swear to God, bear. If you're there, I will beat the crap out of you." Daze said. They checked the west corner cam, and saw the bunny glitching. "What's wrong with the bunny?" Ty asked. "I have no clue." Sky said. They checked the east corner cam and saw Freddy again. "NO. I'm not gonna let you kill me this time." Daze said, and she shut the right door.

She checked the pirate cam and saw the fox was gone. "Oh crap!" Daze cried. She shut the right door and looked at the west hallway cam and saw the fox running down. There was knocking then nothing. It was now 5 am. They checked the pirate cam and the fox was back, they checked the east corner cam and Freddy wasn't there. She opened the right door. Then opened the left door and checked it, the bunny was there. She shut the door. "It's always the bunny, why?" Ashley asked. She noticed her power was at 2%. "No crap! 2% milk! No!" Daze cried. Then the clock turned to six. "Oh my God!" Daze said. "We made it!" Ty shouted. Sky and Ashley cheered. Fifth night. "Okay, guys. This is it. This is the fifth night." Daze said. "Let's do dis!" Ty said. They were two hours in. Daze checked the left door. The bunny was there. She screamed and shut the door. "Okay, okay." Daze said. "Okay." Daze said. She checked the right door. The duck was there. She screamed and shut the door. "They're both there!" Sky cried. "I don't wanna see the duck. I don't wanna see him." Daze said. They waited another hour. "Ducky still there?" Daze asked. She checked the door.

"Yeah, ducky still there." Ashley said. "Ducky has to be the creepiest out of all the characters." Ty said. They agreed. They sat there watching the cameras until there was a knock on the right door. "What was that, what was that, what the heck was that?" Daze asked. She gasped. "He's knocking on the door. Go away, go away, I don't want any Girl Scout cookies. Maybe the mints if you have them, because they're awesome frozen." Daze said. They all laughed. It was now the middle of 5 am. "No, please. 3%!" Sky exclaimed. Daze checked her left door and saw the bunny was there. She shut the door. "Oh God, he's right there!" Ty said. "I'm gonna lose, I'm gonna lose, I'm gonna lose! Oh God! Oh no! Come on! Six o'clock, six o'clock, six o'clock!" Daze cried. The power went out. The lullabye played. "No! No, I lost! I lost the game! I can't put myself through this anymore! I can't do it! I quit! Just stop, I d-. Then the clock turned to six. Her jaw stopped in mid-sentence. "Oh, oh my God." Daze said, while laughing.

They all laughed along with her. Daze gasped. "My shift is over! I freaking, made it through the whole game!" Daze said. They cheered. They went to the main menu. "Wait, WHAT!?" Ashley said. "What?" Sky asked. Ty looked at the screen and pointed at it. There was a sixth night. "What. The. Fudge." Daze said. "Why is there a sixth night?" Ashley asked. "I dunno. But, anyway. That was Five Night's at Freddy's. I hope you enjoyed us freaking out every five seconds. If you enjoyed this, please hit that like button down below. Also go and subscribe to Sky's, Deadlox's, and Ashley's channels. And don't even think about asking me to do the sixth night, because I really don't want to." Daze said. "Slap that like button with your nose!" Sky exclaimed. "Slap it with your face!" Ty shouted. "Don't actually do that. Anyways, see ya! Minecraft Military out!"

More dares!

Sorry, I spelled Macarena wrong. You know... the dance. Look it up, its everywhere. The dare WAS...  
>Dare for Daze: Do the Macarena in the middle of a mall.<br>Now new dares... Sky, you are so mean to me so...  
>Dare for Sky: Go Sky Diving. (Get it? Sky diving?)<br>Dare for Sky: Have Ashley dress you up like a girl(Make-up and all)  
>Dare for Sky(This one isn't so bad, its more like funny): After every sentence you say, add... in my pants. (Example: Hi my name is Bob in my pants.)<br>Dare for Sky: Star on a cookie show. (Yes, a cookie show. I like cookies.)  
>Dare for Ashley: Read a Merome FanFic.<br>Dare for everyone: All out fight against Herobrine! WOOH!  
>Truth for Sky: Why do you like butter?<br>Truth for Sky: Why are you so mean to me? (Or do you suspect I'm a squid?)  
>Truth for Deadlox: Tell us the story behind... #Ty'sLeftFoot!<br>Truth for Daze: What's your least favorite book.  
>Dare for Daze: I dare you to read it! :P There ya go! Keep writing, I can't wait to find out what happens next!<br>P.S: Just a side question, don't put this in the story, PLEASE! If you got your heart broken and you don't want to do anything, how do you move on?  
>Weird question I know.<br>MyBrokenHeart123

D1:

Daze: Thanks for clarifying! Okay, good news. I know how to do it, but bad news there's no malls in Minecraft, so I can't. Plus, Peace has been working hard on this chapter since eight this morning, took a break to clean up her whole house, then worked on this chapter for another six and a half hours and is exhausted, plus she has another chapter to work on tomorrow. So she's probably not willing to write about this event.

D2:

*Peace and Sky are on an airplane.*

Sky: Dang I hate life.

*Peace pushes Sky out of the airplane.*

D3:

Sky: -_-

*Ashley drags Sky's arm into her room.*

Fifteen minutes later…

*Sky comes out wearing a tank top, skirt, and makeup.*

Everyone except Sky: XD

D4:

*Ty comes in covered in squid ink*

Sky: *sniffs* Dude, you smell like poop in my pants.

Everyone except Sky: XD

D4:

Sky: Hey guys! Sky here! Welcome to the cookie show!

Herobrine: But I hate cookies.

*MybrokenHeart breaks in and kills Herobrine.*

MyBrokenHeart: Don't ever say you hate cookies. Ever.

D5:

Ashley: I'm blind!

D6:

Charge!

*Everyone charges at Herobrine*

Five minutes later…

*Herobrine dies.*

Everyone: Yay!

Q1:

Sky: Because it is awesome.

Q2:

Sky: Your first dare that you ever did was pushing me into a pool full of squids, don't do any dares on me for two whole chapters, apologize for making me go into a pool full of squids, and do dares on Tyler and Seth, and maybe I'll be more nice to you.

Q3:

Ty: Oh, it's just some random thing that Sky made up to be honest.

Q4:

Daze: A Wrinkle In Time.

D7:

Daze: *finishes book* Worst book ever. *throws book across the room*

Siris the Guardian of Aura

C1: Grrrr... how dare you bash on Enderman... and if you're wondering what it is to me i was the leader of Ender-Army AND The Shining Obsidian... don't bash on the enderman or i'll ride the enderdragon into your bass... Grrrr…  
>Daze: Chill out. I really don't hate enderman to be honest. They do really cool stuff. It's just that whenever I'm minding my own business, they just appear in front of me, which makes me look at them, which makes them kill me. So, since you're the leader of the Ender and Shining Obsidian army, can you tell the enderman that I come in peace and to stop killing me and instead just say 'Hi.'? That's all I'm asking. Okay, cool.<p>

C2: Wait... herobrine... -looks at herobrine- whatcha doing here Pops?

Herobrine: Peace made me come, don't ask.

D1: i dare you all to go to the end, p*** off all of my people (enderman), and fight them with a stick.

Five minutes later…

*Everyone respawns*

Daze: Okay, that wasn't really fair. The Enderdragon was with them.

Frances:

Omg... you did my dares! Yay!

And Herobrine... * hands him another AK-47 * ... you know what to do...

And also Sky... i'm sorry but...* pushes Sky in a lake of squids *...I'M GONNA CRY IN A CORNER NOW! BYE!

D1:

*Peace, Faith, and Will run into the obsidian and bedrock room and Herobrine shoots everyone.* *Everyone respawns*

Everyone except Herobrine: Stop doing that!

Herobrine: No.

D2:

*Sky falls into the pool of squids*

Sky: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! WWWWHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYY?

Five minutes later….

*Sky climbed out of pool*

Sky: Since you apologized there's no need to cower in the corner.

MojoDojo:

D1:This Is One For My Buddy Heart ;] NOW You have to lead the squids for a week :) (And every time herobrine shoots one its another day)

D2:Jerome you have to wear underwear EVERYWHERE (even in public) For a week

T1:Sky Which Ship Do You Prefer,Skytato or Skylox

D1:

*Herobrine shoots all of the squids*

Herobrine: Weeks over let's go.

Heart: (-_-) But I was gonna have fun with this dare.

D2:

*Fluffy walks into a village only wearing underwear.*

Villager: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.

*Fluffy kills villager*

Fluffy: Screw you.

T1:

Sky: Do I have to answer this?

*nods*

Sky: Is neither a good answer?

*shakes head.*

Sky: *sigh* Fine, whatever, uh, Skylox.

*Ty stands in the doorway, mouth agape.*

Sky: Aw, fudge.

Shameless Girl:

I dare Sky to babysit a baby squid with out kill her.  
>I dare Herobrine to not kill anyone for a week and see what's become of him with hit killing habit.<br>I dare Ty to admit he is in love with Ashley.  
>Ashley who do you have a crush on? I dare Fluffy to shave a blad state spot on his head and put a tattoo that says 'I like my fluff' I dare benja to attack a blaze in the nether with weapons or armor. Hehehe.<p>

D1:

Baby squid: I wanna play hide-and-seek!

Sky: Okay, you count. I'll go hide.

Baby: Okay! One, two, three, four.

*Sky goes to a secret trapdoor he made underneath the floor and hides in the spot there.*

D2:

Herobrine: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

Heart: *interrupts* LANGUAGE!

Herobrine: I was going to say fudge.

Heart: Oh.

D3:

Ty: But I don't have a crush on Ashley.

D4:

Ashley: Nobody. I've never been in a relationship.

D5:

Hehe.

Fluffy: I hate this.

*Shows everyone the tattoo.*

Everyone: XD

D6:

*Benja respawns*

Benja: NOOOOO! SHAMELESS GIRL I FAILED YYYYYYYOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!

Everyone: WTF.

New chapter maybe tomorrow! Bye! -PeaceMaker1210


	11. Chapter 11

Daze woke up to the vibrating sound of her phone. She sat herself up in her bed to check to see who it was. It was, her mom? She groggily looked at her alarm clock, 6:39 am. 'What's my mom calling for at this early in the morning?' Daze wondered. She shook it off and answered it. "Hello?" Daze asked. "Morning, Daisy." Her mom said. "Mom, how many times have I told you, call me Daze." Daze said. "I'm your mother. I get to call you whatever I want to." Her mom said. Daze rolled her eyes. "You use that same excuse every time." Daze said. "Why are you acting so tired?" Her mom asked. "Mom, in case you forgot, you're two hours ahead of me. It's 6:40 over here." Daze said. "Oh." Her mom said. "So, anyways. How are the other two?" Daze asked. "They're sort of having a blast. Raina knocked out her two front teeth." Her mom said. "Oh my gosh, how?" Daze asked.

"She was getting dropped off from Girl Scouts, her friends, Kelsey, and Maria, and her decided to have a race to our porch, she tried to grab Kelsey, she stumbled and fell, her two front teeth hit the ground, one tooth fell out while the other one got shoved up inside of her gums. The orthodontist had to pull that one down and put the other tooth back in place. She now has a cast on her two front teeth while they heal." Her mom explained. "Oh. Poor girl." Daze said. "I know." Her mom said. "So, you settled in, okay?" Her mom asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. I now have dog." Daze said. "You got yourself a pet?" Her mom asked. "Yeah. A french bulldog. Her name is Lily." "Oh, those things. They're adorable aren't they?" Her mom said. "This one is extremely adorable." Daze said, just as Lily hopped up onto her bed. Daze smiled and she petted Lily's head. "So, I was wondering, in a couple of days, can we come visit you?" Her mom asked. "Maybe in three days, I've got two more videos to record." Daze said.

"Alright, I'll tell the other two." Her mom said. "Hey, by the way, Raina has been denying me on my skype call invites, and she hasn't commented on my videos like usual, and neither has Cameron, why?" Daze asked. "They've just been really busy. Cameron with baseball, soccer, and football practice, Raina with Girl Scouts, softball, piano lessons, and this new teeth situation." Her mom said. "Oh. Well, I was just checking. So, I'll see you in a couple of days. Bye. Love you." Daze said. "Bye. Love you too." Her mom said, and she hung up. Daze hung up as well and put her phone back on her nightstand. She looked at the clock, it was still 6:45 am. She pulled the covers back over her body, and tried to go back to sleep, but to no avail. She sighed and got out of bed and got dressed in black jeans, gray spaghetti strap tank top, a black leather jacket, black fingerless leather gloves, burgundy flats, she put on a gold necklace with a purple gem in the middle and got earrings that matched.

She brushed her hair out and pulled it back into a low ponytail, put black sunglasses on her head, and put on light pink lip gloss. She ate breakfast, took out Lily, and checked her twitter, her e-mail, her facebook, and her instagram. She all saw one thing in common. All of them had either a picture with her and Sky or her and deadlox, in love. "What the fudge, I thought I told them no shipping me and Sky or Deadlox." Daze said to herself. She suddenly heard someone opening her door, slamming it shut, and running upstairs, she checked to see who it was and was surprised that it was Ashley. "Ash, what's wrong?" Daze asked. "It's Sky and Ty." Ashley said. "What about them?" Daze said. "They were fighting." Ashley said. Daze was shocked. 'The most popular best friends on Youtube, fighting? No, Ashley must have this all wrong, there is no possible way.' Daze thought. "Ashley, I think you made a mistake, there's no wa-."

"No! I'm serious! Ty was pushing him around, Sky tried to calm him down, but then Ty said something that set him off, then they started screaming at each other, then Sky walked away from him!" Ashley said. Daze was getting worried now. "What exactly happened?" Daze asked. "I was just taking a normal walk." Ashley began.

Flashback:

Ashley jumped off her porch and went to her mailbox. She opened the mailbox and took everything that was in there out. "Magazine, magazine, electricity bill, magazine, and letter from mom." Ashley said, aloud. She started to head back to her house when she heard a voice. "Why don't you just back off!?" Someone yelled. Ashley was startled by the sound. She turned to the sound of the noise, but no one was there. But she knew she heard someone. She grabbed a rock, placed the mail on her porch, and put the rock on top of the mail that way it didn't fly away. She crept toward the place where she heard the noise, she saw that it came from, Sky's house? "What in the world?" Ashley asked herself. She crept towards their house, and heard the noise getting louder. She saw Rascal in his doghouse, cowering. Ashley ran towards the doghouse, knelt down and put her hand inside, Rascal whimpered. "It's okay. It's just me, Ashley." Ashley calmly said. Rascal let Ashley pet him. Something was wrong, Rascal never cowered like this.

She crept towards the backward where there was a chain fence, she knelt down and listened to voices. "Ty, calm down." "NO! You're ruining my chances with her!" Ty said. 'They're not fighting over something, they're fighting over someone, but who?' Ashley wondered. "Ty, come on. Let her choose, fighting over this is stupid." Sky said. "I don't care! I really like her, and you're trying to steal her from me!" Ty said. "I'm not trying to steal her, I'm just treating her like I treat any other person." Sky said, calmly. But Ashley could hear the fear in his voice. "See? This is why you're so called ex-fiance dumped you!" Ty said. Ashley was shocked, how could Ty say that to him? Ashley peeked around the corner and saw now that Sky was starting to get angry. "Well, at least my girlfriend didn't dump me for for another guy!" Sky screamed. Ashley's jaw dropped open. 'What is going on?' Ashley thought.

"Do you know what? I'm done. I'm outta here." Sky said. He stormed back inside. ty just stood there mumbling angrily. Ashley couldn't believe what she heard. She backed up from the house slowly, making sure she wasn't seen. Then, when she was on the street, she ran towards Daze's house. She had to tell her about this.

End flashback.

Daze was surprised. "They were fighting over someone?" Daze asked. Ashley nodded. 'One person, a girl, is effecting their friendship.' Daze thought saddened. "I need to get online for my next initiation anyway. I'll ask him about it." Daze said. Ashley nodded. Daze got into Minecraft and waited for the skype call, it came about five minutes later. She accepted it and Sky and another boy came on. "Hey, Daze. This is Jason." Sky said. "Minecraft Universe?" Daze asked. "Yep." Jason said. "I love your music." Daze said. "Favorite?" Jason asked. "Eclipse." Daze said. "Good girl." Jason said. "Hey, where's Ty?" Daze asked. "Uh, he woke up sick." Sky said. 'Lie.' Daze thought. "So, the sixth initiation is a sing off." Jason said. Daze froze. "Uh, can we do something else?" Daze asked. Sky shook his head. "Why?" Jason asked. "I, I kinda, well, I-" Daze stutters. "Daze." Sky says, crossing his arms. Daze sighed. "I have stage fright." Daze said. Sky and Jason looked at each other in surprise.

"Really?" Jason asked. Daze nodded. "Come on. It's one song, that's it." Sky begged. Daze quickly shook her head. "Please?" Jason and Sky said. Daze shrunk a little. "Fine." Daze said. "Yay!" Sky said. Jason looked at her weirdly, then started chuckling. Sky must've noticed the same thing as Jason noticed, although Daze had no idea what they were laughing about, Sky started chuckling as well. "What?" Daze said, confused. Sky and Jason burst out laughing. "What is so funny?" Daze asked. "Why are you dressed as Sky's minecraft skin?" Jason asked. Daze looked at him. "No, I'm not." Daze said. "Uh, yeah. You are." Sky said. Daze looked down at her clothes, they were right, she looked exactly like Sky's skin. " Shizzle." Daze said, as she facepalmed. That just made Jason and Sky laugh harder, which made Daze laugh. "I had no idea about that, I just threw on random clothes!" Daze said, while laughing.

"Okay, okay." Jason said, while his laughter was dying down. "Let's all get onto my server before we all die." Sky said. Daze logged onto Sky's server and she spawned to where she ran away the last time. Jason and Sky spawned somewhere else. "Where are you?" "At the sing off stage." Sky said. "Hold on." Jason said. Jason teleported Daze to him. "Thanks." Daze said. "Don't mention it." Jason said. Daze smiled. "Alright, three, two, one. Hey guys, Sky here. Today I am here with RainbowDaisy, and True Minecraft Universe. Okward Industries should be here in a bit shouldn't he?" Sky said. Then Okward came into the skype call. "Hi guys." Okward said. There was a chorus of, 'Hey.' 'Hi.' and 'S'up?'. "Alright let's do this!" Okward said. "Alright, so I guess since Okward was here last I guess he gets to go first." Sky said. "Oh me?" Okward asked. He ran up onto the stage. "Alright, Okward, I decided to make this a little bit of a challenge, all of us have to sing the whole song." Daze said.

"Ah, what the crap." Okward said. They laughed. "This is the consequence for being late." Daze said. "Dang it." Okward said. "Alright, so Okward what are you going to sing?" Jason asked. "I'm just gonna sing Classic by MKTO. "Alright! Whoo!" They cheered. "Go Okward!" Daze said. "Alright, here we go." Okward said.

Hey! Where's the drums?

Oh whoa-oh-oh-oh

Let's go!

Ooh girl you're shining

Like a 5th avenue diamond

And they don't make you like they used to

You're never going out of style

Ooh pretty baby

This world might've gone crazy

The way you save me

Who can blame me

When I just wanna make you smile?

I wanna thrill you like Michael

I wanna kiss you like Prince

Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye

Like Hathaway

Write a song for you like this

You're over my head

I'm out of my mind

Thinking I was born in the wrong time

One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you,

Baby you're so classic

Four dozen of roses

Anything for you to notice

All the way to serenade you

Doing it Sinatra style

Ima pick you up in a Cadillac

Like a gentleman bringin' glamour back

Keep it reel to reel in the way I feel

I could walk you down the aisle

I wanna thrill you like Michael

I wanna kiss you like Prince

Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye

Like Hathaway

Write a song for you like this

You're over my head

I'm out of my mind

Thinking I was born in the wrong time

It's love on rewind,

Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it)

Out of my league

Old school chic

Like a movie star

From the silver screen

You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're class and baby you're sick

I never met a girl like you ever til we met

A star in the 40s, centrefold in the 50s

Got me tripping out like the sixties

Hippies Queen of the discotheque

A 70s dream and an 80s best

Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn, Massive

Girl you're timeless, just so classic

You're over my head I'm out of my mind

Thinking I was born in the wrong time

It's love on rewind,

Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it)

Out of my league

Old school chic

Like a movie star

From the silver screen

You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic

They all cheered. "Yeah! I'm cool! You're all awesome! I'm free every Friday!" Okward said, making them all laugh. "But today is Wednesday." Sky said. "Hey, listen. I don't care what day it is today. I'm free on Fridays." Okward said, getting up in Sky's face, making him back up. Okward hit Sky, making Daze kill Okward with a diamond sword. "Daze, what the crap?" Okward asked. "Nobody slaps Sky but me, that's my job." Daze said. "Alright, Jason. It's your turn." Sky said. "Alright." Jason said, running onto the stage. "Alright, dude. Whatcha gonna sing?" Okward asked. "I'm gonna sing, Wake me up by Avicii." Jason said.

Feeling my way through the darkness

Guided by a beating heart

I can't tell where the journey will end

But I know where to start

They tell me I'm too young to understand

They say I'm caught up in a dream

Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes

Well that's fine by me

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

I tried carrying the weight of the world

But I only have two hands

Hope I get the chance to travel the world

But I don't have any plans

Wish that I could stay forever this young

Not afraid to close my eyes

Life's a game made for everyone

And love is the prize

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

Didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know (didn't know, didn't know)

They cheered again. "Yeah! I love you guys!" Jason said. He ran off the stage. "Okay, Daze. Your turn." Sky said. "Why can't I go last?" Daze asked. "Because I wanna." Sky said. "No." Daze said. "OOooooooooohhhh!" Jason said. "Oh no, she didn't!" Okward said. "Yeah, I did bro." Daze said. "Please?" Sky asked. "No." Daze said. "Fine, fight till the death, no weapons. whoever loses goes." Sky said. "Fine." Daze said. She put away her sword so her hands were empty. The punched each other multiple times. Sky turned red and flopped over, dead. "I won." Daze said. "Dang it!" Sky raged. Jason and Owkard laughed. Sky slowly walked there. Obviously not wanting to go. Daze ran over to him and punched him onto the stage and blocked the doors with obsidian so he couldn't get out. "Okay, I'm just gonna sing my parody, New World, because I have no idea what else to sing." Sky said.

First I opened my eyes

Then I felt such a strange breeze

I had traveled to a world made of block

Totally unbeknownst to me

When you play Mine, mine, Minecraft

Mine, mine, minecraft

Mine, mine, minecraft

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

There were animals all across the land

Villagers working hard hand in hand

There were roses, mountains, and a big blue sea

even trees far as the eye could see

How'd this happen?

Why am I here?

What's my purpose in this place?

Who's that coming?

What am I hearing?

As the night approaches

I should go and hide

There's all sorts of creatures

run with all my might.

When you play Mine, mine, Minecraft

Mine, mine, minecraft

Mine, mine, minecraft

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

When you play Mine, mine, Minecraft

Mine, mine, minecraft

Mine, mine, minecraft

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Enderman, zombies, creepers who go hide

either live or die it's up for me to decide

When you play Mine, mine, Minecraft

Mine, mine, minecraft

Mine, mine, minecraft

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

When you play Mine, mine, Minecraft

Mine, mine, minecraft

Mine, mine, minecraft

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

(AN: I was listening to the song while writing this part.)

Daze was shocked. She always thought that his singing voice was just edited in the music video, but boy, was she wrong. His voice was awesome, he should be on The Voice or something. "Alright, Daze. It's your turn. Can you break the obsidian so I can get through?" Sky asked. Daze walked to the exit and broke the obsidian. Sky walked off while Okward and Jason were still cheering, and Daze walked on. "Okay, oh God. I'm nervous." Daze said. "She has stage fright." Sky explained. "Yes, I only sang once, never did it again. I was eight." Daze said. "You haven't sang in ten years?" Jason asked. Daze shook her head. "Not once." Daze said. "Alright, go ahead." Okward said. "Alright." Daze said.

Well I've heard there was a sacred chord

David played and it pleased the Lord

But you don't really care for music, do ya ?

Well it goes like this:

The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift

The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Well your faith was strong but you needed proof

You saw her bathing on the roof

Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you

She tied you to her kitchen chair

She broke your throne, she cut your hair

And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Oh baby I have been here before

I've seen this room and I've walked this floor

You know I used to live alone before I knew you

And I've seen your flag on the marble arch

And love is not a victory march

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Well there was a time when you let me know

What's really going on below

But now you never show that to me do you

And remember when I moved in you

The holy dove was moving too

And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Well maybe there is a God above

But all I've ever learned from love

Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you

And it's not a cry that you hear at night

It's not somebody who's seen the light

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

watch?v=sDJgxE-0PZI

Sky, Jason, and Okward were speechless. "Whoa." Sky said. "That was.." Jason trailed off. "Awesome." Okward said. Daze smiled. "Thanks." Daze said. "Okay, I think Daze won this one." Sky said. "Definitely!" Jason said. "You and Sky should make a parody!" Okward said. "Thanks!" Daze said. "So guys, post down in the comments saying who did best. Although, in our opinion, Daze totally won." Sky said. "Are you guys saying that just to be nice?" Daze asked. "No, we're serious. That was really good!" Jason said. "You sound like Taylor Swift!" Okward said. "Alright, anyway, I'm Sky, and we'll see you later recruits. Bye!" Sky said. They turned off their recording. "Alright, I'll see you guys later." Okward said. "Me too!" Jason said. "Bye!" Daze and Sky said. "Bye." Jason and Okward said. They disconnected. Daze glared at Sky. "What?" Sky asked. "You lied to me, you know." Daze said. "No, we're serious. You're good at singing." Sky said. "No. Not about that. You lied to me about Ty." Daze said. "N-no I didn't." Sky said. Daze sighed. "I knew you guys were fighting." Daze said. Sky was startled. "How did you?" Sky asked.

"Ashley went out to get her mail and she heard you. She went to go investigate and saw you two fighting. She ran to my house and told me." Daze explained. "Oh." Sky said, looking down. "You know, you've could've told me. I would've understood. Heart and I fight sometimes fight." Daze said. "You do?" Sky asked. Daze nodded. "So, who were you fighting over?" Daze asked. Sky looked down. "I really don't wanna talk about it." Sky said. Daze shrugged. "It's okay if you don't." Daze shrugged. "I better go and work things out with Ty." Sky said. Daze nodded. "I'll see you in a bit." Daze said. "Bye." Sky said. "Bye." Daze said. She disconnected by shutting her laptop. "Did you have to tell him how you knew?" Ashley asked. "He asked. I told him." Daze said. "Who do you think they were fighting over?" Ashley asked. "It doesn't really matter. As long as they work it out." Daze said. Daze wouldn't admit it out loud, but there was really a part of her that really wanted to know.

Sky's 3rd point of view-

When Daze disconnected, he let out a sigh of relief, at least she let him go without an answer. He didn't blame Ashley for discovering their fights, Sky knew Daze was gonna find out at some point. Sky shut his computer and exited his room to talk to Ty. He knocked on his bedroom door across the hall. He didn't answer. He sighed and knocked again. No answer. He went into the living room and saw Ty lying on the couch. "Hey Ty." Sky said. "What do you want?" Ty asked, grimly. "Daze knows." Sky said, plainly. Ty stood up. "What do you mean?" Ty asked, worried. "She knows about the fight. She knows we were fighting over someone." Sky said. "She doesn't know that the 'someone' is her, right?" Ty asked. Sky shook his head. Ty let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, that's a relief." Ty said. "Look, if she ever does find out we both like her, she has to make that decision on her own." Sky said. Ty nodded. "I know." Ty said.

"So, fighting over her is just gonna weaken both of our chances of getting her." Sky said. "I know." Ty said. "So, we should just let her take her time. After a couple of months or so of getting to know her, we'll both tell her, and just let her make the decision." Sky said. Ty nodded. "Okay." Ty said. Sky stuck his hand out. "Truce?" Sky asked. Ty shook it. "Truce." Ty said. Sky smiled. Now it was only up to Daze.

/

AN: 400 views! Yay! I wuv you guys! Ask/Dare time!

MojoDojo:

D1:Sky you have to live with a squid for a month AND share your stuff with him(NO VIOLENCE)

D2:Fluffy you have to wear a horse mask with nothing but speedos for a week (even in public)

T1:Ty which ship do you prefer? Skylox,Enderlox,Or Brotatolox

D1:

Sky: We already live with squids, we have a pool of them over there. *points to pool full of squids* I've been pushed in there twice.

D2:

*Fluffy walks out of his room wearing a horse mask and speedos*

Everyone: XD

Fluffy: I hate this already.

T1:

Ty: I have no idea what enderlox is, Brotatolox isn't even a thing, so I'm gonna have to go with Skylox.

Shameless Girl:

HAHAHAHAHA! Uhh. I'm awesome. I dare I dare Sky to find a enderman and try to befriend it with out it kill him.

I dare Herobrine to try to have a sleepover with a really really dumb villager and not kill. I dare Fluffy to date a zombie pig girl for a few days. Peace, what was the stupidest conversation you have ever had? Benja, I dare you to get a piercing in your nose. I dare Daze to trick a enderman into giving you a piggyback ride for a hour.

D1:

Sky: Hi friend.

*Enderman kills Sky*

D2:

Villager: Ha.

Herobrine: Can I kill it now?

*shakes head.*

Herobrine: Dang it.

D3:

Fluffy: Hi. Zombie pig-girl. Will you go out on a date with me?

*zombie pig-girl kills Fluffy*

Zombie pig girl: Grunt grunt grunt grunt grunt grunt. (Translation: I'm married, you idiot!)

T1:

The stupidest conversation? Uh, that would have to be the time where my mom told me the basics of softball although I already played it for over a year. Most boring ten minutes of my life.

D4:

Benja: No way! My mom would kill me!

Benja's mom: Darn right I would!

Benja: SEE!?

How did your mom even get in here?

Benja: She has her mysterious mom ways.

D5:

*Enderman giving Daze a piggyback ride.*

Daze: I think she talked to her people. The Enderman didn't kill me this time!

Frances:

( stops crying in the corner and reads the new chapter )

Yay! Sky forgave me! Did he? Meh whatevs...

Dare for Jerome : Win The Hunger Games with only a piece of bread and a bow

Dare for Mitch: Read a Merome fanfic

For Sky: In return for sorta forgiving me on the last chapter...( makes it rain butter )... HERE YA GO!

And Herobrine I took pity on the others so i'm gonna kill you now...( takes AK-47 and kills Herobrine )

Bye!

D1:

Fluffy:

*playing hunger games.*

Fluffy: Dang it!

Heart: What?

Fluffy: Mitch just beat me.

Benja: Yeah!

D2:

Benja: *reads a paragraph* *screams and throws phone across the room* That was disturbing! Holy crap!

C1:

Sky: OMG thank you! *runs around in the butter rain*

*Everyone joins in.*

Everyone: BUTTER!

C2:

Herobrine: NOOOOO!

*Herobrine gets shot and dies*

Everyone: Yay!

After dares…

Faith: Hey, I just realized. MyBrokenHeart didn't show up today.

You're right. She didn't. Sky! I think you hurt MyBrokenHeart badly! She didn't do any dares today!

Sky: She didn't?

*Peace and Faith shake their heads*

Sky: Huh, weird.

Next chapter coming this week! By the way, winter break begins this Friday! A whole two weeks with no school! Whoo! So you can expect a boatload of chapters from me! See you soon! -PeaceMaker1210


	12. Chapter 12

AN: 500 views! I am so happy right now! A perfect Christmas wish! Thank you all so much! *gives everyone internet candy canes* Here's your reward! Onward with the story!

Daze was so excited. The last initiation. All week she was waiting for this. Now she was going to be part of Sky Army if she could pass this one. She had a feeling it was going to be the hardest of them all. 'What could it be? X-run? Spleef? Drug craft?' Daze wondered. She was anxious all day for Sky to give her the call. She couldn't concentrate the whole day. Lily even tried calming her down. But that didn't work. She watched Simon's Cat videos to calm herself down. Daze was both a cat and a dog person. She loved them both, and both were adorable to her. Daze's dad had a cat, named Charger, Charger hated her mom, mostly because her dad was giving her mom all the attention and not him. Daze frowned at that memory. Now, Daze hated her dad, he was a jerk. Ever since Daze got into high school, she became interested in video games. Her dad wanted her to be a singer, because she was good at singing, a teacher, because she loved kids,or a vet, because she loved animals.

But when Daze became a Youtuber, he never been the same, her dad completely ignored her. Then the fights started between her parents, they eventually divorced when she turned sixteen, almost a whole year after she became a Youtuber. Daze shook that thought from her mind and watched Simon's cat playing with Sticky tape. She laughed as the cat kept trying to get it off. It reminded her of Raina. Raina liked glue, for exactly that reason. 'How does the guy who makes these get all of these ideas?' Daze asked herself. Then the skype call invite popped up. Daze froze up for a second. 'This is it.' Daze thought. She accepted the call. Seven people were there. Sky, Ty, Jason, Tyler, Jerome, Mitch, and another guy, Husky Mudkip or Quentin. "Hi." Daze said, waving. Lily jumped up next to her. "OH CRAP! It's the demon dog!" Ty shrieked. Lily cocked her head, as if to say: 'What the heck are you talking about?'. "Alright, Daze. This is your last initiation. It's to see how well you know us. Mudkip will be asking the questions." Sky said. "Okay. I got this." Daze said.

"Alright, first question." Mudkip said. Then Heart came on the screen. "Sorry. Did I miss anything?" Heart asked. "Nope. We were just getting started." Sky said. "Awesome." Heart said. "You invited Heart?" Daze asked. "Yeah, to tell you if you fail this I'll never forgive you." Heart said. Daze threw her hands up. "Okay, okay! Sheesh!" Daze said. They all laughed and Daze put her hands down. "Alright, first question. What does Sky call gold?" Mudkip asked. "Easy. Butter or Budder." Daze said. "Next. What's Sky real first name?" Mudkip asked. "Adam." Daze said. "Wow. Never thought you knew that." Sky said. "Why?" Daze asked. "Because you never call me by my real name." Sky said. Daze rolled her eyes. "What does Sky's favorite animal?" Mudkip asked. Daze held her breath for a second. "Turtle? I think." Daze said, unsure. "What's Sky's favorite food?" Mudkip asked. "Sushi." Daze said. "What's Deadlox's first name?" Mudkip asked. "Ty. I call him that, so." Daze said, shrugged. "Too easy. Give her a hard one." Ty said.

"What's Ty's twitter name?" Mudkip asked. " deadloxx. Two x's." Daze said. "What's Ty's catchphrase?" Mudkip asked. "Don't do dis!" Daze cried. They all laughed. "Alright, what state does Minecraft Universe live in?" Mudkip asked. "California." Daze said. "She's good." Jason said. "What's Jason's favorite food?" Mudkip asked. "Prizza!" Daze said, in a sing-songy voice. " What does Jason call bats and pigs in Minecraft?" Mudkip asked. "He calls bats Dillon and pigs Jeffrey." Daze said. "What's BajanCanadian's first name?" Mudkip asked. "Mitch." Daze said. "HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS STUFF!?" Mitch cried. "I'm a stalker. I'm so good, I even know when Sky's birthday is." Daze said. Sky's eyes widened. "Which is?" Sky asked. "January 17th, 1992." Daze said. Sky didn't say a word. "Alright, who is Mitch's roommate?" Mudkip asked. "Jerome." Daze said.

"How many videos has Mitch posted?" Mudkip asked. "Little over 200." Daze said. "Hacksource." Daze said. "Who gave Jerome the nickname, Fluffy?" Mudkip asked. "Sky did." Daze said. "What's my first name?" Mudkip asked. "Quentin." Daze said. "What's my girlfriend's name?" Mudkip asked. "Annie or Vengelfe." Daze said. "What's MunchingBrotato's first name?" Mudkip asked. "Tyler." Daze said. "What is Tyler's instagram name?" Mudkip asked. "MunchingBurrito." Daze said. "Who is Janet?" Mudkip asked. "An old lady character that Tyler created and does the voice for." Daze said. "SHE KNOWS TOO MUCH!" Tyler shouted. They laughed. "What did Sky use to call Lapis Lazuli?" Mudkip asked. "Either blue shizzle or lapis lapoopie." Daze said. "Final question. What does Jerome call a diamond axe?" Mudkip asked. Daze looked at Jerome. "Betty." Daze said.

"You got all of them right, what the crap?" Husky said. Daze shrugged. "Like I said, stalker. I even know Deadlox's birthday, which by the way, is April 17th." Daze said. Sky and Ty didn't say a word. "Well, you're in Sky army. We'd better tell the viewers." Jason said. "Good idea." Sky said, and he pulled up his recording. "Okay, hey guys, Sky here and this is another vlog, today I'm here with Deadlox, MinecraftUniverse, BajanCanadian, Fluffy, Mudkip, MunchingBrotato, HeartBreaker, and RainbowDaisy. Now, I bet you guys are wondering. 'Sky! Why has RainbowDaisy been in your videos seven times in a row? Well, we were doing initiations so that way, the generals in Minecraft Military, Daisy's army, can also be a general in Sky army, well, she passed all of them." Sky said. "Yep! I did dis! I totes did dis!" Daze cheered. "STOP STEALING MY CATCHPHRASE!" Ty shouted.

They all laughed. "Never! I do dis for Minecraf!" Daze said. That just made them laugh harder. "Okay, this is too much." Sky said, his laughter dying down. "Alright, so she will repeatedly come back in multiple videos. Plus, Heart as well." Jason said. "Yay!" Heart said. Daze rolled her eyes. 'Fangirl.' Daze thought. "Now, I will have my own little games." Daze said. "Oh, crap. I'm scared." Ty said. "Heart and I recently made up two mini games. Since you two made me play seven of your games, you're gonna play our games." Daze smirked. "Oh, shoot." Sky said. "When will we have to do this?" Ty asked. "Today or tomorrow." Daze said. "Oh man." Sky said. "But we need five players. Any of the rest of you guys wanna play?" Heart asked. "I'll do it." Tyler said. "Awesome." Heart said. "What is the game exactly?" Jason asked. "They'll have to find out when they play it." Daze said. "I swear, if it involves lava, I'm out." Ty said. "No." Heart said.

"Okay, good. Anyway guys. We'll be in RainbowDaisy's next video with….whatever mini game she has planned. So we'll see you later recruits. Bye!" Sky said. He turned off his recording. Everyone said goodbye to each other and they left the call. Daze shut her laptop and smiled. Her, Daisy Iselin, was no longer just a Military major, she was also now a Sky Army general.

/

Sorry, for the short chapter guys! I'm kinda in a hurry. I'm visiting my grandparents tomorrow and staying the night there, I can't bring my laptop. When I found that out, I ran into my room, punched my pillow, banged my head against the wall, watched SkydoesMinecraft for an hour, and then fell asleep. So there won't be another chapter till Monday or Tuesday. Plus, I'm working on an awesome pixel art on Minecraft PE. It's gonna take me a few hours to make. Enough rambling, onto the dares!

Siris The Ender Mage chapter 11 . Dec 14

uhh i'm a dude

and dare for deadlox: have his dead army kill everybody

C1:

Daze: *blushes* My bad.

D1:

*Peace, Faith, Will, and Deadlox run into the obsidian room as subscribers burst threw the fourth wall.*

Sky: FFFFFUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEE!

*Subscribers kill everyone and they run back through the fourth wall.*

*Everyone respawns and the others come out of the obsidian room. Peace uses her writing powers to fix the wall.*

Heart: Why do you have such murderous subscribers?

Frances chapter 11 . Dec 14

NEW DARES!

Dare for Jerome: Read a Merome fanfic like Bajan did

Dare for Ty: Read a Skylox fanfic

Dare for Sky: Read a Skylox fanfic

... NOW I'M GONNA GO SORT MY LIFE OUT! BYE!

D1:

Jerome: *reads* WHY DO PEOPLE WRITE THESE!? WHY!?

D2:

Ty: *reads* WTF.

D3:

Sky: Eh. I see these all the time. I'm used to it.

C1:

Have fun sorting out your life!

MyBrokenHeart123 chapter 11 . Dec 15

Sky, I am SO sorry for pushing you into a pool of squids.

But... you said no DARES. Not truths.

Truth for Sky: What do you like better, Wafflez or Pancakez?

Truth for everyone: Are you okay with Sky's answer?

Dare for Seth: BUILD BE AN AUTOMATIC COOKIE CRAFTER!

Dare for Tyler: Jump off a building.

YEP! I WANT AN AUTOMATIC COOKIE CRAFTER(It better be made soon)!

MyBrokenHeart123

C1:

Sky: Apology accepted. I'm sorry for being mean. *Gives budder*

D1:

Tyler: Do you like waffles?

Sky: Yes, I like waffles!

Tyler: Do you like pancakes?

Sky: Yes, I like pancakes!

Tyler: Do you like french toast?

Sky: NO!

Tyler: (O.O)

(Note: This is the 'Do you like waffles?' song. It is hilarious. Look it up on Youtube!)

Q1:

Everyone: Yep.

D2:

Seth: *Places blocks* Working on it now!

D3:

*Tyler is standing on top of the Empire State Building*

Tyler: *Jumps* FOR NARNIA!

C2:

Seth: *places pistons* BE PATIENT, WOMAN!

MojoDojo chapter 11 . Dec 15

IM SORRY BUT IM OUT OF DARES FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER

(Because i know everyone is sad ;n;)

Everyone except Peace: Hurray! *starts raining budder*

Why you do dis, Mojo?

Shameless Girl chapter 11 . Dec 15

Hehehe. I'm evil.

I dare Sky to sing call me maybe by Katy perry.

I dare Herobrine to Read the fanfiction Blockcrossed lovers (it's a minecraft fanfiction). I dare broken heart to play 5 nights of Freddy's.( I hate that bunny! It gives me the creeps!)

I dare Benja to make a ghast cry.

Fluffy, would you rather read all the twighlight books plus movies, and watch titanic or get shot by an arrow in the shoulder and foot?

I dare daze to get her hair cut to ear length and dye teal, yellow, blue, and purple strips in it.

Faith I dare you to sit on herobrines back until he gives you a horsey ride for a hour.

Peace would you rather jump off a super high dive or read a twilight without showing any emotion or complaining. Pick one.

D1:

Sky: Do you mean Carly Rae Jepsen? Then, okay.

*hands Sky a microphone and lyrics*

Since this song is about a boy I changed the lyrics a bit.

Sky: Thanks.

I threw a wish in the well

Don't ask me I'll never tell

I looked at you as it fell

And now you're in my way

I trade my soul for a wish

Pennies and dimes for a kiss

I wasn't looking for this

But now you're in my way

Your stare was holding

Ripped jeans

bikini was showing

Hot night

Wind was blowing

Where you think you're going baby?

Hey I just met you

And this is crazy

But here's my number

So call me maybe

It's hard to look right at you baby

But here's my number

So call me maybe

Hey I just met you

And this is crazy

But here's my number

So call me maybe

And all the other girls

Try to chase me

But here's my number

So call me maybe

You took your time with the call

I took no time with the fall

You gave me nothing at all

But still you're in my way

I beg and borrow and steal

At first sight and it's real

I didn't know I would feel it

But it's in my way

Your stare was holding

Ripped jeans

bikini was showing

Hot night

Wind was blowing

Where you think you're going baby?

Hey I just met you

And this is crazy

But here's my number

So call me maybe

It's hard to look right at you baby

But here's my number

So call me maybe

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

I missed you so so bad, bad, bad, bad...

It's hard to look right at you baby

But here's my number

So call me maybe

Hey I just met you

And this is crazy

But here's my number

So call me maybe

And all the other girls

Try to chase me

But here's my number

So call me maybe

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

So call me, maybe

*Fangirls burst through the fourth wall*

Faith: Shizzle.

D2:

Herobrine: *reads* *shrugs* Not a bad fanfic.

D3:

Night 1, 4 am.

*runs out of power and Freddy kills her*

Heart: *whimpers* I don't like that game.

D4:

*Mitch looks at ghast*

Mitch: You suck.

*ghast spits out fire charge and kills Mitch*

Q1:

Jerome: O.O I'd rather get shot.

*Will shoots Jerome in the shoulder and foot*

Jerome: *winces* I didn't mean literally!

Will: *shrugs*

D5:

Daze: I can't. My mom would kill me.

D6:

Faith: *jumps on Herobrine's back* Giddy up, horsey! Giddy up!

Herobrine: No.

Faith: *slaps Herobrine on the head* GO!

Herobrine: No.

Faith: *hits Herobrine with a enchanted diamond sword*

Herobrine: Okay, okay! I'm going! *starts crawling*

Faith: Yay!

Q2:

I've already done both. I like the high dive better.

See you in the next chapter! Bye! -Peacemaker1210


	13. Chapter 13

Daze did her usual routine, get up and dressed, eat breakfast, take out and feed Lily. She expected Raina, Cameron, and her mom to get here at three. She cleaned up her house, got herself ready, and Lily ready as well. By the time she was done with all that, it was only ten in the morning. She had enough time to make the game course, then play Heart's and her's game. She smiled evilly. She knew they feared for the worst of what she and Heart were gonna do to them. But there was really nothing to worry about. It was just a mini game. She grabbed her laptop and invited Heart to a skype call. She came on after thirty seconds. "Hey, what's up?" Heart asked. "Do you wanna build the game course?" Daze asked. "Yeah, we better get started now. Otherwise, you won't have enough time later." Heart said. They logged onto Minecraft and Daze created a new multiplayer world. She invited Heart on and Heart spawned in the exact same spot as Daze did.

They grabbed glowstone, red, green, blue, magenta, and purple stained clay, oak logs, oak planks, wooden trapdoors, and budder blocks, for Sky's sake. They made little platforms in the sky made out of the stained clay and glowstone, a huge platform at the beginning of the course in the sky made out of oak logs and oak planks, and at the end, was another huge platform made out of oak planks, trapdoors, and there was a huge budder trophy there as well. They got everything setup in about half an hour and Daze invited Sky, Ty, and Tyler into the call. They too showed up in thirty seconds. They also showed up in Daze's world too on the course. "What the crap is this? Parkour race?" Ty asked. "No. This is our game, Finish the Story." Heart said. That had a chorus of 'what's' from the boys. "We'll explain in the recording." Daze said. "Budder trophy! Thank you!" Sky said. "We did it for your sake." Heart said.

They all laughed. "Okay, Tyler, you get green, Ty you get blue, I'll get red, Heart will get purple, and Sky will get magenta." Daze said. "Okay, as long as I don't get pink." Sky said. They got to their spots. "Alright, three, two, one. S'up builders? RainbowDaisy here. Today I'm here with MunchingBrotato, Deadlox, HeartBreaker, and SkydoesMinecraft, and today we are playing a new game called Finish the Story. I know you guys are wondering, what's Finish the story, RainbowDaisy? It's a game that pretty much Heart and I came up with. You know the little comment changes you see in the comics? Well, that's pretty much what we're doing. The goal is to get to the end of this huge parkour course and the only way you can move ahead is by adding onto the story. But, the kicker is, you only have one second to come up with something. Alright, let's do this. Tyler, you get to start." Daze said.

"Oh, me? Okay. Once upon a time." Tyler said. "There was a banana." Ty said. "That slipped." Daze said. "And it peeled itself." Heart said. "Onto a child." Sky said. "Who died." Tyler said. "And his parents hated him." Ty said. "Forever and- oh eff me." Daze said, as she fell off her platform. They all laughed. "Wait, does Heart go or?" Sky asked. "No, this is where we stop." Heart said. "So, what do we have so far?" Daze asked. "Uh, once upon a time, there was a banana, who peeled itself onto a child who died and-" Ty said. "You know what, I don't wanna know." Daze interrupted. She respawned at the beginning of the course and she went back to the spot she was at. "Okay, new story. Once upon a time." Ty said. "Dinosaurs." Daze said. "Lived." Heart said. "And ruled." Sky said. "THE WORLD!" Tyler cried. (Now I'm switching to dialogue.)

Ty: Back in the eighties.

Daze: Where there was Star Wars.

Heart: And Michael Jackson.

Sky: And a lot of drugs.

Tyler: I like the Goldmember movie.

"What? No, bad part. Bad part. Go back." Sky said. "What? No. Bullcrap." Tyler said. "Yeah, that was pretty bad." Heart said. Tyler put his head down and went back.

Daze: Once upon a time.

Heart: There was a walrus.

Sky: He was..dumb.

Tyler: ….

Tyler threw himself off the platform making everyone laugh. "Okay, it's my turn to start." Heart said. "Alright, go." Ty said.

Heart: Once upon a time.

Sky: There was a man.

Tyler: With a walrus nose.

Ty: …..

Ty laughed. "I'm sorry. That nose part just threw me off." Ty said. They all laughed. "Okay, Sky. You start." Tyler said.

Sky: Once upon a time.

Tyler: There was a sandwich.

Ty: It tasted good. Oh fudge.

Ty fell off his platform. They all laughed. "This is great. This is great. I love this game. Tyler, you start." Daze said.

Tyler: Once upon a time.

Ty: There was a banana.

Sky: Oh God. Not again.

Daze: It was yellow.

Heart: It was blue too.

Sky: I ate it.

Tyler: It tasted horrible.

Ty: ….

"That was you Ty." Heart said. "What? What'd he say?" Ty asked. "It tasted horrible." Tyler said. "Oh crap, I didn't hear that." Ty said. He went back a platform. Sky was in the lead.

Ty: Once upon a time.

Tyler: Oh crap. There was a duck.

Heart: YOU GUYS ARE GOING BACKWARDS!

Tyler let out a scream and he jumped off his platform.

Ty: Once upon a time.

Daze: There was a whale.

Heart: It was blue.

Sky: It was very fat.

Tyler was making his way to the platform.

Tyler: Hold on I'm comin' Hold on I'm comin' Hold on I'm comin' Hold on I'm comin' Hold on I'm comin' Hold on I'm comin' Hold on I'm comin' Hold on I'm comin' Hold on I'm comin'. He was on a diet!

Ty: Wait, what?

"Ty, you have to go back." Heart said, laughing. "Oh really?" Ty said. "Yeah." Heart said. "Well, crap." Ty said. He went back a platform. Sky was now one platform away to the end.

Daze: Once upon a time.

Heart: There was a girl.

Sky: She was- aw frick.

Sky fell off. "That close." Daze said. "Dang it I was at the end!" Sky said. Daze jumps to Sky's spot and teleported him. "Oh thanks." Sky said. "No problem." Daze said.

Heart: Once upon a time.

Sky: There was a walrus.

He made it to the end and headed for the trophy and pressed the button. "I won!" Sky said. They all groaned. "Okay, let's do another round. That was more fun than I thought." Heart said. They went back to the start. They traded places, this time with Daze at the green, Tyler at the blue, Sky at the red, Ty at the purple, and Heart at the magenta.

Daze: Once upon a time.

Tyler: In a far away land.

Sky: There was a man.

Ty: A burly bearded man.

Heart: His beard was red.

Daze: And once he shaved that beard.

Tyler: He became a different person.

Sky jumped on the next platform and jumped back. "Sure did." Sky said. They all laughed.

Tyler: Once upon a time.

Sky: There was a dude.

Ty: A cool dude.

Heart: But he was actually a lady.

Daze: A lady with a beard.

Tyler: And big feet.

Sky jumped and went back. "God dang it." Sky said. "Go all the way back." Ty said. "Screw you." Sky said.

Sky: Once upon a time.

Ty: Oh it's my turn. God dang it!

Ty went back. "Yeah! Eat it Ty!" Sky said.

Ty: There was a chicken.

Heart: You have to start with 'Once upon a time.'

Ty: Oh yeah. Once upon a time.

Heart: There was a duck. Crap.

Heart fell off. They all laughed. She went back to her spot.

Heart: Once upon a time.

Daze: There was a head.

Tyler: With feet.

Sky: And shark teeth. NO!

Sky fell again. They laughed as he went back to his spot and he fell again. "Naw! Why!?" Sky cried.

Ty: Once upon a time. Oh, he fell again.

Sky made his way back again and he fell. "NO! What the fudge?" Sky cried. "Sky, you have so much to live for! Don't do dis!" Heart said. Ty went back one.

Ty: Once upon a time.

Heart: There was a man.

Daze's character froze up so she couldn't move, it unfroze then she had to go back.

Heart: Once upon a time.

Daze: There was a kid with a tail.

Tyler: The tail was a Pikachu tail.

Sky: He had a hairy chest.

Ty: His father dressed up as Ash Ketchum all the time.

Heart: As he touched him.

Daze: He whispered: I choose you.

Daze fell. They all laughed. She made her way back and fell again. Ty went over and teleported her to his spot as she was making her way there and she jumped off. They laughed. Daze made her way back.

Daze: Okay, once upon a time.

Tyler: In the nether.

Tyler pushed the button on the trophy. "Oh, he won. Dang it. Let's do another round." Sky said. They made their way back and switched places again. Heart on green, Sky on blue, Daze on red, Tyler on purple, and Ty on magenta.

Heart: Long ago.

Sky: In a galaxy far, far away.

Daze: There was an idiot named.

Tyler: Tyler.

Ty: He was dumb.

Heart jumped back and everyone laughed. "There were so many people talking!" Heart said.

Sky: Once upon a time.

Daze: There was a bunch of little kids.

Tyler: I was prowling the streets- okay, I'll go back.

They all laughed. "My mind went blank and I don't know why." Tyler said.

Daze: Once upon a time.

Tyler: There was a fish.

Ty: He smelt great.

Heart: A lot.

They laughed. "Okay, at least I'm not as bad as Heart." Tyler said. "So bad. That was just so bad." Sky said. Heart went back.

Tyler: There was once a boy named John.

Ty: He was blue.

Heart: And.

They laughed. "Just get the heck out of here." Sky said. Heart went back.

Heart: Long, long ago.

Sky: In a galaxy far, far away.

Daze: There was a little kid named.

Tyler: Luke Skywalker.

Ty: His uncle and aunt got burned.

Sky: That is true.

Heart: And.

"Fudging. Heart!" Sky said. "Just the fact that she looks like Mitch is not helping." Sky said.

Sky: Once upon a time.

Daze went back. "Oh you got shut down. It's your turn." Sky said.

Daze: Once in a great story.

Tyler went back. They laughed. "You can just hear the defeat! You can just hear it." Sky said.

Tyler: There once was a great story.

Ty: It was the best story in the whole entire world.

Heart: Everyone spoke of it.

Sky went back. "Yeah, no."

Ty: In two moons far away from here.

Heart: And.

"HEART!" Sky cried. "Come on, Heart!" Tyler said. "Wait, how are you so far ahead on the fudging word 'and'?" Daze went back one. "Yeah, how are you ahead? Get back there you little cheater." Sky said. "No, I went up there to cheat but I was actually here, I swear." Heart said. "No, you were not in second place. Go back to the second platform." Daze said. "Alright, go. Just go." Sky said. Heart already went ahead one but didn't say anything. "Wait? Am I starting?" Heart asked. "You are starting, get back there." Ty said. "Am I starting?" Heart asked, going back. "Nobody said I was starting." Heart said. "Heart go!" Sky cried.

Heart: It was little Johnny's birthday.

Sky: At Freddy Fazbear's pizza.

Daze: There was snacks and cakes and stuff.

Tyler: And also bloody murder.

Ty: It was the greatest bloody murder ever.

Heart: But some say.

Sky: There were animatronics that came to life at night.

Daze: But there was one security guard.

Tyler: That used to watch all the cameras.

Ty: He sucked really bad at it.

Heart: And.

Everyone didn't say anything this time. "Just go with it." Daze said. "Just go." Ty said. "Wait, does this mean I get a free turn?" Sky asked. "Yes. Now go." Daze said.

Sky: Okay. And. He was a very handsome security guard.

Daze: He only had five nights.

Tyler: Then he was goner.

Ty: He died before the animatronics could get to him.

Heart: And.

"DID YOU JUST SAY 'AND' AGAIN?" Sky cried. "She's winning. She's in second and he only said the three letter word." Ty said. "YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO SAY THE THREE LETTERED WORD." Daze said.

Sky: Whatever. And. And.

Daze: He really had to poop bad.

Tyler: Worse than he ever had before.

Ty: I already said he died.

"I won." Ty said. "Alright, thank you guys for watching. Please check out everyone's channels in the description below. Use those beautiful fingers of yours and click the like button. Anyway, we'll see you later. Minecraft Military out." Daze said. She ended recording. "Hey, I gotta go. I gotta do something." Daze said. "Okay. By the way, this game is freaking awesome, I loved playing it." Ty said. Daze smiled shyly at that. "Thanks." Daze said. Sky shot Ty a look, Daze noticed but pretended not to. "See ya." Daze said. "Bye." Everyone else said. She shut her laptop and noticed she had an hour until her family got here. She might well have lunch now.

Everyone else was still in the call. "Hey, what was with all those 'and's'?" Tyler asked. "I couldn't come up with anything." Heart said, giggling. "Question two, Sky, why'd you give that look to Ty? Question three, Ty, since when do you comment on other people's minigames? You never do that." Tyler said. Both of them were silent. "Yeah, I noticed the look too. I'm surprised Daze didn't." Heart said. "I, uh, well, I." Sky stuttered. "I, uh, well, I what?" Tyler asked. Ty didn't say anything. "Wait, silence, stuttering, blushing, death glares, comments that never usually happen. You like Daze!" Heart said, smiling. "What? No." Sky and Ty said. "Don't worry. We won't tell her." Heart said. "Yeah, cross our hearts." Tyler said. "I swear to God, if you do, I will murder both of you in your sleep, let's just say that." Ty said. Heart and Tyler looked a little scared at that comment. Sky laughed. "So, you guys are like, fighting over her?" Heart asked. They nodded. "Fighting over the one." Tyler said.

/

AN: Sorry I had to add the title name in there somewhere! So now Heart and Tyler know! And yes, I did use the stories in Finish the story from Sky's channel, I just left out the ones that could be offensive to some people, I didn't want to hurt anyone. Go check out the video if you don't know what I mean. Skydoesminecraft, finish the story. Got it? Good. Dare time!

Frances chapter 12 . Dec 19

Nice chapter! ...I'm done sorting my life out... but I can't think of any dares... WHY!? ...Oh well...( breaks the 4th wall and sits near Sky ) ... don't mind me...

C1:

Thanks! Why you break the fourth wall!? *fixes it with her writing powers*

Sky: Hi.

Frances: S'up.

Siris The Ender Mage chapter 12 . Dec 19

lol

Dare for sky: go to the squid kingdom and kiss every female squid

dare for ty: BLOW EVERYTHING UP

dare for mitch:(this is revenge for kicking seto outta team crafted) drink a bottle of endertears

(endertears: they are very acidic, they will slowly melt someone from the inside)

D1:

*Sky comes back with tons of red marks on his face*

Will: What the heck happened to you?

Sky: Apparently all the female squids are married.

D2:

Ty: *putting TNT all over the place randomly* DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! *lights TNT and everything blows up*

That's it. Obsidian room. Go.

Ty: Dang it.

*uses writing powers to fix the Ask/dare room before they escape*

D3:

Mitch: *drinks endertears*

Five minutes later..

Mitch: *dies*

MyBrokenHeart123 chapter 12 . Dec 19

Hi, I feel slightly evil today so...

Dare for Daze: Push EVERYONE you know into the end.

Dare for Herobrine: Whenever ANYONE says something, tell them to prove it.

Example: Person 1: Hi! My names Bob!

Person 2: Prove it.

Dare for Random Derpy Squid: Try to kill Herobrine(HEROBRINE IF YOU LOSE I WILL-

*Technical Difficulties*

Truth for Seth: Is the cookie maker done yet?

Truth for EVERYONE: Who here(Besides Herobrine) do you hate the most?

Thats all! And Sky, thanks for the Budder!

D1:

Daze: *pushes everyone in the room in the end portal*

D2:

Sky: Budder is my most favorite thing in the world! *throws budder in the air*

Herobrine: Prove it.

Sky: *punches Herobrine in the face*

D3:

Herobrine: You're gonna die. You're the worst.

Squid: *pulls out Herobrine's lightning stick*

Herobrine: How did you-?

Squid: *uses stick on Herobrine and lightning kills Herobrine* I borrowed it from Squidbrine.

Q1:

Seth: BE PATIENT, WOMAN!

Q2:

Everyone: Squids.

Squids: :(

C1:

Sky: No problem.

MojoDojo chapter 12 . Dec 19

-instead of budder makes it rain enderdragons-

YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY

D1:Herobrine you have to live in a crib and wear only baby clothes for a month

T1:Sky,did you ever start to get sick of MINECRAFFF

AND A QUESTION FOR EVERYONE...

WHOOO LIIKKK MIINNEECRRAAFF

C1:

*Everyone is screaming and running in terror*

D1:

Herobrine: *Sitting in a crib with baby clothes on*

Everyone: XD

Herobrine: This is ruining my reputation.

Q1:

Sky: NEVER!

Q2:

Everyone: WE ALL LIIIIKKKK MINECRAFFF!

Shameless Girl chapter 12 . Dec 20

Hahaha! Sorry. I got confused. Personally, I hate Katy Perry. I mean who is crazy enough to wear food for clothes. I will give you a hint...Lady Gaga and Katy Perry. XD even Miley Cyrus gives me the creeps.

Sky I dare you to dance the waltz with a squid.

Herobrine, go steal a cookie from a iron golem.

Daze. Go to a club and drink beer... Ha, I'm just kidding. Im not even old enough for beer. So instead go find a mob talker( look up minecraft mob talker) and befriend Andr the Enderman and Cupa the Creeper.

Benja go get a fake tattoo that has a heart that says mom and tell people it's real.

Fluffy. Have Heart put braids and bows in your fluff.

Faith make Herobrine give you another horsy ride.

Jerome I hate twilight too, so make a YouTube video and complain about how bad it is. I hate the line' I like watching you sleep.' Edward is such a stalker.

Peace. Bring peace to the villagers and zombies.

Mitch would you go baby sit some baby villagers please?

Heart read war and peace or fight a zombie pig men. Personally I would fight the zombie pig man.

C1:

I feel you. Only, Katy Perry doesn't creep me out. Second, did you know Sky was actually in a Lady Gaga music video? If you want to watch it, the song is called G.U.Y., be prepared for some inappropriate stuff.

D1:

Sky: I can't. Squids don't have feet.

Squid: It's true. We don't.

D2:

Herobrine: I can't. I AM LIVING IN A FREAKING CRIB RIGHT NOW!

D3:

Oh, I know those guys. You can meet them.

Daze: Okay.

*Peace teleports them to Cupa and Andr*

Hey guys.

Cupa: Hi Peace!

Andr: Who's she?

Daze: I'm RainbowDaisy. Nice to meet you.

Cupa: *hugs Daze*

Cupa is a hugger, Andr doesn't really give hugs, she's pretty shy.

Andr: *nods and shrinks*

Daze: It's okay. I'm sometimes like that too.

Andr: *perks up* We're the same.

D4:

Mitch's mom: MITCH, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TATTOOS!?

Mitch: Mom, it's fake. I swear!

D5:

*Jerome comes out with hundreds of braids and bows.*

Everyone: XD

Jerome: Do people do this to me because I have hair!? Is that why!?

D6:

*Faith jumps on Herobrine's back*

Faith: Go horsey!

Herobrine: No.

Faith: Do you want a repeat of last time?

Herobrine: No.

Faith: Then go.

*Herobrine starts crawling*

D7:

Jerome: Hey guess what viewers? TWILIGHT SUCKS!

D8:

*Peace stands with the leader of the villagers and the leader of the zombies*

Can't you guys just get along?

Villager: Fine.

Zombie: Okay.

Alright, I'll go get emeralds, cake, and meat to celebrate. *leaves*

Five minutes later…

I'm back.

*villagers running in terror as zombies chase them*

Well, crap.

D9:

*Mitch is in a room with thirty baby villagers*

Mitch: Apparently, The Diamond Minecart and Dr. Trayaurus have a tons of nieces and nephews. I also have to babysit Grim, The Diamond Minecart's skeleton dog.

Grim: Woof!

D10:

*Heart is killing a zombie pigman*

Heart: Die you stupid thing! Die!

Now you can ask MinecraftUniverse, Husky Mudkipz, and Ssundee. Let's recap who you can ask or dare.

SkydoesMinecraft (Sky)

Deadlox (Ty)

MinecraftUniverse (Jason)

Husky (Quentin)

Ssundee (Ian)

BajanCanadian (Mitch)

ASFJerome (Jerome)

SethBling (Seth)

MunchingBrotato (Tyler)

AshleyMarieeGaming (Ashley)

Herobrine

Squids

RainbowDaisy (Daze)

HeartBreaker (Heart)

PeaceMaker1210 (myself)

Faith (my sister)

Will (my brother)

Dawn (Daze's friend)

Phew! That's a long list. There will probably will be a lot more characters coming in the story. So keep your heads up! Merry Christmas! -PeaceMaker1210


	14. Chapter 14

It had been three more weeks and Daze had been slowly learning more about Sky and Ty. Like for example, her two favorite animals were cats and turtles, Sky's favorite was also turtles, and Ty's was also cats. Daze soon was used to Sky's jokes and started to speak the language known as Skyaniese and Tyaniese. She made up the names for that. Daze and Sky were closer friends, mostly because they had a lot in common. Sky and her both liked yellow as their favorite colors, both of them liked turtles, both are leaders of an minecraft army, there were many more examples. Ty and her had some in common, but not much, both of them like cats, both of them were eighteen, and both of them were sometimes shy. They hung out a lot and they played Minecraft a lot. Ty became awesome friends with Heart. Daze brought over Lily to Sky's house a lot so she and Sky's dog, Rascal, could play a lot, they got along pretty well.

Daze was exhausted lately. She posted so many videos, hung out with Sky, and taking care of Lily had exhausted her. She needed a break. 'But what could I do? She and Dawn- Dawn!' Daze realized she hadn't talked to Dawn in a while. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Dawn's phone number. It rang three times before Dawn answered. "Hello?" Dawn asked. "Hey, it's Daze." Daze said. "Hey. It's been a while." Dawn said. "Yeah, sorry. I've been busy." Daze said. "It's okay." Dawn said. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at the mall today." Daze asked. "Don't you have videos to record and upload?" Dawn asked. "Not today. I was also going to invite Ashley." Daze said. "Okay, that's cool." Dawn said. "I'll pick you up sometime at two, okay?" Daze asked. "Okay, see you then." Dawn said. "Bye." Daze said. "Bye." Dawn said. Daze hung up and went into the kitchen to feed Lily. Then a Skype call invite came up. It had to be Sky.

She accepted the call. But, it wasn't Sky, or Ty. It was Raina. "YOU MEET SKYDOESMINECRAFT?!" Raina shouted. "Yes, I did, and don't do that. I think you burst my ear drum." Daze said. "You didn't tell me!" Raina whined. "I tried to, but you kept ignoring my other Skype calls." Daze said. "Oh." Raina said. Cameron came into view. "That's awesome!" Cameron said. "I'm pretty siked. He, Deadlox, and I have become awesome friends." Daze said. "Kids! Time for lunch!" Her mom said in Raina's background. "Well, looks like you need to go. I'll see you later." Daze said. "Bye!" Raina and Cameron said. Daze closed her laptop and called Ashley and told them about her hangout, she agreed to come. Daze heard a knock on the door and she went down to answer it. Freddy Fazbear was at the door, (LOL) JK (XD), it was Ashley.

"Hey, Ash. Come on in." Daze said. Ashley smiled and walked inside.

"So, are we picking up Dawn or what?" Ashley asked. "Yeah. In about fifteen minutes." Daze said. "Awesome. So, which mall are we going to?" Ashley asked. "Northgate." Daze said. "I've only been to Northgate once." Ashley said. "I've never been there. I've only been here for about a month. I'm still getting used to Seattle." Daze said. "Where did you use to live before you moved into Seattle?" Ashley asked. "I lived in Nebraska." Daze said. Ashley looked at her. "Really?" Ashley asked. "I don't think I know anyone from Nebraska." Ashley said. Daze shrugged. "Most people don't." Daze said. Ashley shrugged. "Come on, let's get Dawn." Ashley said. Daze nodded. They headed out to Daze's car and Daze climbed into the driver's side while Ashley climbed into the passenger side. They drove to Dawn's house and pulled up in front of her house and she honked the horn.

Dawn came running out of her house wearing a graphic gray tank top, capris, and sandals. She hopped into the backseat of Daze's truck. "Hey, guys." Dawn said. "S'up." Daze said. "Hi." Ashley said. Dawn smiled at Ashley. "Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Dawn cried. They cheered. Daze drove down the road while turning on some pop music. They sang along to most of them. "'Cause I'm comin' at 'cha like a dark horse!" Dawn sang terribly on purpose, making them laugh, then Daze's phone rang. "Hey, Ash. Can you check who it is?" Daze said, not taking her eyes off the road. "Sure." Ashley said. She turned down the radio and picked up Daze's phone out of her purse, read the ID and showed it to Daze. Sky. "Crap. Uh, just tell him that we're at the mall with a friend and we'll be back in a few hours." Daze said. Ashley nodded. She turned off the radio and answered the phone on speaker. "Hello?" Ashley said.

"Daze?" Sky asked. "No, Ashley." Ashley asked. "Who is that?" Dawn whispered. Daze gave her a signal to be quiet, usually she never does that, but when it's one of her friends, then she does it. Dawn got the message and nodded. "Who was that?" Sky asked. Dawn whispered in her ear. "Katie." Ashley said. Daze smiled at Dawn, who smiled back. "Where are you guys?" Sky asked. "We're just going to the mall for a little girl time." Ashley said. "Oh." Sky said, sounding disappointed. Ashley smiled. "Don't worry. We'll be back in a few hours, okay?" Ashley said. Daze wondered. "Okay. Well, I'll leave you to it." Sky said. "Okay, bye." Ashley said. "Bye, Ash. You too, Daze." Sky said. They all looked at each other surprised. "How did you-" Daze asked. "I can hear the wind, your car is gone, and who else would be driving it?" Sky said. "True." Daze said. "Alright, bye." Sky said. "Bye." Daze said. Ashley put the phone back in her purse.

"Who was that?" Dawn asked. "Just a friend of ours." Ashley said. Dawn shrugged and went along with it. They got to the mall and they pulled into a parking spot. Daze turned off the car and climbed out of the car along with the others. She locked the car and they went inside the mall. The place was packed. They headed right away to Macy's. They tried on all different clothes. Ashley wore them funny on purpose just to make them laugh, it succeeded. Daze took a look around and saw a light blue dress, the exact color of a Minecraft diamond. She speed walked over to the dress and took it off the rack. Dawn and Ashley walked over to Daze and saw the dress. "Whoa, your favorite color." Dawn said. "You should definitely get that dress." Ashley said. "I'll try it on after we look around." Daze said. Dawn found black jeggings, and a turquoise and gray sweater. Ashley found a black T-shirt, and a cut-off skirt.

Ashley and Dawn got their usual sizes. But Daze didn't know if the dress fit. So she went into the dressing room. Dawn and Ashley waited looking at some other clothes. Daze came out in about three minutes. Dawn and Ashley smiled. "The dress fits perfect." Daze said. "It looks perfect too." Dawn said. Daze smiled. "Thanks." Daze said. "Get it! It's perfect!" Ashley said. "I will." Daze said. She went back into the dressing room and she changed back into her normal clothes. They bought their clothes and then went to Bath and Body works. Daze got a crystal confetti hair and body shimmer spray, Ashley got a Marshmallow creme lip gloss, Dawn got a Japanese Cherry blossom fragrance. They went to Payless Shoe Store next and both Dawn and Ashley got gray boots, while Daze got black flats. They finally went to Starbucks to grab a quick iced coffee. They went back to Daze's house. "I'll put in a movie." Dawn said. "I'll make a some popcorn." Daze said. "I'll get Lily." Ashley said.

Dawn put in the Iron Man 2 movie, Daze put a microwavable popcorn bag in the microwave, and Ashley brought out Lily. They sat on the couch and Lily put herself between Daze and Dawn. They watched for a little bit. "Why is Tony being weird after the world found out he was Iron Man? He was so different in the first movie." Daze said. Ashley shrugged. "Popularity changes you, I've seen it before." Ashley said. The doorbell rang. "I got it." Daze said. Daze went to the front door and answered it. Sky was there. "Hey. What's up?" Daze asked. "Nothing much. I came to see if you were home." Sky said. "Well, come on in. We were just watching a movie anyway." Daze said. "Thanks." Sky said. "No problem." Daze said. Sky slipped inside. "So, what movie?" Sky asked. "Iron Man 2." Daze said. "I haven't seen that movie." Sky said. "Me neither." Daze said. "Cool." Sky said. "Hey, Ash. He's here." Daze said, while coming into the living room.

Dawn turned and looked at Sky and her face froze with fear and surprise, Sky's face was the same when he saw Dawn. Daze just thought that Dawn was surprised to see another Youtuber in her house and Sky was a little worried wondering if she was a fangirl. "A-Adam?" Dawn asked. "D-Dawn?" Sky asked. Daze was now confused, Ashley looked confused as well. 'They know each other?' Daze wondered. Dawn got up and slowly walked backwards. "Dawn, it's okay, I-" Sky tried to say, but Dawn ran out of the house. "I'll go talk to her." Ashley said, and she ran after Dawn. Daze nodded, still confused. Then, looked at Sky. "What was that all about?" Daze asked. Sky was silent. "Sky." Daze said, sternly. Sky still didn't say anything. "Adam Dahlberg, I know you know something that I don't. What's going on?" Daze said.

Sky's third P.O.V

"Adam Dahlberg, I know you know something that I don't. What's going on?" He couldn't tell her, it would kind of ruin his chances with her. But if he wasn't honest with her, that would affect his chances too. What could he do? It would probably ruin his chances either way. He didn't have a choice. He wanted her, she was just like him. She would understand him. Dawn didn't back then, she had no idea how hard it was being a Youtuber, Daze did. Sky took a deep breath, and looked into Daze's bright turquoise eyes that he loved so much. "Dawn is my ex-girlfriend."

No one's third P.O.V

A shocked look came on Daze's face. Dawn? Sky's ex? How? "Ex-girlfriend?" Daze asked. Sky nodded. Daze ran over to him and hugged him. "Sky, I am so sorry. I never knew." Daze said. Sky was shocked but hugged her back. "Thanks." Sky said. Daze released him. "How come I never heard of Dawn in your videos?" Daze asked. "She's been in tons of them. She's also my ex-fiance." Sky said. 'Sky was going to be her husband? Oh my God.' Daze thought. "There's only been so few girls in your videos. Your videos now days are myself, Heart, Ashley, and in your old vids there was only ihascupquake, and Dawnabl-." Daze said. Then she went wide eyed and looked at Sky. "Dawn is Dawnables?" Daze asked. Sky nodded. "That's why she said something happened that made her an outcast. She was getting a ton of hate by breaking up with you." Daze said. "Exactly." Sky said.

"Oh." Daze said. "I feel so stupid right now." Daze said. "For what?" Sky asked. "For keeping someone secret that you already knew." Daze said. "It isn't your fault. You were just doing it for a friend." Sky said. Daze smiled at him. "Thanks." Daze said. Sky smiled back. "Wait a sec. Did you call me Adam Dahlberg?" Sky asked. "Yeah. From now on I'm only going to call you that only when I'm mad at you." Daze said. They both laughed. Right now, it felt good to laugh. But they never noticed Ty looking through the window.

Ty's third P.O.V

What the heck is wrong with him? He hugged her! Well, technically Daze hugged Sky, but it didn't matter. Sky was ruining his chances now. He had to do something, and soon. Otherwise, he'd have to go back to being a third wheel. Like when Sky and Dawn were together. Now it was personal, Ty wasn't taking it so easy on him anymore.

/

AN: Ty Ellis, Adam Dahlberg, may the best guy win. Dare time!

Siris The Ender Mage chapter 13 . Dec 22

Nice Chapter! and more Dares!

Dare for Quentin: Blow everything up...

Dare for Ssundee: throw cake in everyones faces

Dare2 for Ssundee: Make a cake with gunpowder instead of sugar

Dare for Ty: Turn into enderlox and fly around the whole world

Dare for Benja: play the hunger games only using a cooked fish as a weapon

Dare for jerome: Eat a pile of cooked fish

Dare for Sky: Piss of all: Creepers, Enderman, and Skeletons (sorry that i may act like a sadist but i like seeing adam in pain)

D1:

Husky: *spawns a bunch of TNT and lights it with a redstone torch* UNTAMABLE!

*everything explodes and Peace uses her writing powers to fix everything*

D2:

Ssundee: *throws cake everywhere* AAAHHHHH!

D3:

Ssundee: Peace, eat the cake.

No.

Ssundee: EAT THE CAKE!

NO!

Ssundee: DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO DO TO MAKE THIS CAKE!?

Yes. I know what you put in it. I read the dare.

Ssundee: Oh.

D4:

Ty: I don't know who Enderlox is, and I don't have that power, so I can't.

D5:

Mitch: *throws fish at a random player*

Random player: WTF.

D6:

Jerome: *shoves a bunch of chicken in his mouth*

D7:

*Sky runs into the room screaming*

Faith: Are the squids after you again?

Sky: Look, if a bunch of creepers, endermen, and skeletons come in here, I am not in the obsidian room for protection.

Faith: 5 butter ingots.

Sky: What!? Fine. *gives Faith five butter ingots*

*Sky runs into the obsidian room*

*A bunch of creepers, endermen, and skeletons burst through the door*

Creeper: Hiss hiss hiss hiss hiss hiss. (Translation: Where is SkydoesMinecraft?)

Faith: He ran into the Nether portal. *points at the Nether portal*

*all mobs run into the Nether portal and Faith destroys the portal*

*Sky comes out of the room*

Sky: Are they gone?

Faith: *nods*

Sky: Thanks.

Faith: *tosses him a butter sword and axe* There you go!

Frances chapter 13 . Dec 22

S'up guys! So what do you dudes do around here while waiting for dares? Oh sorry Peace but how will I get in without breaking the 4th wall? Nice chapter by the way...

Q1:

Sky: Kill squids.

Ty: Blow crap up.

Jason: Make dubstep music.

Husky: Hang out with my girlfriend, Annie.

Ian: Eat cake.

Mitch: Play Hunger Games!

Jerome: Play Hunger Games!

Seth: Work on Redstone contraptions. I'm currently working on Mybrokenheart's cookie maker.

Tyler: PLAY MIIIINNNNNEEECCCRAFFFFFF!

Ashley: Hang out with Daze.

Herobrine: Frighten people.

Squids: Make fun of Sky.

Daze: Pick daisies and other flowers. It's in my name.

Heart: Some server surprise.

Write chapters.

Will: Kill Herobrine however many times I want.

Faith: Just do whatever.

Q2:

I can just use my writing powers to invite you into the story and thanks!

See you in a couple days! -PeaceMaker1210


	15. Chapter 15

Daze still felt ashamed of hurting Dawn, even though three whole days have passed. Dawn hadn't called, texted, or skyped at all. Daze just thought she was taking it all in, seeing Sky after a year of breaking up. But isolating herself from her friends? That was nothing like Dawn. Daze got to her computer and invited Heart to a skype call. Heart didn't answer, Daze thought of it as nothing and just thought she was playing softball or recording a video at the moment. Lily was the only girl who was around to talk to. "Lily, do you think I screwed up big time?" Daze asked. Lily just stared. "I mean, I think I screwed up. But I don't know for sure." Daze said. "Walk away from me if you think I screwed up." Daze said. Lily stayed in her spot. Daze smiled. "Thanks Lily." Daze said. Lily laid down in her lap and relaxed. Daze stroked her and turned on the TV to

CSI. There was a marathon all day for some reason and she had no clue why, Daze never paid attention to the commercials.

A skype call invite came from Heart. Lily got off of her lap and Daze walked across the room and accepted it. "Hey, whatcha need me for?" Heart asked. "Has Dawn talked to you at all, lately?" Daze asked. Heart nodded. "The past three days, yeah. Why?" Heart asked. 'So, why isn't she talking to me?" Daze wondered. "I think I just made the hugest mistake of my life." Daze said, burying her face in her hands. Heart was shocked. "What did you do?" Heart asked. Daze didn't want to tell her, but once Heart asks something. There was no getting out of it. "Well, Dawn, Daze, and another friend of ours, Ashley, decided to have a girl's hangout, right?" Daze said. Heart nodded. "So, we went to the mall and bought some clothes, shoes, and something from Bath and Body works. Then we went home to watch a movie. We watched the movie for a bit and then Sky came over." Daze said.

"Whoa. Wait. What does this have to do with Dawn, besides she was there?" Heart asked. "I'm getting to that part. So, I invited Sky to join us. We went to the living room and Dawn and Sky started to look like they were going to freak out when they saw each other, and I just thought Dawn was a fangirl and Sky was worried of what she was going to do. Then they said each other's names. They knew each other apparently, Dawn ran out of the house and Ashley went after her. I stayed with Sky, I asked about it. Turns out, Dawn is actually his ex-girlfriend." Daze said. "What!?" Heart said. "I know. That was the first reaction in my head. Plus, I found out the name 'Dawn' isn't just 'Dawn'. It's 'Dawn' as in Dawnables." Daze said. "The famous Dawnables!? Like, the girl who almost married Sky? That Dawnables?" Heart asked. Daze nodded. "Oh my God." Heart said.

"I know. So now, she hasn't talked to me for three days and I was hoping you could talk to her about why she hasn't." Daze said. "Sure. I wouldn't mind. I'll leave this convo out of it." Heart said. Daze smiled gratefully. "Thanks Heart." Daze said. "No problem. By the way, the situation isn't your fault." Heart said. Daze was surprised. "How did you know-" Daze asked. Heart cut her off. "I know you too well." Heart said. Daze fiddled with her cuticles for a moment. "You really think so?" Daze asked. Heart nodded. "It isn't your fault. You never knew." Heart said. "Thanks." Daze said. "No problem. I'll talk to her right now. I'll catch ya later." Heart said. "Bye." Daze said. "Bye." Heart said. Then she disconnected. Daze shut her laptop and sat back on the couch. She returned to watching TV with her companion by her side. They watched for about half an hour then Lily ran to the front door and started scratching on it. "You have to go now? Okay." Daze said.

She turned off the TV and went to Lily and grabbed the leash off the coat rack and hooked it onto Lily's collar. She opened the front door and she went outside into the warm weather. Lily didn't seem to want to go past the driveway. "Lily, what's wrong?" She looked around and didn't see anybody. Then Lily started barking at something. She turned towards the direction Lily was barking at. She saw Dawn walking towards her. "Hey, Dawn. Look I'm really-" Daze began. Then Dawn pushed her. She stumbled and fell. Lily was still barking. "Why do you even care?" Dawn said. "Why do I care? Because you're my friend!" Daze said. "No friend would ever become friends with my ex-boyfriend." Dawn said. "It's not my fault! I never knew!" Daze protested. "Right. Then you expect Heart to get us to become friends again. Sister, you're too soft." Dawn said. Now Daze knew why Sky tried to keep peace between him and Dawn. Dawn was a monster. "Dawn, please. Don't." Daze said, picking herself up. Dawn through the first punch and missing her head by inches.

Daze became frightened at this point. Daze backed up slowly and Dawn just kept taking steps toward her. Daze kicked her in the stomach and she doubled over in pain. Daze ran away in the other direction. This wasn't Dawn, had she gone insane!? Daze looked behind her, Dawn was running after her. She couldn't go to anybody's home. That would just put them in danger. What could she do? The only option she had was to fight her. Dawn tackled Daze onto the grass. Daze rolled over and kicked Dawn in the shoulder. Daze would have to fight hard, Dawn was a whole year older and was stronger than Daze. Dawn got up and gave Daze a scowl. Daze charged at Dawn and Dawn kicked her in the stomach making her fly backwards. She landed against a tree. The edges of Daze's vision had gone black and she felt dizzy. When her vision cleared Dawn was coming towards her. Daze panicked and ran away. She didn't know what Dawn was going to do to her. She didn't want to stay to find out.

She ran down the street, there, there was more places to hide without getting cornered. Dawn tackled her again on the grass, this time he pinned her against a tree. "You're gonna pay." Dawn said. Daze struggled but Dawn didn't move. Daze then did the one thing she hadn't done since five years old. She let out a high-pitched, bloodcurdling, scream.

Sky's third P.O.V

Sky was all alone in the house. Ty had gone off to do something with a friend of his that Sky had never meet. Ty and him had been getting along, even though they were fighting over a girl and all. Sky wanted to be with her so bad. He loved her turquoise eyes, her strawberry blonde hair, her laugh, her Minecraft skills. They had so much fun together. But if Ty won her, it would be like Dawn breaking up with him all over again. Believe him, that felt like a punch in the gut. When he saw her again, three days ago. It was almost a year after they broke up. He'd never thought he'd see her again. Dawn looked a little frightened, he tried to tell her he understood she didn't want to hurt him, but she ran out of the house before he got the chance. When Daze hugged him, he totally forgot all about what he was going to say to Dawn. He shook his head. 'No Adam. Bad Adam. No more sappy thoughts.' Sky thought. He checked his Twitter, Facebook, and Instagram account. Nothing new except the Sky and Daze shipping fanart.

God, his fans these days. What was with the shippings? The ship Skylox had sunk, now SkyDaisy set sail. Why? His thoughts were interrupted by a scream. "What the heck?" Sky said, aloud. He walked away from his computer, and walked out his front door to see who that was. The only thing that got his attention was Daze screaming her lungs out while Dawn was covering her ears. He saw Daze injured that's when something snapped. "Dawn! What the heck are you doing!?" Sky said. Daze stopped screaming and looked at him. Dawn did the same. "What happened to the Dawn I knew?" Sky asked. Dawn looked at her knuckles, which were covered in Daze's blood. Dawn started crying and ran off. Sky didn't watch her go but he ran over to Daze who was unconscious. He picked her up bridal style and brought her into his house. He put her on the couch and cleaned up her bloody nose, and checked all the bruises on her arms, none of them were serious. She had no broken bones either, he ran to the freezer and pulled out an ice pack and put it on her head.

The cold of the icepack woke Daze up. "Where am I?" Daze asked. "You're at my house. Dawn beat you up really badly." Sky said. "Thanks Sky." Daze said. "No need to thank me." Sky said. "No, I do need to. If you hadn't shown up, I'd would've probably got a concussion. I guess Dawn wasn't really my friend after all." Daze said. "No. She wasn't. She was jealous. She wanted revenge. Friends never do that." Sky said. "Some things in my life were worse than this." Daze said. "Worse how?" Sky asked. "Like guys only asking me out for fame, getting bullied all the time in school, losing my dad." Daze said. The last one surprised Sky. "You lost your dad?" Sky asked. Daze nodded. "Shot down. He was in the military." Daze said. "Oh." Sky said. "Hey, at least I have the rest of my family, and you guys as my friends, right?" Daze said. "You always know how to look on the bright side." Sky said. "I know." Daze said. She hugged Sky. "Thanks." Daze said. Sky hugged her back, only this time, he never wanted to let go.

/

Aww! Hug scene! BTW, I'm sure Dawn would never do that. I ran out of ideas for this chapter and this was the only one I didn't want to save till later chapters. I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST DAWNABLES! Case closed. Dare time!

MojoDojo chapter 14 . Dec 26

YOOOOO

Idk why i haven't been writing dares 0.0

D1:Herobrine All You Can Eat For A Month Is Mushed Pea Flavored Baby Food

D2:Squids You Have To Wear Special Glasses That Make Your Fellow Squids Look Like Sky For 3 Months

D3:HEARRRTTTTTT You Have To Go On A Hunger Games Server And Be A Total Newb On A Live Stream (Newb Means Killing Yourself,Raging,etc.)

D4:Ty You Have To Wear EnderDragon Wings In Your Videos For A Month

(if You Don't Understand,People Are Obsessed With Enderlox So Prepare For Fangirls)

D1:

Herobrine: *Sinks to his knees* WWWWWHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY!?

Everyone: WTF

D2:

*Squids put on glasses and they immediately start killing each other*

Squids: Die Sky die!

*Squids kill one another before there's only one left*

Squid: Yay! I survived!

*Sky walks over and kills the remaining squid*

Sky: You suck.

D3:

*Heart starts banging her head against the keyboard*

Everyone: WTF

D4:

*Ty puts on Enderdragon wings and immediately fangirls break through the fourth wall*

Ty: CCCCRRRRRAAAAAAAPPPPP!

*Ty runs into the obsidian room and locks the door*

*Fangirls pound on the door, Peace uses her writing powers to send the fangirls back and repair the fourth wall*

Okay, Ty! Coast is clear!

*Ty comes out of the room and fangirls burst through the fourth wall again and Ty runs back into the room*

Oh come on!

Frances chapter 14 . 3h ago

Oh... your writing powers could do that? I didn't know...( rubs head sheepishly )

C1:

*evilly* My writing powers can do all.

Everyone: O.O

Bye! See you in the next chapter! -PeaceMaker1210


	16. Chapter 16

AN: YAY! This story is old enough to drive! Thank you all so much with your support on this story! By the way, MyBrokenHeart, Seth finished your cookie machine. Onward with the story!

Daze was hurting, her eyes were hurting, her chest was hurting, her arms were hurting. Her feeling were hurting. Dawn had hurt her. Hurt her. For no good reason. Well, there was kind of a reason, Dawn just got reunited with Sky, aka, her ex-fiance. She was emotional, she was ashamed, she was hurt. So Dawn had decided to just take it out on Daze, her best friend. The only question that Daze had was. Why? Why her? Why didn't she just talk to her about it? Why was she so emotional about this? Why, just why? Daze woke up on the couch. 'Wait, this isn't my couch. Where am I?' Daze wondered. She looked on the floor to see Sky sleeping. 'Oh right. I'm at Sky's house. He took me here after I got beat up. Daze smiled at the big baby and she threw the blanket she had on her on Sky. Sky almost immediately responded by grabbing the blanket and pulled it over his shoulders.

Daze shook her head and rolled her eyes. 'Boys.' Daze thought. She started to walk towards the kitchen, when she heard some snoring coming from another room. She got confused then walked to the sound of the noise. She then saw Ty snoring on his bed. Daze smirked then went back to the kitchen. She looked in their kitchen and looked in the fridge. There was eggs and bacon. Nice. She took those out of the fridge and set them on the counter then looked in the cabinets and saw nothing else. Of course there would only be bacon and eggs. Daze smiled. She got out a frying pan and put it on the stove and started up the heat. She needed to get to work. Her mom taught her how to cook at a very young age, so she knew how to make all different sorts of foods. This included bacon and eggs.

Sky's Third P.O.V.

Sky was in heaven. There was no one to bug him. There was one to see him cry. There was no one to see him think of her. SKy thought he was winning her fairly well. Ty hadn't done anything much to win her. Sky felt ashamed when he thought that. Ty was still getting over his other ex-girlfriend. Jocelyn. Ty loved Jocelyn and she broke up with him for another punk kid.

(AN: Okay, let me say this. I have nothing against Jocelyn! There is no way Jocelyn would do that. In my personal opinion, Jocelyn and Deadlox are a cute couple. I had to make Deadlox single in order for this story to work. I didn't have any other ideas and I thought Jocelyn cheating on him was a little too extreme. Anyway, back to the story.)

Ty never saw it coming. Nobody did. Jocelyn was too nice. Jocelyn told him that she was going to college and she wouldn't have the time to get in touch with him. So the would have to break up. Ty knew this would probably be the best choice and agreed. About two weeks after she left, she already found a new boyfriend. Ty was crushed. Ty then called her and told them they were over for good. He announced to his fans but they already knew. They only gave her a little bit of hate. Unlike when Dawn broke up with Sky, she got hate for almost two months. Jocelyn came home and tried to reason with him. Ty didn't want an explanation, he just wanted her gone. So, he called up Sky when Jocelyn wasn't at his house and said that he needed to get away from Arizona for while. So he moved in with Sky until further notice. 'Maybe Ty should just have Daze.' Sky's conscience thought. 'But I love her too.' Sky other side thought. Sky woke up and buried his face in his hands. 'Why does love have to be so confusing?' He thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by a smell coming from the kitchen. 'Is Ty making breakfast again?' Sky asked. Then his question was answered when Ty came out of his room and not the kitchen. 'Nope.' Sky thought. Then he noticed Daze wasn't asleep on the couch. Sky picked himself off the floor and both him and Ty walked to the kitchen, and sure enough, Daze was making bacon and eggs. "Morning, sleepyheads." Daze said, looking at them. "Morning." Sky and Ty said. "There's already two plates for you guys on the table." Daze said, pointing to the table. There were two plates of bacon and eggs. "Thanks." Sky and Ty said, smiling. Daze shrugged. They went to the table and took a bite. Then both of their eyes went they dove into it. Daze saw this, and laughed. "Is it good?" Daze asked. They nodded and Daze laughed. "That is awesome! How did you make that?" Sky asked. "My mom took gourmet cooking classes and she taught me." Daze said.

"I gotta meet your mom. You're cooking is way better than Sky's." Ty said. "Hey! That's not true! I'm an awesome cook!" Sky said. "You burnt a hot dog and you only put it in the microwave." Ty said. Sky didn't look amused. Daze turned away and tried not to laugh, but holding it in put a wild grin on her face and her face turned red. "I see that, you know." Sky said. Then Daze and Ty burst out laughing. Sky wasn't laughing but his face was turning red. Daze turned back to the stove and turned it off. She got herself her own plate of food and sat beside Sky. She ate her own food while Sky and Ty cracked jokes. Most of them almost made her food fly out of her mouth. Daze put her plate in the sink and began to clean up. Sky and Ty went to go get dressed. When Daze was out of earshot, Sky pulled Ty into his room and shut the door. "What the heck!?" Sky exclaimed.

"What did I do!?" Ty asked. "You embarrassed me in front of Daze! Why?" Sky asked. "Relax. I was just joking, geez. Get a grip." Ty said. Ty rolled his eyes and walked out of Sky's room, shutting the door behind him. Sky sighed and dressed into some jeans and a T-shirt. His usual clothes. He back out to the living room to see Daze laying upside down on the couch, her arms draping to the floor. "Bored?" Sky asked. Daze looked at him and nodded. "I've only been gone for five minutes!" Sky said. Daze shrugged. Ty came in and saw Daze and chuckled. "I'm bored." Daze said. "I can tell." Ty said. Daze smiled. "Wanna watch a movie?" Sky asked. "Okay." Daze said. She turned herself to her right position, and Ty popped in the movie, 'Thor'. Daze laughed every time Thor got hurt, which was more than three times. "Why do you like seeing him get ran over?" Sky asked. "To me, it's funny. I don't know why, but it is." Daze said.

Sky's phone rang. "Sorry, I gotta take this." Sky said. He got up off the couch and went to his room and shut the door. He looked at the ID and didn't recognize the number. He shrugged it off and answered it. "Hello?" Sky said. "Hey. It's me." A female voice said. Sky's eyes widened in disbelief. "Dawn?" Sky asked. "Yeah. I wasn't sure that you would answer." Dawn said. "What do you need?" Sky asked. "I need to talk to you, alone." Dawn said. "About what?" Sky asked. "You'll find out when we meet up." Dawn said. "Okay. Sure. Where?" Sky asked. "How about at Starbucks?" Dawn asked. "Okay. Sure." Sky said. "Okay. How about in half an hour?" Dawn asked. "Okay." Sky said. "Bye." Dawn said. "Bye." Sky said. He hung up and smacked his forehead into his palm then stopped. He couldn't help it, he was just so awestruck that Dawn talked to him after almost a year since they broke up that he just had a loss of words.

He then walked out of his room and went downstairs and was just about to leave when he heard Daze's sweet voice. "Hey, where ya going?" Daze asked. "I need to meet up with someone. Should maybe take half an hour to an hour." Sky said. "Okay, I'll be here." Daze said, smiling. Sky smiled back. 'Man, seeing her smile always cheers me up.' Sky thought. Sky waved and Daze waved back as Sky went out the door and to his car.

/

AN: Sorry! Short chapter! We went swimming in my Dad's private pool and the place's Wi-fi didn't work! GGGRRRRRR! I listened to the 10 hour version of the 'Nya Nya' the Pikachu version of the song, while I was writing this. The little dance is so cute! Anyways, dares!

Frances chapter 15 . Dec 28

O.O ... ok... moving on... Ty, for your information, Enderlox is you infused with enderdragon DNA... so you have wings and a tail and your headphones glow purple...so yeah...now that we have cleared that out... has anyone heard of Skybrine, WitherMU and Derp Ssundee?

C1:

Ty: Oh. That's the reason why images like that just kept showing up when I googled myself. Thanks!

Q1:

Everyone except Peace: No.

Yes.

Everyone: What!?

I've heard of Skybrine and WitherMU. But I never heard of Derp Ssundee. Can you clarify that for me, Frances? Thanks.

Daze: What is Skybrine and WitherMU?

Skybrine is Sky infused with Herobrine's DNA.

Sky: *looks at Herobrine* Don't get any ideas.

Herobrine: *looks at Sky wide-eyed* WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING!?

WitherMU is Jason infused with Wither DNA.

Jason: I have three heads, holy crap!

Shameless Girl chapter 15 . Dec 29

Poor Daze. Bu it's game time!

Sky watch the movie 'Dumb and dumber' and'Dumb and dumber to', and yes that is how it is spelled. I hate that movie!

Daze try to tame a creeper

Heart go to Herobrine and punch him as hard as you can in the eye.

Fluffy, can I have a hug? Just kidding, I get plenty of hugs from my family. Fluffy, go kill a cute baby pig, or read grapes of rath.

Herobrine, do you want a candy or a Bebe gun?

Ty, go to a really dumb villager's store and buy a pair of heels for heart without knowing her foot size.

Benja, go tell the fangirls that you are giving them anything they want, even if it's your own underwear.

Ashley, you know my brother girlfriends (hand quotes), name is also Ashley, I think you too would be good friends. She's pretty cool. But I doubt that you would like my brother, he is gross, never pays attention, plus he is really dumb. Like really really dumb. Away the dare is for you to watch an episode of MAD. that show is so annoying.

D1:

At the end of both movies…

Sky: These guys are dumber than Patrick Star and he doesn't have a brain.

D2:

Daze: *irritated* You apparently can't tame a creeper! I tried everything!

D3:

Heart: *punches Herobrine in the eye*

Herobrine: *flies across the room* CCCCRRRRAAAAAAPPPP!

D4:

*Jerome kills the pig*

Seth: Jason is going to kill you.

D5:

Herobrine: I would like the Bebe gun.

D6:

*Ty gives Heart the heels and Heart tries them on*

Heart: They fit! Thank you so much, Ty! *kisses Ty on the cheek*

Ty: *chuckles nervously*

D7:

*Fangirls scream*

Random Fangirl: SIGN MY ARMPITS!

D8:

After the episode….

Ashley: I can see why my family blocked the channel as a child.

AN: I have some bad news guys. My break ends next Sunday. Then I'll have to go back to the regular schedule, writing chapters whenever I get the chance. :( Anyway, I'll see you next chapter, bye! -PeaceMaker1210


	17. Chapter 17

AN: 1000 views! OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! THANK YOU A MILLION TIMES! WHY AM I ONLY PUTTING THIS ON CAPS LOCK? WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY KEYBOARD? I DUNNO! I DON'T CARE! ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

Sky was nervous the whole way to Starbucks. What did Dawn want to talk about with him? Did she just want to chat to get their friendship back on track? Did she want to be friends again? Does she feel guilty for breaking up with him? Did she want to talk just to talk? Sky's eyes widened with a nervous thought that went through his mind. 'Does she want us to get back together?' Sky thought. No. Dawn definitely didn't want to get back together with him. She moved on. She had her own priorities now. Her family, her brother, her job, her friends, she had a lot to keep her busy. He pulled up into the Starbucks parking lot, he stopped his car and got out. He saw Dawn in the window and his hands immediately got sweaty. He wished he could just shrink away, but he couldn't get out of this one. He walked slowly into the coffee place, and walked over to the booth Dawn was sitting in.

"Hey." Sky said. "Hi." Dawn said. Sky sat down in the seat across from her. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Sky asked, folding his hands. "I wanted to apologize." Dawn said. Sky was confused. "For what?" Sky asked. "For attacking Daze like that in front of you, I didn't know what I was thinking." Dawn said. "Why did you do it?" Sky asked. Dawn sighed and brushed her bangs away from her face. "I was angry. I was emotional. I didn't know what the heck I was doing. So, Daze was my only option. I snapped. That's all." Dawn said. "You were jealous of her?" Sky asked. "No. It's not that. Sure, Daze is a Youtuber like you and all, but it's like something took over me. When that passed, I saw Daze, I realized what I did. I didn't mean any of it. So, I ran off. Because I thought I made myself look like a bad person." Dawn said. Sky nodded. "I get it." Sky said.

The waitress came over. "Would you like to have anything?" She asked. "I'll take a Iced Hazelnut Macchiato." Dawn said. "I'll take a Vanilla Latte." Sky said. The waitress wrote it down, nodded and walked away. "So, what have you been doing lately?" Dawn asked. "The usual, recordings, Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, the works." Sky said, smiling. Dawn smiled, brushing her bangs away. "Well, sounds like you're busy." Dawn said. "I know. Having ten million subscribers has its disadvantages." Sky said. Dawn giggled. "Well, as you told me a million times, you're lazy." Dawn said. They chuckled at her comment. "Whatever." Sky said. "It's true! You said it a million times." Dawn said, laughing. Sky rolled his eyes. "I can't believe it. We're seeing each other again after almost a year and yet we're still acting like little kids." Dawn said.

"I'm not acting like a little kid, you are!" Sky said. "No, you are!" Dawn said. They laughed again as the waitress served their drinks and she walked away. "So, how long have you'd been friends with Daze?" Dawn asked, taking a sip of her coffee. "About a month or so." Sky said. "Wow. I've been friends with her for about six months." Dawn said. "What about Heart?" Sky asked. "Same." Dawn said. "We meet on Some Server Surprise." Dawn said. "Really?" Sky asked. "Yeah, it was awkward at first, but later we became good friends." Dawn said. "We meet on Omegle. She's befriended everyone she's meet on Sky Army pretty quickly." Sky said. "Daze is a pretty peaceful person, so it's not a total surprise." Dawn said. Sky shrugged. "True." Sky said. "So, when's the wedding gonna be?" Dawn asked, smirking playfully. Sky nearly choked on his coffee.

"W-what?" Sky asked. "When's the wedding?" Dawn teased. "Okay, Dawn. That's not cool, you know we aren't even together anymore so-" Sky said. Dawn blushed. "No. I didn't mean it like that. I meant you and…." Dawn cleared her throat. "Daze." Dawn said, smiling. Sky tried to hide his shock. How the heck did she know? "What? Are you shipping SkyDaze and don't know it?" Sky asked, deciding to play dumb. "Don't do that. I know you're in love with Daze, I'm not stupid. You're doing the same things around her as you did to me before we dated." Dawn said. 'That's how she knew. Dang it! Now Dawn knows! Now she's gonna be uncomfortable of me crushing on Daze, her best friend and we just became friends again! Man, now I'm gonna have to surrender and let Ty have her!' Sky thought. "Okay, maybe I do like her a little bit." Sky admitted, a tint of pink on his face. "I knew it!" Dawn said, excited. Now she had a wild grin on her face.

"Dawn? Are you approving of this?" Sky asked, hopeful. "Heck yeah! I mean you guys, would make an awesome couple!" Dawn said. Sky silently sighed in relief. 'At least now I know she approves.' Sky thought. "What are you waiting for? Ask her out! For God's sake! Do it!" Dawn said. Sky raised an eyebrow at her at girliness. Then he remembered Ty. "I would. But I kinda got a problem." Sky said. "What?" Dawn asked. "Ty likes her too." Sky said. Dawn jaw dropped a little. "Oh geez. That _is _a problem." Dawn said. Sky nodded. "So now, Ty and I are at war right now until Daze chooses one of us or doesn't choose us at all." Sky said. "Does Daze know?" Dawn asked. Sky shook his head. "Doubt it. Unless Heart told her." Sky said. "Heart? Tell Daze? Doubt it. If it involved crushes, her lips are sealed." Dawn said. "Really?" Sky said. "Yeah. Any other secret just flows out of her like a river." Dawn said.

Sky laughed. "Or maybe diarrhea." Sky said, laughing. Dawn rolled her eyes. "That is so like you, Adam." Dawn said. Sky smiled, he never thought he'd hear Dawn say his name again. "So, what are you gonna do?" Dawn asked. "With the Daze war? I dunno." Sky said. Dawn was silent for a few moments. "I'm gonna help you win Daze." Dawn said. Sky's eyes widened. "What? Are you serious?" Sky asked. Dawn nodded. "Why?" Sky asked. "As I said, I think you guys would be an awesome couple, and Ty is getting in the way. I want to help you win her." Dawn said. Sky gave her a look that showed he didn't trust her. "I promise I won't tell her." Dawn said. "Okay." Sky said. "Looks like we have a deal." Dawn said. Just then her phone rang. She looked at the I.D. and groaned. "Let me guess, your little brother, Jacob." Sky said. Dawn nodded.

"Then I guess that means you have to leave?" Sky asked. Dawn nodded. She left some cash on the table for him. She smiled and got up from her seat. She almost got to the door when Sky stopped her. "Hey, if you want to come back to Sky Army, we always have room for one more. I would be happy to recruit you again." Sky said. Dawn smiled. "We'll see." Dawn said. Sky waved and Dawn waved back. She left the restaurant and went to her car. Sky sat there thinking. He left some cash on the table of his own and went out to the warm summer day. He saw a flower shop across the street. 'Perfect.' Sky thought. He went across the street and bought a vase full of daisies, just as a hunch. He drove home, and put the vase on her porch, Then headed back to his house where Ty and Daze were still watching a movie, only it was Spiderman 3. "Hey, there you are. What happened? Did you get lost or something?" Daze joked.

"Hardy har har. Very funny." Sky said, sarcastically. Daze chuckled. "Hey, Sky? Can I talk to you?" Ty asked. Sky shrugged. Ty got up from the couch and Daze went back to watching the movie. Ty and Sky went to his room and Ty shut the door. "Whatcha need?" Sky asked. "Who'd you need to talk to?" Ty asked. "Bashur, okay?" Sky lied. He tried to get to the door but Ty blocked him. "That's a lie, Bash would have told me he was here." Ty said. "Tell me, or I'll tell Daze you like her." Ty said, smirking. Sky froze up, knowing Ty, he would definitely do it. "Fine. Dawn." Sky said. Ty's eyes were the size of meatballs. "Whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. You're meaning to tell me, that your ex-fiance, that you haven't spoke to you in almost a year, wanted to talk to you?" Ty asked in disbelief. Sky nodded. "Why?" Ty asked. "Just to talk. She wanted to become friends, and she's been a little lonely and bored. So, I gave her an opportunity to get back with us on Sky Army and she said she would think about it." Sky said.

"You invited her back into Sky Army? Dude, what about all the fights you had?" Ty asked. "That's all behind us. Besides, you know how emotional she gets once in a while. Plus, she broke up with me because she realized what she did." Sky said. "That's true." Ty said. "Hey, we should get back to Daze, she's probably getting bored." Sky said. Ty nodded and they went back to Daze. "What were you guys talking about?" Daze asked as they sat back down on the couch. "None of yo beeswax, woman!" Sky said, and he began tickling her and Ty joined in. "Okay! Okay! Stahp! Uncle! Uncle!" Daze shouted. They stopped. Daze was still chuckling as they went back to the movie. After the movie was finished, they decided to play Minecraft Hide-and-Seek. Daze had to go back and get her laptop and headset real quick. She went to her house and saw a vase of daisies on her porch.

She ran up to her porch, and picked up the vase. She picked up the note and read it: _Daze- This is just a little 'I'm sorry.' present from me and Dawn. Hope you enjoy. -Sky_ Daze smiled. 'So that's partially the reason why he left, and the person he talked to was Dawn. At least they're starting to be friends again.' Daze thought. She went inside and put the daisies in the middle of her kitchen table, and put the note on her fridge. She went to her room and grabbed her laptop and headset, and headed back to Sky's house.

/

AN: PLEASE READ, VERY IMPORTANT. I am so sorry this chapter took so long. I had to get my grade up in a subject. Which meant, no tablet, phone, and Fanfiction until it got up. Stupid life! Also, can you guys use the PM for my your dares and truths from now on? I got a PM saying that I should. Otherwise the story would be reported and I don't want that, I've gotten too far into this story. Please? Thanks. Now for the dares.

MyBrokenHeart123 chapter 16 . Dec 30, 2014

I haven't given you any dares for a while...

Dare for Seth: Now, since you finished making me a cookie machine, make a computer ON a computer.

Truth for Seth: Why did it take you so long to make a cookie machine?! HUH!? WELL!?

Snow: *Slaps MyBrokenHeart123* Calm down!

Okay! Gosh! Lets keep going...

Truth/dare for Herobrine and Sky: Peace, summon Skybrine to show them. Where you guys scared?

Dare for Deadlox: Meet Enderlox. xP

Herobrine: Make burritos.

Dare for Tyler: Eat a burrito that Herobrine made.

Dare for Ashley: Kill everyone and everything in sight.

Dare for Mitch: Tell fans Merome is happening.

Dare for EVERYONE! EVEN PEACE!: Go camping with the fluffy.

Truth for everyone: Who likes getting dares and truths?

Thats all!

Snow: What about me!

You supposed to be tied up in the corner!

MyBrokenHeart123 and her OC Snow

**D1: **

Seth: *stacks two computers on top of each other* There you go.

**Q1:**

Seth: Snow, is she always like this? I'm sorry, okay? There were a ton of malfunctions with the redstone.

**D2: **

Gotcha. *summons Skybrine with her writing powers*

*Skybrine looks at Sky and Herobrine*

Herobrine: HOLY CRAP!

Sky: I look awesome!

Herobrine: (-_-)

**Q2:**

Herobrine: Uh, a little bit. Yeah.

Sky: No, Skybrine looked handsome, why would I be scared of him?

**D3:**

Ty: Wow. Enderlox is awesome.

Enderlox: You're awesome too.

**D4:**

Herobrine: *Takes burritos out of the oven*

**D5:**

Tyler: *takes a bite of the burrito and spits it out* It has squid crap in it!

Herobrine: XD

**D6:**

Ashley: I'd rather have Herobrine do it. *hands AK-47 to Herobrine*

Herobrine: You're actually allowing me to kill people.

Ashley: *nods*

*Peace, Faith, Will, and Ashley run into the obsidian and bedrock room*

*Herobrine kills everyone and everyone respawns*

**D7: **

Fans: YYYYYAAAAAAYYYYYYY!

**D8:**

Tyler: I call sleeping with Peace!

Sky: Why Peace?

Tyler: She's hot.

What?

Tyler: Nothin'!

**Q3:**

Everyone: No one.

Not everyone. Faith and Will do.

Faith and Will: *nods*

Ty: That's because they barely got any dares! The only dare Faith got was making Herobrine give her a horsey ride!

**ShamelessGirl:**

Too bad Herobrine! You get the candy and you're going to like it! Muhahaha!...Mad is so annoying, they ruined MythBusters and puppets for me. Fluffy! How could you!? You killed a baby pig! You're a baby hater! Angry fangirls... Attack!

Daze, why don't you go learn the language of the villagers no see if they are really smart or super dumb.

Fluffy, you're a baby hater now, I guess you should hide from the fangirl army I sent.

Sky, put on a wedding dress, tall heels, a brown wig, and a vale, and pretend to be the bride at a wedding.

Seth go watch SpongeBob Squarepants for 24 hours strate.

Jason start online dating and find the weird girl to date and survive a date with her. You are aloud to use a fake name so she can't stalk you.

Ashley go read a Jelsa fanfic. I love jelsa, Makorra, Fiolee, Flynunzel, and Kristanna.

Herobrine, hehe like your new black eye? Muhahaha, anyway as ruler of the mobs, can you tell all the mobs to please stop destroying my house in MC? Thx.

Heart who do you think here in this room should be couples?

Benja, why does your mom keep showing up?

**C1: **

Fluffy: NNNNNOOOOOOOO! *runs into the obsidian and bedrock room*

**D1:**

Villager: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haha ha.

Daze: Yeah, I think they are just dumb.

Dr. Trayaurus: Ha!

Daze: Not you, Trayaurus. You're the smartest and probably the only smart villager I know.

**D2:**

Fluffy: *looks around* What fangirl? I don't see any fangirls.

**D3:**

*Sky comes out of the dressing room*

Everyone: XD

**D4:**

Seth: Yay! Spongebob.

Well, I failed. *reloads hunting rifle* Look away guys.

**D5: **

Jason: Hi Heart.

Heart: Why'd you ask me out again?

**D6:**

Ashley: *reads* Awwww. That's so adorable!

**D7:**

Herobrine: No.

Are you sure you aren't related to Grumpy Cat?

Herobrine: Yes.

**D8:**

Heart: Sky and Daze. Mitch and Ashley. Tyler and Peace. I don't know who I have a crush on, I'll have to wait a while.

**D9:**

Mitch: *pouts* She's my mom, she gets to do whatever she wants.

**Frances ****chapter 16 . Dec 31, 2014**

I know how you're feeling Sky... Skybrine sometimes creep me out too... and to creep you out EVEN MORE in some versions your Herobrine's son... anyway Derp Ssundee is a version of Ssundee without his glasses and he likes placing cakes all over the place and asking everyone to try them, if they don't he will scream " DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO DO TO MAKE THIS CAKE!? DO YOU KNOW!? " ... yeah... now that I have explained all of that I thought of a dare...

Dare for Ssundee: Take off your glasses and UNLEASH DERP SSUNDEE! ( Peace, you and your siblings and I should go to the obsidian and bedrock room, Derp Ssundee might become a murderous psychopath if enough people refuse his cake )

* Looks at Sky * Your shaking... I creeped you out too much huh... ( hands Sky 2 stacks of Butter ) ... there you go…

**D1: **

*Peace, Faith, and Will run into the obsidian and bedrock room*

Ssundee: *takes off his glasses* EAT MY CAKE!

Everyone: NO!

Ssundee: DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO MAKE THIS CAKE?

**C2:**

Sky: T-thanks.

Frances, he's just lucky that Faith intervened and tied Ssundee up before he attacked them.

**KKKstories** **chapter 11 . Jan 4**

But wait! She can't date Sky! She's friends with Dawn and that would be awkward...

Unless Dawn wasn't...

I'm confused.

**C1: **

Sorry! I hoped this chapter helped!

Anyway! Please please please! Use PMing, unless you don't have an account, then you can use the reviews! I don't want this story reported! :'( -PeaceMaker1210


	18. Chapter 18

AN:

Yay! This story is now an adult! Time to move out, Story!

Story: NOOOOO!

JK. I still have to write you and I have a lot of chapters to go!

Story: Yay!

Hehe. Lolz. Anyway, onward with the chapter!

/

Daze sprawled out onto Sky's couch, laughing. He just lost at Hide and seek. Again. She could hear him raging in the other room. Ty laughing as well. "Why you do dis!?" Sky shouted. "I'm doing it for the lolz!" Daze shouted back. "Stahp stealing my lines!" Sky said. "Never!" Daze said. "Go Minecraft Military!" Ty shouted. "#TOBUDDER!" Sky said. Daze and Ty were silent. "No? Okay." Sky said. Daze laughed. They were on day two of their Hide- and -seek games. Yesterday, when Sky became a seeker, Daze sent a message out saying to rebel against Sky, they listened to her and killed him. Sky was so dang mad after that one. Daze and Ty on the other hand, who were hiders, found it hilarious. Ty didn't tell him, but he was one on the stair blocks that killed him. Daze didn't tell either because she didn't want to spoil his fun.

"Well, guys. Looks like I'm gonna end this here, because Daze here decided to kill me, again." Sky said. "No, no. You got it all wrong, you see, my mouse button got stuck and I couldn't get it unstuck until you were dead." Daze said. "Yeah, sure it did." Sky said. Ty laughed. "Well, you tried." Ty said. Daze made a pouty face. Ty laughed at her childish move. "Maybe if you hadn't killed me so many times maybe I would believe you." Sky said. "It's true!" Daze protested. "No it isn't." Sky said. 'RainbowDaisy disconnected from the server.' Sky laughed. "Well, anyways guys, I'm Sky, and I'll see you later recruits." Sky said. He turned off his recording and went into the living room where Daze was still pouting. Ty came in five seconds later. Daze looked at them with her pouty face and it almost killed them. "You are so mean to me." Daze said. "No, you killed me." Sky said, almost laughing.

Daze increased her pouty face which made Sky howl with laughter. "Okay, if you, Sky and I play Do Not Laugh with you, will you be happy?" Ty asked. "Maybe." Daze said. "Okay, I'll call up Okward and Jinbop." Sky said, heading back to his computer. "Yay!" Daze said, throwing her arms up. Ty laughed. "Can we invite Dawn?" Daze asked. That just made Sky stop dead in his tracks and Ty's face freeze. "How did you know about Dawn?" Sky asked. "The flowers that you left on my porch. I found them when I went to get my computer and headset." Daze said, taking her laptop off her lap and setting it aside, along with her headset. "Oh." Sky said. "Okay, I'll talk to her." Sky said. "I'll talk to her too. It's been a while since I've seen Dawn." Ty said. Daze smiled. Sky and Ty walked back into Sky's room and Ty shut the door. "What the heck!?" Ty whisper-shouted. "What?" Sky asked.

"You got her flowers? Okay, I know you like her just like I do, but you seriously took it too far." Ty said, glaring. "She was in pain, I had to show her some care, I don't see you doing anything." Sky retorted. Ty was about to say something but he realized Sky was right, so he didn't come back with anything. Sky smirked and nodded smug, knowing he won the argument. Ty crossed his arms and looked away. Sky walked over to his computer and skype called Dawn. She answered in about five seconds. "Hey, Adam." Dawn said. "Hi Dawn." Sky said. Ty was surprised. 'He really did talk to Dawn. He was telling the truth.' Ty thought. "Ty? Is that you?" Dawn asked. "Yeah." Ty said. "Long time no see." Dawn said. "Same." Ty said. "By the way, I heard about Jocelyn. I'm really sorry." Dawn said. Ty shrugged. "It's cool." Ty said.

"Hey, Daze was wondering if you wanted to play Do Not Laugh with her, myself, Ty, Okward, and Jinbop?" Sky asked. "Sure! Why not?" Dawn said. "Alright, I need to call Okward and Jinbop. You stay on." Sky said. "Got it." Dawn said. "I'll get on too." Ty said. "Hey, Daze! Need you to get on the Skype call!" Sky yelled. "Okay!" Daze yelled back. Okward and Jinbop agreed as well and they all got on Sky's mini game world and went to the Do Not Laugh platform and Sky made the scoreboard a little longer since there was six players instead of the usual five. He also replaced the signs to put their names on them. Sky began his intro. "Alright, three, two, one. Hey guys, Sky here and today I'm here with OkwardIndustries, Jinbop, Deadlox, RainbowDaisy, and-. Oh my God. Oh my God! OH MY GOD! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Sky made his character jump off the platform and die. "Aaannnddd Dawnables!" Daze finished. "Hi guys!" Dawn said.

Sky respawned. "That's right, guys! Dawnables is back! She and I are friends again, and apparently Dawn has been friends with Daze for quite a while." Sky said. "Yeah, Dawn, Heart, and I are the inseparable trio." Daze said. Everyone 'awed'. "I know. I'm adorable but thanks for noticing." Daze said. They all laughed. "Alright, I bet you guys are wondering: 'Sky! What's Do Not Laugh?'. Well, Do Not Laugh is a mini game where in the name entails, we are trying not to laugh. Each person is going to have a turn in the middle, and the other five of us is going to try and make him, or her, laugh. Let's say I'm in the middle, and the others are going to try and make him laugh, if one of us makes him or her laugh, they get a point, or if the person in the middle goes through all five of us without laughing, they get a point as well. Okay, now that that's cleared up, since it's lady's first and she hasn't been in a video in a while, Dawn you're the first in the middle." Sky said.

"Oh, me? Okay." Dawn said. She hopped in the middle. "Who wants to go first?" Sky asked. "I'll go. Let me have a crack at the new and returned, okay?" Daze said. "Oh God." Dawn said. "Okay, this is a joke that Sky hasn't done in a while. Okay? Okay." Daze said. "Hey, Dawn? Guess what I did today?" Daze asked. "I honestly don't know." Dawn said. Daze threw a clownfish. "I found Nee-moe." Daze said. Dawn snickered. "Oh yeah!" Daze cheered. "Get outta here! My turn!" Daze said. Daze took Dawn's place. "What? That's bullcrap!" Sky said. They all laugh. "She stole my joke! That's not fair!" Sky whined. "Whatever. Sky you go." Daze said, crouching. "What? Me?" Sky asked. "Yeah, I volunteered you." Daze said. Sky fake-sighed. "Fine." Sky said. He crouched and sneaked up to her and stood in front of her and said nothing for five seconds before breaking glass and saying 'Frick you!'. "Okay, almost. You almost got me there." Daze said.

"Dang it." Sky said. "Alright, my turn." Okward said. "He got a Wither Star and crouched and sneaked. "When you wish upon a star." Okward sang, a little off key. He threw the star over her head and it landed behind her. "Look over there while I steal your car." Okward sang, running off the platform and dying. Daze laughed. "Okay, that was good." Daze got out of the middle and Okward respawned and took her place. "Okay, Ty. Try and make Okward laugh." Sky said. "Okay, hey Okward? Guess what I did today?" Ty said, in his deepest voice, which made Daze and Dawn giggle. "Well, I imagine you woke up and had a nice nutritional breakfast and uh." Okward guessed. "What the heck is nutritional?" Ty asked. Okward was silent. "I found Nee-moe." Ty said. "Aw, fudge." Jinbop said. Okward didn't laugh. "It isn't funny when you do it." Okward said. "Oh! You got shut down!" Dawn said.

Sky laughed at her attempt to be gangsta. "Okay, my turn." Jinbop said. Jinbop gasped and punched in a direction. "OH MY GOD! LOOK OWKARD LOOK!" Jinbop exclaimed. "What?" Okward asked, he ran in the direction he was pointing. "IT'S A SIGN!" Jinbop said, as he placed a sign down that said 'Sign'. Okward looked at the sign and still didn't laugh. "Nope." Okward said. "Okay, Dawn. Your turn to try and make Okward laugh." Sky said. "Okay." Dawn said. She walked up to Okward. "Hey Okward?" Dawn said, in her highest voice. Okward snickered. "Y-yes?" Okward asked. "Oh my God! She just made him laugh and she didn't even do anything!" Daze exclaimed. "That's horsecrap!" Sky said. "J-just, Okward. Screw you." Ty said. "Dawn, get in the middle. Sky, you can take my turn, I honestly don't care." Daze said. "You sure?" Sky asked. "Yeah." Daze said. "Okay." Sky said. He stood there for five seconds then placed and sponge down and went back to standing there. Dawn laughed. "Yes! Get outta here!" Sky said, he took her place in the middle.

"Daze, your turn." Dawn said. "No, I wanna save something till after Okward." Daze said. "Okay, Okward, go." Dawn said. "Alright. Sky, look into my eyes." Okward said. "Those are some dang ugly eyes,dude." Sky said, making everyone laugh. "Dang it." Okward said. "Okay. My turn." Daze said. She turned away, crouched, aimed a bow and arrow, and began shaking her booty. Sky laughed. "Okay, I have to give her that, that was good." Sky said. He stood next to her. "Awww. SkyDaisy Kawaii desu." Daze cooed. Sky laughed harder. "Get in the middle, go." Sky said. Daze got in the middle. "Okay, Ty. Go." Sky said. "Daze, take this pufferfish." Ty said. Ty tossed her a pufferfish and she picked it up. "Now look at it." Ty said. Daze looked at it. "OOOOOOOH!" Ty said. "God dang it!" Daze said, while laughing. "Yeah!" Ty said, taking Daze's place. "Okay, my turn." Jinbop said. He got out a piece of TNT. "Hey, Ty? You see that?" "I like that." Ty said. "I know you like that." Jinbop said. He threw it off the platform. "Not like this!" Jinbop said.

Ty took and deep breath. "Almost." Ty said. "Dang it." Jinbop said. Dawn came up. She placed a sponge down, which caused Ty to laugh. "Dang it!" Ty said. "Oh, crap! The girls are beating us!" Sky said. "Yes!" Daze and Dawn cheered. Dawn and Daze had two points, while Sky, Ty, and Okward had one point, Jinbop had none. "Alright. Dawn, don't you dare laugh at Daze, if you laugh I will kill you." Sky said. Daze tossed a book to Dawn and she read it. "What the heck!?" Dawn said, while laughing. "What? What does it say?" Okward asked. "Uh, something that shouldn't be mentioned." Dawn said, as she threw it off the platform. "Ugh, so Daze wins." Ty said. "Yay!" Daze cheered. "So, for the first time, a girl won Do Not Laugh!" Okward said. "Yay! I'm in SkydoesMinecraft World History!" Daze cheered. They all laughed. "Okay, anyway guys, that was Do Not Laugh, if you guys like this commentary click that like, and or subscribe button. So, I'm Sky, and I'll see you later recruits. Bye!" Sky said, he turned off his recording. Jinbop and Okward said good-bye then disconnected.

"Hey, guys. I was wondering, you wanna go to the movies tomorrow?" Dawn asked. "Sure, what movie?" Ty asked. "The Wolverine, Pacific Rim, Smurfs 2, Grown ups 2, or Despicable Me 2." Dawn said. "I would go with The Wolverine." Daze said. "I like superheroes, so I want to go with The Wolverine." Sky said. "Aw man. I wanted to see minions." Ty said. They laughed. "I'll bring extra money to see both." Daze said. "Yay!" Ty said. "Alright, see you tomorrow." Dawn said, waving. "Bye!" Ty, Sky, and Daze said, as she disconnected. Sky and Ty came in the living room. "Can we hang out later? I need to go feed Lily." Daze said. "Okay, see you later, Daze." Sky said. Ty waved. Daze smiled, as she grabbed her laptop and headset as she went outside. Sky went to the window, he saw her walking to her house and Ashley joining up to talk to her. Heart popped up on Sky's screen. "Hey, loverboy." Heart said. "Quit, doing that!" Sky said. Heart shook her head.

Sky sighed. "So, how's it going with Daze?" Heart asked, as she rested her chin in her hands. "I got her flowers." Sky said. "What kind?" Heart asked. "Daisies." Sky said. "Good boy." Heart said, as she put a brofist to the screen and Sky returned the favor.

/

No dares today! Aw man! My brother and sister got grounded so they can't give questions and dares! :( Anyways, see you in the next chapter! -PeaceMaker1210


	19. Chapter 19

Daze got up from her usual recording studio that she made downstairs. She just finished a Some Server Surprise, and she went upstairs, with her laptop, but her headset she left downstairs. She had a couple of videos he had to post, then she had to go to two movies. The Wolverine was Sky's, Daze's, and Dawn's choice, but Ty wanted to see Despicable Me 2. So later, Daze would have to bring extra money to see it. Daze posted the video and was really bored. So, she decided to check her Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, and the comments on the Do Not Laugh she recorded with Sky yesterday. She checked her twitter, no new tweets, Facebook, nothing, except a little SkyDaisy fanart. She rolled her eyes. Fans, these days, what is up with their shippings. SkyDaisy was probably never going to happen. She went to her instagram and saw even more fanart. Only there was a different shipping, Rainbowlox. Ty and her. 'What the heck!?' Daze thought, almost out loud. She shook her head.

There was possibly no way that Ty and her were going to happen. Ever. He was still getting over Jocelyn, yes, Daze knew about her, she had known for a while, she just never mentioned it because she didn't want to bring any bad memories back to Ty. Why couldn't they just get over it and be friends like Sky and Dawn did? She sighed. 'Whatever, just don't mention any hard times that he had in the past. No Jocelyn, no Arizona, no friends he doesn't talk to anymore, nothing.' Daze thought. She went on Sky's Youtube channel and looked at the Do Not Laugh that he posted yesterday. She watched the video and she felt her spirits rise as she laughed along with the video. She checked the comments, when she saw some comments, her heart sank. No, it broke, like a china doll just got knocked off a shelf. Apparently, lots of people didn't approve with Sky's newly united friendship with Dawn.

'Why?' Daze wondered. She checked her recording of the Do Not Laugh, some people didn't approve as well of her friendship with Dawn, but not as much as Sky's friendship. Some of the comments said: 'Why are you friends with Dawn? She cheated on Sky for Jason!', 'She is a jerk. Get away from her.', 'Daze, why are you friends with her?'. Daze was crushed. Why didn't most of them approve? This was wrong, she was going to fix this. She closed her laptop, and brought it back down to her recording studio. She set her laptop down on the desk and she opened it back up, she closed the Youtube page, and got her laptop camera app up. She straightened it so that way she see herself on her screen. She took a deep breath and pressed the record button. It started recording as she got in her swivel chair and backed away from her laptop so the viewers could be able to see her.

"Hey guys, RainbowDaisy here. I know, not my usual intro, but this is the intro I use when I'm sad, upset, disappointed, and mad, and right now, I'm all of those things, I'm close to crying right now, I can tell you that." Daze said, as she rubbed her eyes. "If you're wondering _why _I'm upset, I'm upset at you guys, well some of you guys in anyway. I'm sad to hear you don't approve of Sky's and my friendship with Dawnables, aka Dawn, or aka Rachel. **(AN: Yes, I believe that is Dawnables' real name, I don't exactly know for sure.) **Guys, she and I have been through a lot, and that's why I'm friends with her, so that way, I have a friend, besides Heart and Sky and everyone else I've made friends with in the past two months, I can relate to. I never told any of you this, but, guys, my dad is gone. Yes, killed in the Military, I was seven, I barely remember him, my mom remarried 3 years ago, but when I first started my Youtube career, he never approved, but my mom did. They had a ton of fights, because they never agreed to anything, they divorced two years ago." Daze explained.

She paused to let a couple of tears fall, she sniffed. "I met Dawn on Some Server Surprise and she and I talked and she and I became friends, first on Minecraft, then on Skype, and now in real life. She told me about her dad, he died in a car accident, her mom had to raise Dawn all on her own, when she told me this, I told her my story, and we became closer." Daze said. She rubbed the moisture from her cheeks. "So, when you guys say that Dawn is a jerk and I shouldn't be friends with her, it breaks my heart that you're treating her that way, she's getting hated on when you don't know her story, both of our dad's died. That's why she and I relate. Plus, she's been in hiding for a year because of you guys and your hate, and all of the fake rumors you started about her, the 'She cheated on Sky for Jason' rumor and all of that bullcrap. None of those are true. I need you to stop, please, I'm begging you, if I have to read one more hate comment, I might stop Youtube right then and there." Daze said. She looked at the camera one last time. "Minecraft military out." Daze said, then she leaned over and clicked the stop button.

She posted the video without doing any editing. Then she ran upstairs, sat on the couch, and brought her knees to her chest and laid her head on them and sobbed, for once, it actually felt good to cry.

**Dawn's third P.O.V.**

Dawn was laughing her lungs out. She just watched Markiplier get his butt kicked at Five Night's at Freddy's Custom Night. This was his twentieth time dying. Then, she got a email from Sky, she smiled, it was nice to be friends with Sky again, especially when he's crushing on Daze, now she was playing matchmaker, that was the real reason why she invited Sky and Daze to a movie, but she had to invite Ty along so he didn't get suspicious, although this would decrease Sky's chance a little, but not too much. She paused her video and opened a new tab to check her e-mail. She typed in her password and got to her inbox, she opened the e-mail and read it. _Dawn- You have to watch this new video Daze just posted a little bit ago. I literally cried. -Sky. _Cried? What the heck is he talking about? She clicked on the link Sky had in the e-mail and it brought her to a new tab with a Youtube video.

Daze posted the video two minutes ago? Geez, Sky must keep tabs on her videos, a lot. She clicked on the play button and watched the video. After hearing Daze's words, she was crying too. Daze really did care about her, she just stood up for her. She stood up to all of her 10 million and more fans. She could get hate but she didn't care. Dawn now knew that Daze was the perfect girl for Sky. She shut her laptop and went to the bathroom and filled up the sink and splashed water on her face. She grabbed a small towel off the rack and she dried her face. When her eyes didn't look red and puffy anymore, she ran out the door and to her car and and drove to Daze's house. She got out and ran to Daze's porch, she knocked on the door, and Daze answered. Dawn gave Daze a hug. Daze hugged her back, Dawn released her. "Thank you." Dawn said. "For what?" Daze asked. "That V-log you posted, nobody has stood up for me since my break-up with Sky." Dawn said.

Daze smiled. "Something needed to be done. I couldn't let them treat you that way any longer. You already suffered so much." Daze said. "So have you." Dawn said. "I know, but at least I can have someone to relate to." Daze said. "Now, no more tears. How about we go see that movie? Well, movies." Dawn said. "Boys are weird." Daze said. "I know. I dated the weirdest one in the world." Dawn said. "I should probably get dressed, I don't want to go to the movies with tear-stained clothes." Daze said. "Okay, need help picking out something?" Dawn asked. "Sure." Daze said, and she invited her in. Dawn looked out at Daze's patio. "You've ever been outside on your patio?" Dawn asked. "Yeah, but not much." Daze said. "It's like the best place to see fireworks." Dawn said. "Really?" Daze asked. "Yeah, neighbors light off a ton of them, it's quite the show." Dawn said, as they headed to her room.

They rummaged through her closet and Dawn came across a dress she never saw before. The skirt was grey and the top was black, there was a grey bow tie in the torso area at the line of the skirt and top. "Hey, this is cute. I never seen you wear this before." Dawn said. "Oh, I think the last time I wore that was the day before I moved out." Daze said. Dawn gave her look. "Okay, okay. I'll go put it on." Daze said, grabbing the dress and heading into the bathroom. She came out three minutes later with the dress on. "Hey, what leggings do I have?" Daze asked. Dawn looked in her drawer. "Only these blue ones." Dawn said. "Okay, I'll get them on." Daze said. She quickly pulled on her tights. "Can you hand me those Black heels?" Daze asked. Dawn nodded and handed her the heels. Then she grabbed a small silver bow tie necklace and put it around her neck. Then she grabbed a blue handbag and put it over her shoulder.

Then they got into Dawn's car and drove to Sky's house, Dawn honked the horn. A minute after that, Sky and Ty came out and loaded into the car. When they got in and saw Daze, their eyes widened, they looked at each other and then back to Daze. "Guys?" Daze asked. That snapped them out of their trance. "What?" They both said. "I said are you guys ready?" Daze asked, giggling a little. "Yeah! Let's do dis!" Ty said. "You still use that catchphrase?" Dawn asked. "Yep, don't wear it out." Ty said. They all laughed as Dawn drove to the movie theater.

/

Dare time! 1600 views! OH MY GOD! :D Thank you! Although this story has a long way to go.

**Frances ****chapter 18 . 12h ago**

**I'm scared. I don't have an account. I DON'T WANNA HAVE THIS STORY REPORTED! ITS TOO GOOD! ...But maybe I'll ask a few questions... Sky who do you dislike the most in this room? Daze do you like ice cream? Ty here's some TNT ( hands Ty TNT )... bye!**

**Q1:**

Sky: Herobrine and the squids.

**Q2:**

Daze: Yes! Oh my God! Freaking yes!

**C1:**

Ty: Thanks! I'll have to use this on Sky!

Sky: You blow up my budder mansion and I swear to God, Ty. I'll never forgive you.

**Chocolatewaffles ****chapter 4 . 8h ago**

**I dare Dawn to join the rich girl posse**

**D1:**

Dawn: I can't and I won't. I can't because they are in jail, except Ashley, who isn't part of them anymore, and I won't because they suck.

**Bye! See you in the next chapter! I'll probably post it tomorrow! Bye! -PeaceMaker1210**


	20. Chapter 20

Ty was nervous. Was he actually going to do this? Yes, he was. He had to do something now. It had been a week since the movie hangout. Sky was getting pointers on Daze. He needed to do something before it was too late. Sky wasn't even giving him a chance. It was so unfair. He went into his room and checked his reflection in the mirror. He straightened his long hair, and stroked his chin. Yep, he was ready alright. He walked out of his room and went downstairs where Sky was talking to Dawn. "You're kidding!" Dawn said. "No, I'm not freaking joking! Rascal literally almost killed Ty!" Sky said. "Wow! I used to have a cat! He never hurt anyone!" Dawn said. "He hurt me. I thought he was evil the entire time. I was right." Sky said. "Okay, just because he was hairless doesn't mean he was evil." Dawn said. "Yes! It is!" Sky said. "But hairless things are so cute!" Dawn protested. "No, they aren't!" Sky said. "They look like they're inside-out!" Sky argued.

While Dawn was pouting, Ty used this as a distraction and snuck out the door, and silently shut it behind him. He looked over at Daze's house, and he saw her on the porch swing, reading a book, with her dog laying on her lap. God, she was so freaking adorable. Daze, not the dog. Why was Daze called 'Daze'? Was that a nickname? Was that what everyone called her? Obviously it was short for 'Daisy'. But he had a strong feeling that her name really wasn't Daisy. She didn't look like a 'Daisy'. She looked more like a 'Bella' or a 'Melody'. But Daisy? Nah. He walked silently to her house, his hands were shaking in his pockets. 'Stop shaking! You're just asking her to hang out! What's the big deal?' Ty thought. 'Because I want it to be more of a date.' His other Ty thought. 'True.' Ty thought. Now he was questioning his sanity. 'Why am I thinking to myself?' Ty thought. 'I'm such a weirdo.' Ty thought.

He got to Daze's house and she looked up from her book. She smiled and put a bookmark in the place she stopped. "Hey, Ty. What's up?" Daze asked. "Nothing much." Ty said. 'Okay, Ty. This is it. Just ask her. Do it!' Ty thought to himself. "Hey, I-I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at the park today?" Ty asked. "Sure! Why not? I'll be back. I need to get something." Daze said. She got up from the porch swing and went inside to get whatever she needed to get. Ty did a fist in the air and let out a 'Yes!'. Lily lifted her head up and saw Ty, then saw Ty, and ran over to him and sat down at his feet. "Hi Lily." Ty said. Lily tilted her head and had her tongue hanging out. He smiled and knelt down to pet her. Lily allowed this and laid down. Daze then came back out with her blue handbag over her shoulder. "Here Lily. Come here, girl." Daze said. She whistled and Lily immediately perked up and ran to her.

"Good girl." Daze said. Lily walked back into the house. Daze closed the door and walked off the porch. "Alright, where are we going?" Daze asked, folding her hands. "Just to the park. I knew you haven't been there yet." Ty said. "Ty, that's sweet." Daze said. "Thanks." Ty said. Daze hit him softly on the shoulder. They walked to the park, talking about things. "So, who do you have in your family?" Daze asked. Ty's face turned sad. "I have an older sister, she's about 25 years old now. I have my parents, but they divorced when I was a kid." Ty said. Daze looked at him. "Your parents are divorced?" Daze asked. Ty nodded. "So are mine." Daze said. Ty was shocked. "They are?" Ty asked. Daze nodded. "They divorced a few years ago." Daze said. "What happened?" Ty asked. "Well, my real dad died when I was five, my mom remarried when I was fifteen, he treated all of us like crap. So my mom divorced him a year later. She hasn't remarried since." Daze explained.

"My parents didn't agree with anything and they never got along, that's why they divorced." Ty said. "My step-dad didn't exactly agree with me starting a YouTube career." Daze said. "Your mom did though?" Ty asked. "Yeah, it was one of the many fights my parents had." Daze said. "Man, and with your little brother and sister watching that too, that must've been hard for them." Ty said. "Yeah, it was. But they've healed." Daze said. "I can probably imagine." Ty said. They got to the park and they sat down at a bench. They sat there talking about more things until sunset came out. "Wow. Sunset is beautiful out tonight." Daze said. "Yeah. The sunset are always beautiful here. I always come here whenever I need to clear my head." Ty said. "I can see why, it's really relaxing." Daze said. Ty looked over at Daze, she was dreamily looking off into the sunset.

'Alright Ty, this is it.' Ty thought. He decided to not come in too strong, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. Daze looked at him for a second, then hugged him. Ty stiffened at her touch, only for a second, then relaxed, a little love struck. Then he heard a familiar voice singing. "Budder. Deh deh-denna deh deh. Budder." Sky sang. Dawn was giggling. She sighed. "That song didn't get old." Dawn said. "Oh no. Sky's here." Ty whispered. "Why's that bad?" Daze asked. "Uh, I kinda promised Sky I wouldn't leave the house today, I had to take care of Rascal while he was gone." Ty lied. The real reason was if Sky found out he asked to hang out with Daze, he would kill him. "Oh shoot." Daze said. "Yeah, hide!" Ty whispered. Daze jumped onto a tree and climbed really fast. "Whoa! You're quick!" Ty whispered. "I had a career of climbing trees as a little girl. I still have that career now." Daze said. Ty smiled, then hid behind the tree she was on. "Really?" Daze asked.

"What? I can't climb a tree as fast as you." Ty said. "Ssh. They're coming." Daze said. Ty instantly shut up. "So...about back to buying a hairless cat." Dawn said. "Dawn, for the last time, no." Sky groaned. "Why?" Dawn whined. "Because they look evil!" Sky said. "Okay." Dawn said, pouting. Sky laughed and they kept walking. Eventually walking past Daze and Ty's hiding spot, where Ty was holding his breath, and crossing his fingers. They eventually got far enough that Daze and Ty could come out of their hiding spots. Ty peeked out. "All clear." Ty said. Daze jumped down. "We should get back before Sky kills you." Daze said. "Yeah. Let's go." Ty said. They walked past the tree and to their neighborhood, still talking although Ty was disappointed that he didn't get a moment with Daze. Sky and Dawn just had to come along and ruin it. He was trying his best not to show it, though. 'What could I say if she asks? I can't just say: I had a crush on you this entire time and I was hoping you would be my girlfriend? No way. It's way too early. That would ruin our friendship.' Ty thought.

"We're here." Daze said. "Awesome." Ty said. Ty walked her to her house. They got to her porch. "Thanks for hanging out with me today." Ty said. "Your welcome. I'm always happy to hang out with you guys." Daze said. Ty smiled. "You're my boys. I'd do anything for you." Daze said. "If we got sucked into Minecraft would you defend us from mobs?" Ty asked. "No way. That's your job." Daze said, throwing her hands up. They both laughed. "Thanks for the sympathy." Ty said, rolling his eyes. "Your welcome." Daze said. They laughed again. "I gotta head home, see ya." Ty said. "Bye." Daze said. Ty walked off the porch and headed home while Daze picked up her book off the porch swing and headed inside. Ty walked into the house and quickly got a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos out of the cabinet and turned on The Walking Dead and sat on the couch and acted like he'd been there the entire time.

Sky and Dawn got home a few minutes later and they saw Ty on the couch and they were confused. "Ty, when did you get home?" Sky asked. Ty turned to him, plastering a confused face too. "What are you talking about? I was here the whole time." Ty said. "Where were you then?" Sky asked. "Recording a couple videos with Bodil." Ty said. "Oh." Sky said. "Well, I'm gonna take a shower." Sky said. He walked upstairs to the bathroom. When he was out of earshot, Dawn looked at him with her hands on her hips. "So, how was your hangout with Daze?" Dawn asked. Ty shot up from the couch and looked at her. "How did you know?" Ty asked, surprised. "I'm not stupid. I saw you hiding behind the tree, and I saw Daze climbing up the tree." Dawn said. "Dang it." Ty said, facepalming. "You know Sky is gonna kill you if he finds out." Dawn said. "You know too?" Ty asked. Dawn nodded. "Great, first Tyler and Heart. Now you." Ty said. "Don't worry. My lips are sealed." Dawn said.

"Okay, cause if you tell her, I will kill you, personally." Ty said. "Okay." Dawn said. Dawn knew this was war now.

/

AN: Hey, guys. It's me. I'm really sorry I haven't posted for a few weeks. Things have been going on. I had to get my grade up in the same dang subject again because an assessment brought it down, again. Reason two is because my parents have been fighting and it's caused some pain for me. I know this may sound like a good reason for you guys, but it isn't for me. So, I may get a chapter posted tomorrow. I'm not for sure. I'll have to see. Anyway, dares!

**coraline ****chapter 19 . Jan 17**

**Sooooooooooooooooo sad good chapter plzzzzzzz post another chapter also I'm on team Skydaisy**

**C1: **

Sky: Oh, crap! Guys, we have another shipper!

**MyBrokenHeart123** **chapter 19 . Jan 17**

**HIA! I have da dares!**

**Dare for Seth: Make. Me. A. CAKE! HOMEMADE AND 15 LAYERS! GOT IT!? GOOD!**

**Dare for Dawn: anytime someone asks your a question answer, "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming!"**

**Dare for Ty: Push all the girls off a cliff. HEROBRINE CAN'T DO IT FOR YOU!**

**Dare for Herobrine: Be nice for a week. If you mess up you have to be my servant for a week. **

**Dare for Sky: Sing 'All the single ladies'!**

**Dare for everyone: Do a Decathlon! AND I MEAN EVERYONE! EVEN PEACE! AND HEROBRINE! ALL THE PEOPLE! WOO!**

**Dare for Ty: Have a boxing match with Herobrine. HEROBRINE YOU BETTER WIN!**

**Truth for everyone: Play the Nyan Cat song on repeat for 2 hours.**

**Thats it! BYA!**

**MyBrokenHeart123**

**D1: **

Seth: Dang it. I'm good with redstone but I'm not good with baking. I'll try.

**D2: **

Sky: Hey, Dawn. Have you seen Ty?

Dawn: Just keep swimming! Just keep swimming!

Sky: WTF.

**D3:**

Ty: Crap. Sorry Herobrine.

Herobrine: Screw you. *pushes all the girls off the cliff*

**D4:**

Herobrine: Here you go, squid. *Gives squid flowers*

*TNT kills the squid*

Herobrine: I swear that wasn't me! That was Sky!

Sky: *Hides TNT and flint and steel behind his back*

**D5:**

Sky: Crap. Okay.

All the single ladies (All the single ladies)

All the single ladies (All the single ladies)

All the single ladies (All the single ladies)

All the single ladies

Now put your hands up

_[Verse 1]_

Up in the club, we just broke up

I'm doing my own little thing

You decided to dip but now you wanna trip

Cause another brother noticed me

I'm up on him, he up on me

don't pay him any attention

Cause I cried my tears, for three good years

Ya can't be mad at me

_[Chorus:]_

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

_[Chorus]_

_[Verse 2]_

I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips

Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans

Acting up, drink in my cup

I could care less what you think

I need no permission, did I mention

Don't pay him any attention

Cause you had your turn

And now you gonna learn

What it really feels like to miss me

_[Chorus]_

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

_[Bridge]_

Don't treat me to these things of the world

I'm not that kind of girl

Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve

Is a man that makes me then takes me

And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond

Pull me into your arms

Say I'm the one you want

If you don't, you'll be alone

And like a ghost I'll be gone

All the single ladies (All the single ladies)

All the single ladies (All the single ladies)

All the single ladies (All the single ladies)

All the single ladies

Now put your hands up

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

_[Chorus x2]_

Wuh uh oh

**D6:**

*****Peace uses her writing powers to teleport everyone to the end*

Hehe. Sucka.

**D7:**

Ty: Don't do dis, Herobrine.

Herobrine: Nope. *beats the crap out of him* I'm the champion.

*Lightning kills Herobrine*

Squid: Shut the heck up.

**D8: **

Yay! Nyan Cat!

Everyone else: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!

**Frances ****chapter 19 . Jan 17**

**I dare Herobrine to be nice to everyone and everything, including Notch, for a week. Love this chapter by the way. Bye!**

**D1:**

Herobrine: Aw, c'mon. I already am.

**Thanks for understanding guys. I don't know when the next chapter is going to be. It maybe tomorrow. I'll try my best though. -PeaceMaker1210**


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Yay! This story is old enough to drink! LOL. Just kidding, story. No alcohol and drug usage for you. Anyway, to the story! BTW, didja hear? It's a Skydoesminecraft real life news! I'll tell ya at the end of the chapter! OMG, it's big!

"Alright, Sky. Prepared to get smoked!" Daze sneered. "Oh, you wish." Sky retorted. "I'm on Daze's side." Ty said. "You always take Daze's side." Sky said. Ty shrugged. "Alright, let me call in Jinbop, Okward, Kyle, and Tyler." Sky said. "Okay, I'll still be on." Daze said. "Okay, so, why can't I play again?" Ty asked. "Because the map creator said up to six players, counting you in would be seven." Daze said. "Oh man. Can't argue with the creator." Ty whined. "I know. Nobody can." Daze said. "I'll go record with Ghost and Bodil then." Ty said. "Okay." Daze said. Daze was at Sky's house, and they were getting ready to play Hide and Seek, Five Nights at Freddy's version with MunchingBrotato, OkwardIndustries, Jinbop, and Kkcomics. "Do we really have to play the Five Night's at Freddy's? I'm really more fond of the CreepyPasta one." Daze said. "No, you have to get over your fear of Foxy bursting through your door." Sky said.

"I don't have a fear of Foxy bursting through my door!" Daze exclaimed. "I know." Sky said. Just then, Tyler, Okward, Jinbop, and a guy with brunette hair and a little bit of facial hair like Adam came up. "Hey, guys!" Daze said. "Hey, Daze!" Okward, Jinbop, and Tyler said. "Are you RainbowDaisy?" The other guy asked. "The one and only. I'm guessing you're Kyle?" Daze asked. "That's me." Kyle said. "Sweet." Daze said. "Alright, so who is gonna be the first seeker?" Sky asked. "Not it!" Jinbop said. "Not it!" Sky, Daze, Okward, and Kyle said. "Not- Dang it." Tyler said. They laughed. "Okay, fine. I'll put on an animatronic skin." Tyler said. He set it up quickly and they all got onto the map. "Okay, three da three three, three, two one. Hey guys, Sky here and we're here with Kkcomics, Jinbop gaming, OkwardIndustries, RainbowDaisy, and- Oh my God!" Sky said, dramatically backing away from Tyler, with his Freddy Fazbear skin.

"Couldja do that again?" Tyler asked. "I was just listening your beat and didn't hit record." Tyler said. They all started laughing. "Like literally, I'll keep this but all I got was 'And we're here!'" Tyler said. "There's your let down. That's so sad." Kyle said. "Don't listen to him, Tyler." Daze said. "Okay, oh my God! Look at that it's Freddy Fazbear!" Sky said, meaning Tyler. "We are playing Hide and Seek and we are supposed to be hiding from Freddy Fazbear in Five Night's a t Freddy's amazing Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Factory. Love shack." Sky said. "I'm here to kill you all as a bear. Kinda hard to see me, but, I am a bear." Tyler said. "Aw, look at the teddy bear!" Daze said. They all started laughing. "What the heck, I'm a terrifying animatronic bear!" Tyler said. "Yeah, terrifying adorable!" Daze said. Everyone laughed, except Sky, who got kinda jealous of Daze calling Tyler adorable, but he knew she just did that to play around.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go ahead and run." Sky said. "I'm gonna count." Tyler said. "What are you gonna count to?" Daze asked. "Ten, anything higher." Tyler said. "I count slow, so I'll take months." Tyler said. "Are you sure about that, Tyler?" Jinbop asked. "Yeah, Tyler." Okward said. "You really gotta focus." Jinbop said. Tyler started counting. Sky asked him to pause at four for some reason, then had him continue. "Yeah, what comes after five?" Sky asked. "Sixseveneightnineten." Tyler said. "No!" Kyle said. "What!? Are you serious? NO!" Sky said. "Tyler, you jerk!" Daze said. Tyler started from six again. "Heh, we're gonna win, cause that's how focused we are." Okward said. "Seven, nine, ten." Tyler said. "No! Crap! I'm gonna suck at this!" Jinbop whined. "Did you say seven, nine, ten?" Okward asked. "No." Tyler said. Sky laughed. "Okay, I'm ready!" Sky said. "Me too!" Daze said.

"I'm not gonna kill you, Kyle." Tyler said. Sky laughed. "You like that, Jin?" Sky asked. "I like it." Jinbop said. "I'm just gonna walk away now, Kyle. Let you find an actual hiding spot. Instead, of murdering you upfront." Tyler said. "Kyle, stop being an idiot and get out of there!" Daze said. "Kyle, run! You foolish fool who is being a fool right now." Sky said. "I didn't see anything." Tyler said. "That's like nails on a chalkboard whenever I hear people talk like that. You foolish fool. It's like 'aaaaaaahhhhh!'." Sky said. Daze laughed. "I believe I am the powerful!" Tyler said. "It's raining spaghetti and dogs!" Sky said. "Where are you guys?" Tyler asked. "I sure am!" Sky said. "We're not idiots, Tyler." Daze said. "We're not gonna tell you, it's hide and seek." Sky said. "It's when I've played Hide and seek as a kid, no one ever found me, so I stood out there in the cold." Jinbop said. "Yeah, Jin. We need to talk about that, no one was looking for you." Sky said.

"You didn't see me! You didn't see me! You didn't see me!" Kyle said. Sky's and Tyler's voice got muffled together so Daze didn't know what they were saying. "I'm gonna let this go too. Because you're terrible." Tyler said. "You can't hide at the end of a freaking end table." Tyler said. Daze laughed. "Really dude?" Daze asked. "What?" Kyle asked. "I don't see anyone in here." Tyler said. "You'll, you'll never be able to catch me." Sky said. "Don't jinx it." Daze said. "I've honestly thought I've been everywhere and I've haven't seen anyone." Tyler said. "Man. you suck." Sky said. "I mean I've seen Kyle every second" Tyler said. "I'm not here." Kyle said. "So, uh, Jin." Sky said. 'Kkcomics was slain by MunchingBrotato.' Daze laughed. "Well, there goes Kyle." Daze said. "I've heard murder." Jinbop said. Then Tyler started laughing. "I didn't even see." Tyler said. Sky laughed. "I didn't even see you in there!" Tyler said, in a high pitched voice. Sky laughed again.

"You'll never be able to get through my delicious pastries!" Sky said. "Oh my God." Kyle said. "Shizzle! Shizzle! Shizzle!" Sky said. "He got through the pastries didn't he?" Daze asked. "Yeah." Sky said. "No, I've seen Adam, like in between these cakes-" Tyler said. Then SKy screamed. 'SkythekidRS was slain by MunchingBrotato.'. "No! Sky!" Daze said. "I'm scared now." Jinbop said. "Hey, Kyle! Look at us! Look at us! We've made it! We made it to the big time. boy! Is this what heaven is like? Actually, if this is what heaven was like, this wouldn't be too bad. You know, a bunch of snow, the crunching under your feet, the death of bones and destruction of many people." Sky said. "Ahhh." Kyle fake-screamed. "Lolololololo!" Sky said. "I wanna go home!" Kyle said. Sky laughed. "Is this a swing set?" Kyle asked. "This is a swing set." Sky said. "NO! NO!" Jinbop screamed. 'Jinbop was slain by MunchingBrotato.'. "Why does everyone use cake to hide?" Tyler asked. "The cake is delicious!" Tyler said.

"Wait, who's still alive?" Sky asked. "I am" Okward and Daze said. "Oh, Okward and Daze." Sky said. "I have to find the young money." Tyler said. "Young money, babe!" Kyle sang. "You'll never be able to find me." Okward said. "You know, this game reminds me of me whenever I was in Costco with my parents and they would leave me there. Ah, it's great." Sky said. They laughed. "I've actually been to every freaking place." Tyler said. "Cosco!? No, I'm just kidding." Sky said. "I've been to every Cosco in thee world!" Sky said, sarcastically. "I don't know where they are!" Tyler said. There was someone who let out a girly scream. "Is there another girl that I didn't know was here?" Daze asked. They all laughed. 'OkwardIndustries was slain by MunchingBrotato.'. "Okay, now you just need to find Daze." Sky said. "I've been to every single dang room, and I haven't seen her." Tyler said. "You'll never find me." Daze said.

"Come on!" Jinbop said. "No." Daze said. They paused their recording and searched for her for five minutes and they didn't find her. They turned their recording back on. "Okay, so uh, we searched for five minutes, and we didn't find her." Sky said. "I"m too good to be found." Daze said. "Okay, I give up. Where are you?" Tyler said. "Hold on. Let me turn my thing to creative." Daze said. Daze switched her gamemode to creative. "Okay, I'm in the backstage room." Daze said. "What? I looked in there!" Tyler said. "Not hard enough." Daze said. Tyler went to the backstage room. "I seriously, don't see you!" Tyler said. Then she rose from the middle of the table with a pumpkin on her head, there were a two more on the table. "Hi." Daze said. "Whoa, what the shizzle!?" Tyler exclaimed. Daze laughed. "You hid in the table!?" Tyler asked. "Yeah." Daze said. "Okay, I have to admit, that was good." Tyler said. Then Daze and Tyler went back to the Party Room. "Well, okay, so who was the first one caught, Kyle?" Sky asked.

Daze laughed. "Uh, Kyle?" Daze said. "NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Sky said. They laughed. "Every single minute, 'who is the worst player and why is it Kyle?'." Kyle said. They laughed. "Pretty much, yeah." Sky said. "Way to rub it in, Sky." Daze said. "So, Kyle. We're gonna start up the recording again and you're going to be Foxy." Sky said. "Ooooh!" Daze said. "Sweet, the loser gets a cool character." Kyle said. "Is Foxy a man or a woman? Comment down below, I always love the debates with the fans." Sky said. "The debates that go on are great." Sky said. "Please let me know." Kyle said. "I'm just gonna keep my skin on, cause you know." Tyler said. "No, no you're not." Sky said. "Sorry, nope. Nuh uh. No way." Daze said. "No I like this Tyler." Jinbop said. "I don't Cause he sucks. You suck." Sky said, hitting Tyler. "Fuchabluchabulcha!" Tyler said, attempting to hit Sky with his sword. he couldn't because he was in creative. "Blah!" Sky said. "Alright, we'll see you in the next epi-blahlalala." Sky said.

**A couple minutes later…**

"The flash just cousins the flush." Tyler said. They all laughed at Kyle's Foxy skin, it was so terrible, it didn't even look like Foxy, it was far from looking like him "That's so bad! That's like the worst Foxy skin I've ever seen!" Sky said. "It looks like he has a wiener on his chest." Jinbop said. They all laughed. "I saw that and I died. I had to use it." Kyle said. "My name is Floxy!" Sky said. "My name is Frank!" Kyle said. "Let's do this!" Daze said. "Yeah! Let's start this one!" Sky said. They went back to the security office. "Kyle needs that." Tyler said, passing his diamond sword to Kyle. "Thanks." Kyle said. "Yo, s'up guys? It's levers on the walls with another single. Are you guys ready?" Sky said. "Yeah." Daze said. "I'm gonna pull on you." Okward said. "I'm gonna pull on you!" Sky said, while laughing. They all laughed. "Alright, Kyle start counting." Sky said. They ran out of the office to hide. "See ya later, nerds and Daze." Sky said.

"You'll never catch Gangsta Sky. Uh. Yeah." Sky said. "You're on the streets." Okward said. "I am the street. I'm literally a street. I'm so freaking fat people drive their cars on me." **(Actual Sky quote!) **"Here I come!" Kyle said. "Wait! Wait." Sky said. "Wait, what?" Kyle asked. "Did you freaking, did you freaking take all the cakes? Huh? Huh?" Sky asked. "I broke this wall." Tyler said. They laughed. "Alright, alright. Go ahead." Sky said. "I don't know what I just did, I think I broke, and I'm in creative." Sky said. "Nice job, genius." Daze said. "Hey, listen. Man." Sky said. "Um, woman. Actually." Daze said. "Oh! Dude! What the heck? So disrespectful!" Okward said. "I know. Sorry, Daze." Sky said. "It's okay." Daze said. "Okay, I'm ready." Sky said. "I'm not ready! I'm not ready!" Sky said. "I'm already out here!" Kyle said. "No, no no. Wait! Wait! Wait! Oh." Sky said. "Well, already then." Sky said. "Get back here!" Kyle said. "Wait, wait, wait. Please, God! Let's talk about it! Tyler's in there!" Sky said. "Oh, he is?" Kyle asked. "Cool."

"Wait wait wait. Okay. You can kill me." Sky said. The Sky screamed as Kyle stabbed him. "Get back here!" Kyle said. "You can't kill what can't be killed!" Sky said. Sky ran to the show stage and jumped into the cobwebs. "Sucker! You can't catch me in here!" Sky said. "Ah. Cobwebs. My only weakness." Kyle said. Kyle tried hitting Sky but to no avail. "Wait, I can't hurt you." Kyle said. "Yeah." Sky said. Sky laughed. "What is this!?" Kyle asked. Then he jumped to stab him. 'SkythekidRS was slain by Kkcomics.'. "Sky! No! Don't go! Oh well, I tried." Daze said. They laughed. "I lived for a second there, good day." Sky said. Daze didn't listen, she had taken off her headphones, to hear Ty talking. Okward let out his girly scream. "NO, I GOT CAUGHT!" Okward screamed. 'OkwardIndustries was slain by Kkcomics.'. They all laughed. "Seriously, is there another girl or no?" Daze asked. They laughed. "I got caught in freaking cobwebs." Okward said.

"Tyler, you think this is a good hiding spot? This is a horrible hiding spot." Sky said. "Ssh. I got up here." Tyler said. "I like how we're just giving away his position." Okward said. "I know right?" Sky said. "He's up there." Kyle said. "You can't kill me." Tyler said. "Why are you on top of the bathroom stall?" Kyle asked. "Well, you see there reverse flush." Tyler said. "These toilets need healing." Kyle said. "Well, did I just get lowered?" Tyler asked. Sky laughed as Tyler attempted to run away. 'MunchingBrotato was slain by Kkcomics.'. "Now where is Jin and Daze?" Kyle asked. "We have to find Jinbop Gaming, Jinbop Gaming is somewhere. I just love saying that. Jinbop Gaming." Sky said. "Yeah, I have to admit it is a pretty catchy name." Daze said. "You can't find me I've disappeared." Jinbop said. "That just sounded so wrong the way you just said that." Daze said. They laughed. "No! No! Okward please!" Jinbop said.

"All you have to do is find Okward." Sky said. "Cagamoodinojitsu!" Jinbop said. "What the frick?" Sky said. "Yeah, I was gonna say." Daze said. "Speak English!" Kyle said. "I think he just said freaking cockroach!" Tyler said. They laughed. "He used that one jutsu, the teleportation jutsu." Sky said. "You'll never be able to find him, he's out of prison, he's long gone now." Daze said. "Did he use Shadowroom?" Kyle asked. "That's not even the same anime." Sky said. They laughed. "He just throws down 'Yu-gi-oh!' cards." Sky said. "Guys, can we please bring back Beyblades?" Kyle asked. "I don't mean to be that guy, and sound a little weird, but I have an entire beyblades collection on my desk." Sky said. "I know I've seen them before." Daze said. "No, I mean I have all of them, Dragoons my stuff." Sky said. "Oh! There you are!" Sky said. "Uh, no I'm not." Jinbop said. "Oooooh. He gonna git you!" Daze taunted. "Where is he?" Kyle asked. "He gonna git you!" Daze said.

"How did you, you freaking cheater!" Sky said. "Did he use the jutsu?" Kyle asked. "He used the jutsu." Sky said. "How'd he get in here?" Kyle asked. "Oh God! NO!" Jinbop cried. 'Jinbop was slain by Kkcomics.'. "Now all that's left is Daze." Okward said. "Okay, how come I'm good at this, and you guys just keep on getting found right away?" Daze asked. "I dunno actually. How are you good at this?" Sky asked. Daze shrugged. "I'm just that awesome." Daze said. They searched for another five minutes. "God, dang it! Fine, you win. Where are you?" Kyle asked. Daze switched her gamemode to creative. "I'm in the office." Daze said. "Are you really?" Sky asked. "Yeah." Daze said, giggling. "Alright, I'm coming." Kyle said. They made their way to the office. "I don't see you." Jinbop said. "I'm under here." Daze said. "Under where?" Okward asked. Daze snickered. "Dang it, you." Okward said.

"I'm underneath the table, stupid." Daze said. "What?" Sky asked. They looked under the desk to see a face peering up at them. "Hi." Daze said. Kyle laughed, and Daze laughed along with him. "How do you guys not find me twice?" Daze asked. "How do you keep doing that? That's so messed up!" Sky said. "I'm sorry!" Daze said, laughing. She broke some wool to free herself. They went to the party room. "Oh, that means I'm the character, huh?" Sky said. "Can you be Balloon Boy?" Daze asked. "NO!" Sky said. "Why? He's so cute!" Daze said. "No, he's not. He's freaking creepy!" Tyler said. "I'm being Bonnie! I'm gonna be Bonnie!" Sky said. "Alright, guys. We will see you in the next round." Sky said. "And if you guys are still watching make sure to slap that like button!" Sky said.

**A couple minutes later…**

"Alright, I'm ready!" Sky said. Sky was definitely not in a Bonnie the Bunny skin. It looked more like a very ugly man. "What the heck?" Okward said. "Hey, at least Kyle's skin isn't as bad as Sky's anymore." Daze said. "I just found a skin that said 'Bonnie' on it." Sky said. "Are you Gizzy Gazza's girlfriend or what?" Jinbop asked. "Oh, wait. I think I'm Bonnie from Family Guy." Sky said. They all laughed. "I'm Bonnie from Family Guy!" Sky said. "Hold on, I need to change my skin." Kyle said. "Ah, who am I kidding, I'll be the freaking fox, it doesn't matter." Kyle said. They laughed. "Okay, guys. I'm gonna start my countdown. Get ready!" Sky said. Daze, Jinbop, and Tyler went to go hide while Okward and Kyle decided to go to the office. "Three, two, three." Sky said. "Are you counting?" Tyler asked. "Four, yes. Five, one, two." Sky said. "Oh, shoot. This is actually happening." Kyle said. "Oh, I didn't know." Okward said. "Five, six, seven, eight, alright, nine." Sky said.

"Is he going to say ten?" Daze asked. There was a short silence. "Kyle, you suck." Sky said. "Oh, shoot." Kyle said. Sky laughed. "Ten." Sky said. "What happened?" Daze asked. "I thought I could be sneaky like you and hide in the office, but Sky was still there." Kyle said. Daze said. Sky came to a room with signs. "Alright, time to- What's this? Don't run, don't yell, don't poop on, stay close to, floor, mom. What the heck?" Sky said. "What?" Tyler asked. "I'm reading signs." Sky said. "You have to read across, you idiot." Jinbop said. "Oh, sorry. Don't run, don't yell, don't poop on floor, stay close to mom, don't touch Freddy, don't hit, leave before dark. Okay, thanks signs." Sky said. "Yes, thank you signs for improving Sky's reading." Daze said. "Are you done?" Tyler asked. "Are you trapping me i!?" Jinbop asked. "Oh, well, you guys are in the bathroom." Sky said. "Are you trapping me in, Kyle? I swear to God." Jinbop said.

Sky walked into the bathroom. "Hello? Hello? I'm looking for friends." Sky said. "YOUR FRIENDS DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" Daze said. They laughed. "Better look harder." Tyler said. "I knew I wouldn't have friends." Sky said. "Psst. Psst. Jin." Daze whispered. "I am Jin. Where are you?" Sky said. "Not telling." Daze said. "Do a flip!" Sky said. "I can't. We're in freaking Minecraft!" Daze said. "Tyler, you are super bad at crouching." Sky said. "Wait, why am I bad at hiding?" Tyler asked. "Where are you? I can see your names." Sky said. "You're not supposed to look at our names." Tyler said. "Turn on the mode!" Kyle said. "Oh yeah, sorry." Sky said. He changed it to GUI experimental so he couldn't see their names or his weapon. "Run, Tyler, run!" Sky said. "Why am I running? Oh." Tyler said. "He found you didn't he?" Daze asked. "Yeah." Tyler said.

"I was, I was watching YouTube!" Tyler said. Sky went down into Tyler's hiding spot and saw the little laptop that was made out of a painting and a pressure pad. "I was watching YouTube!" Tyler said. "Oh yeah. I love this- ahfajhafkflahdajkf." Sky said, failing to stab Tyler. "What the?" Sky asked. "I had to go on creative to build my YouTube." Tyler explained. "Do you know what? I've caught Tyler, he's dead." Sky said. He flew over to the backstage and saw Kyle peering through the door. Sky went over to the door. "Hey, employees only. Employees only. Do you work here? Can I see some identification?" Kyle said. Sky killed him. 'Kkcomics was slain by SkythekidRS.'. "Alright, was- what the heck?" Sky asked, as he saw Jinbop run out the door screaming. He chased him over to the show stage and killed him. Then he saw Okward run behind the curtain.

"Okward. It's me, Okward. It's me." Sky said, breaking the wool to get behind the curtain. "NO!" Okward said, panicked. "IT'S ME!" Sky said. Okward ran out of the curtain. Sky turned around to see Tyler, who he accidently killed. Sky saw Okward running to the restrooms, he flew over to him screaming 'OOOOOKKKKWWAAARRRRDD!'. He stabbed him a couple more times. "We need to get you a trainer." Sky said. He flew over to him and stabbed him again. "Good-bye Okward. I'm so sorry." Sky said. Okward died and he gave a girly scream. "Seriously, where is that other girl?" Daze asked. "Where are you, Daze?" Sky asked. "I'm in- nah I'm just kidding." Daze said. "C'mon!" Sky said. "Oh my God, I'm in the most obvious spot, how could you not have found me yet?" Daze asked. He went over to the restrooms and found a sign. "Please do not come in here. No one is here." Sky read. "Seriously?" Sky said. Daze laughed. "How did I not see that?" Sky asked. "Maybe you were too focussed on murdering Okward." Daze said.

He went into the restroom and saw redstone. "Why is there redstone on the floor?" Sky asked. "It's leading you to me." Daze said. "Oh." Sky said. He followed the redstone trail but it ended at a wall. "Are you behind the wall?" Sky asked. "No." Daze said. "Then why is it ending at a wall?" Sky asked. "Maybe I screwed up the redstone and I didn't realize it." Daze said. "Okay, I'm gonna turn my mode to survival, that way I can fight till the death against you." Sky said. "Okay, I will too." Daze said. Both of them turned their gamemode to survival. "Okay, come out." Sky said. "I'll come out with a bang." Daze said. Then the wall next to him exploded killing him. "WHAT THE HECK!?" Sky shouted. Daze laughed. "Toldja." Daze said. He went back into the building and found her. "No! Sky! We can talk about this!" Daze said. "Nope." Sky said, and he killed her. "Aww man." Daze whined. "You shouldn't have blew me up." Sky said.

Sky broke the ceiling and flew up to see his friends. "Love me!" Sky said. "Look at him over here!" Tyler said, going over to Sky. Only his head and shoulders were popping out. "His little head, just popping out of the hole." Daze said. Tyler began punching at his head, but then fell down the hole. "Adam, just sit in there with your head peeking out." Kyle said. "Okay, I got this." Sky said. He went back down the hole and came back up so only his head was showing. They all laughed. "But anyway guys, that was Hide and seek, Five Nights at Freddy's Edition. If you guys like this commentary and are new to the channel, click the subscribe button, and or the like button. If you made it this far, comment down below what you think about Kkcomics buttcheeks." Sky said. "I love my buttcheeks." Kyle said. "I love the little dimples on his buttcheeks." Sky said. "God dang it, Okward!" Daze and Jinbop exclaimed, because Okward ignited ten TNT's.

"But anyway, guys. Thanks so much for watching. That was so lame, that was a lame explosion." Sky said. Only four TNT's went off. "That was the worst blow up, that was the worst blow up ever. Alright guys, thanks for watching bye!" Sky said. They turned off their recording. "Okay, that was fun." Daze said, after they ended their Skype call. "Hey, you know. You've been hanging around too many boys. How about I get you some more Girl Minecrafters to hang with?" Sky asked. "Really? Like who?" Daze asked. "IhasCupquake, Aphmau, Vengelfe." Sky said. "Really? You would hook them up?" Daze asked. "Of course. By the way, a friend of mine, Brandon, or Bashurverse, asked me to play Lasertag with him tomorrow, and he's bringing his girlfriend, Clara. He said he has six tickets so I can bring whoever I want. I'm bringing Ty too. So, we can bring one more person, one of your friends." Sky said. "I'll bring along Ashley." Daze said.

"Awesome. I haven't talked to Ashley in a while." Sky said. "I know. I hang out with you guys everyday." Daze said. "Oh yeah." Sky said. Daze laughed. "So, yes or no?" Sky asked. "Definite yes. I've never played laser tag before." Daze said. "Awesome." Sky said. Just then, Daze got a text. "Dawn." Daze said. "She wants to hang out." Daze said. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Sky asked. "As always. What time is Laser tag?" Daze asked. "Two o'clock." Sky said. "Alrighty then." Daze said. She hugged him. "See ya." Daze said. She grabbed her laptop and headset and waved to him. She went home. He smiled and went to his computer and skype called IhasCupquake, aka Tiffany, Aphmau, aka Jess, and Vengelfe, aka Annie. They answered. "Hey, Adam." Tiffany said. "Hey, Tiff." Sky said. "So, s'up?" Annie asked. "I have a new girl youtubers that could be in your club if you're interested." Sky said.

"Who?" Jess asked. "RainbowDaisy." Sky said. Annie gasped. "The RainbowDaisy?" Annie asked. Sky nodded. "Who else?" Tiffany asked. "HeartBreaker, AshleyMarieeGaming, and Dawnables." Sky said. "Dawn? But didn't you break up with her a year ago?" Jess asked. "She and I decided to be friends. Plus, Dawn hasn't had any friends except Daze and Heart. They decided to take her under their wings." Sky said. "That's really sweet of them." Tiffany said. "I know. That's why think you would like them." Sky said. "Alright, how about we go on a couple of mini games and try and have some fun?" Annie said. "Sometime tomorrow?" Jess asked. "Sure. But as long as it isn't between two o'clock and three o'clock, we're hanging out with Bashurverse and his girlfriend, Clara at that time." Sky said. "Alright, sounds like a plan. So, why did you decide to hook her up with us?" Tiffany asked. "She's been hanging around too many boys." Sky said. "Also known as you and Sky Army?" Annie asked. "Yeah." Sky said.

"Okay, sure." Jess said. "Alright, her skype name is RainboDazi18. I'll tell her your guy's skype names so she doesn't get scared that it's a stalker." Sky said. They laughed. "Alright, see ya Sky." Tiffany said. "Bye." Annie and Jess said. "Bye." Sky said. He ended the Skype call and went to go watch The Walking Dead.

/

AN: Alright, guys. The news! Skydoesminecraft, is gonna be a father! Yes, they found out yesterday that his girlfriend in real life, Alesa, is two months pregnant. No joke. Go check his twitter. I'm so excited for them! But, the other good news is that he isn't going to quit YouTube because of this. I was so relieved at that. Anyway, dares!

**MitchyTheBraveShadowHuntress** **chapter 20 . 23h ago**

**Lol. I haven't read this story in a while. Here are my crazy dares. But really! What It's Daze's Real Name?!**

**Sky: play dance dance revelation for the hours. It's the game that secretly tricks people into exercising.**

**Daze: Listen to gummy bear song on repeat for three hours. Trust me, at first it seems adorable, then it's just torture.**

**Herobrine: Ask a girl on a date and if and only IF she's says no, then kidnap her and force her to marry you. Then she will become HEROBRIDE. **

**Ty: I don't know, how about you go hug a cactus.**

**Everyone else: Dance to the gummy bear song for a few hours.**

**C1: **

Herobrine: Daze's real name is-

NO! Spoiler alert! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! *Stabs Herobrine with a butter sword*

**D1:**

Sky: No! God, dang it! Why!?

**D2:**

Daze: *watches video once* Okay, I don't get the point of this song.

**D3:**

Herobrine: Hey, you. Will you marry me?

Girl: No.

*Herobrine captures her and forced her to marry him*

Priest: You may now kiss the bride.

*Herobrine leans over and the FBI burst through the door*

FBI: Freeze!

Herobrine: Aw, crap.

**D4: **

Ty: *hugs cactus* Hello, friend. How are you doing today, cactus?

**D5:**

Everyone: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**coraline ****chapter 20 . 14h ago**

**I know how you feel about your parents my step dad and my mom always get in fights. : thank you for sharing my post**

**C1:**

I'm really sorry you have to go through that. I am always happy to put anyone's review in the dares.

See ya on Saturday! Bye! -PeaceMaker1210


	22. Chapter 22

Daze could hardly contain her excitement. It was Laser tag day. She took the first few hours as a lazy day, then at noon, she took a shower, and got dressed in black shorts, a light blue tank top with a shirt pocket, she also added a pink feather necklace for fun. She blow-dried and brushed out her hair and slipped it into a low ponytail, she put on a black fedora with a light blue ribbon on her head to match her outfit. She put on some cotton candy lip gloss, and some mascara. She put on some tan sneakers to get ready. She then sat down to continue reading her book, The Hunger Games, by Suzanne Collins. The book is about a girl named Katniss, in a future North America, where hurricanes and other storms have ruined the continent, and the country was now known as Panem. There was this yearly event, the Hunger Games, where each district sends one boy and one girl to fight to the death. Katniss volunteered to replace her little sister, and now she was in a life or death situation to survive.

She was almost done with the first book, she needed to go to the library and get Catching Fire soon. This was a really good series so far. After she was done with the series she would have to see the movies. There was a knock at the door, she put her floral bookmark in the spot she stopped at and went downstairs to answer. She opened the door to see Sky. "Here so soon?" Daze asked. "Bashur wanted to get lunch first, wanna come? Ashley and Ty are already in the car." Sky said. "Sure." Daze said. She grabbed her handbag off the coat rack and put it over her shoulder, and came outside and shut her door. They walked to the car and got into the back, where Ashley was sitting. "Hey, Ash. Hey, Ty." Daze said. "Hey." Ashley and Ty greeted. "Alright, let's go!" Sky said. "Whoo!" Ashley and Daze cheered. "Spring break!" Ty cheered. "Okay, Ty. I swear, if we get there, and I find out that you stole one of Daze's or Ashley's bikinis. I'm going to shoot you." Sky said. Ashley and Daze howled with laughter while Ty glared at Sky.

"I didn't." Ty said, through clenched teeth. "Oh no! Ty's actually a girl!" Daze said, sarcastically. "Chill out, dude." Daze said. "Ty's a girl! Holy crap! Skylox!" Ashley said, which caused all of them to laugh. "Alright, let's go before the car breaks down." Sky said. He put the car into drive and they took off to the city. They drove a while, cracking jokes. They finally got to Applebee's. "Applebee's?" Daze asked. "Yeah, Bashur's favorite. Why?" Ty asked. Daze looked away. "No way." Ashley said. "You've never to Applebee's before?" Ashley asked. Daze nodded a little. "Why?" Sky asked. Daze shrugged. "I lived in a small town my whole life. There was only about a thousand people." Daze said. "Wow. It must've been a really small town." Ty said. Daze nodded. "It's okay. You're new to the city. It's not a big deal." Ashley said, throwing an arm over Daze's shoulder. Daze smiled.

They smiled back and they went into the restaurant. They walked inside and they looked around. "There they are!" Ty said, pointing to two people in a booth. One was a man around Sky's age with black hair and beard. The other one was a woman with brown eyes and light blue dyed hair. They walked over to the table, the people looked up then smiled. "Hey, guys." The man said. "S'up Bash?" Sky said. "Nothing much. You remember Clara, right?" Bashur asked. "How can I forget Miss Derpington?" Ty said. Clara giggled. "Nice to see you too, guys." Clara said. Bashur looked at Ashley and Daze. "Who are these girls?" Bashur asked. "This is Daze and Ashley, or RainbowDaisy and AshleyMarieeGaming." Sky said. "S'up?" Daze said. "RainbowDaisy? Huge fan" Clara said. "Aww. Thanks." Daze said. Clara shrugged. "Have a seat you guys." Bashur said. Sky had a seat next to Bashur, Ashley sat across from Clara, Ty had a seat next to Ashley, and Daze sat next to Ty.

The waitress came over and took their drink orders. Bashur and Clara had a Diet Coke, Sky ordered a Mountain Dew, Ty ordered a Root Beer, Ashley had a Sprite, and Daze ordered a strawberry lemonade. "So, how many subscribers do you have?" Bashur asked. "Ten million." Daze said. "So, we have another show-off like Sky?" Bashur asked, which earned a 'hey!' from Sky. Daze giggled. "Something like that, yeah." Daze said. Clara giggled. The waitress came back over and took their orders. Bashur ordered a triple bacon burger, Clara ordered a oriental chicken salad, Sky ordered the shrimp scampi linguine, Ty ordered a shrimp and broccoli cavatappi, Daze had a three-cheese chicken penne, and Ashley had a american BLT. They finished their food in about an hour and spent another half hour talking. "Hey, guys? Shouldn't we head over to Laser Quest?" Clara asked.

"Let's go!" Daze said. Bashur paid the bill and Sky left a tip, and they left Applebee's and went to Laser Quest. Sky took Ty and Bashur in his car, Clara took Daze and Ashley in her car. It took about fifteen minutes to get to Laser Quest, a whole fifteen minutes early. But none of them minded. They wandered inside and Bashur handed the clerk the tickets. They got their gear on and got their laser guns. "Oh my gosh, I'm nervous, I've never played laser tag before. I'm gonna suck at this." Daze said. "Hey, this is my first time too. It's Bashur you should watch out for." Clara said. "So, Daze. It's boys versus girls right now. We go until there is three people left, since there is six of us, when there is three people, you go your own way. Got it?" Ashley said. "I think so." Daze said. "Okay, cause we're starting now." Sky said. "Wait, what?" Daze asked. "Girls go through the blue tunnel, boys go through the red tunnel." Ty said. "What happens if the boys win?" Ashley asked.

"Daze has to kiss Sky and Ty on the cheek." Bashur said. "What?" Sky,Ty, and Daze asked. "You heard me." Bashur said. Sky and Ty both knew they wanted a kiss from Daze, but not a dare kiss. "If the girls win, the boys have to do the cinnamon challenge, and we have the permission to post it on YouTube." Clara said. "Oh, it's on!" Bashur said. The machine said to go and they ran down their hallways and to the course. "Let's take out Bashur first. He's the expert." Ashley said. Daze and Clara nodded. They split up to search for Bashur. They searched for about three minutes before a cry came out. "No! No! Clara, how could you!? I thought we had something!" Bashur cried out. Daze had to hold back a giggle at that. She turned a corner and saw Sky had his back turned to her. She turned back around the corner and leaned against the wall, hoping not to be seen. She peeked around the corner to see Sky peeking around another wall.

Daze carefully aimed her laser gun and fired. A bulls-eye. "NO!" Sky said. Daze snickered. Just then another person got out. Ashley. 'Oh no. I'm on my own now.' Daze said. A voice came on the loudspeaker. "Okay, you know the rules. You're on your own now. You can even betray your own team." The voice said. "Okay." Daze whispered to herself. She was so focused on finding one of them, she got shot. She looked up to see Clara. "Clara! What the heck!?" Daze said. Clara shrugged. "Sorry, all or nothing now." Clara said, just as a shot whizzed past her, missing her. The turned to see Ty. Clara's eyes widened. She turned and ran the other direction, and Ty took off after her. Daze headed towards the exit. She went out and they looked at her. "Oh, thank God. I could've sworn it was Ty!" Sky said. "Now it's anyone's game now. Clara and Ty are in there." Ashley said. They waited for five minutes.

Finally, someone got shot. They all held their breath and looked at the door, anxiously waiting to see who won. The doorknob twisted and...Ty came through the door. "Yes!" Ashley and Daze cheered. Bashur and Sky groaned, knowing the consequence of losing. "Apparently, your girlfriend is a sharpshooter." Ty said. Just then, Clara came through the door, holding her prize, a summer pass to Laser Quest. "Let's head to our place and let's do the cinnamon challenge." Clara said. The girls nodded while the boys didn't say anything. Clara had to take Sky and Bashur and Daze and Ashley had to take Ty to make sure they didn't chicken out. They made it to their house, which according to Bashur, used to be Sky's house. They made the boys sit down at the table and Daze brought out her cell phone and went to the camera app and switched it to video mode. Ashley got out three spoons and a jar of cinnamon and set it in front of them.

"Okay, three, two, one. Hey, what's up builders? RainbowDaisy here. I'm here with AshleyMarieeGaming, Miss Derpington, and...these three losers. I'm just kidding they're not losers, they're Bashurverse, Skydoesminecraft and Deadlox. They have to do the cinnamon challenge. Can you tell the viewers why?" Daze said. "We lost a bet on laser tag." Sky said. "It was my fault." Ty said. "My girlfriend sniped him." Bashur said. Daze turned the camera to Clara and zoomed in on her. She smiled and waved. She zoomed back out and turned the camera back to the boys. "Okay, Ty since you're the youngest, you go first." Daze said. Ty groaned and they all laughed. He took a spoon and he opened the cinnamon and poured some in the spoon. He shoved it in his mouth and he immediately made a face, which made them laugh. "Okay, Bashur. Go." Clara said. Bashur grabbed a spoon full of cinnamon and shoved it in his mouth.

Bashur started coughing out powdered cinnamon. "Sky, go." Daze said. He grabbed the last spoon, filled it with cinnamon and put it in his mouth and he too started coughing powder. They had to wait for a minute. "Okay, guys. You can wash out your mouths now." Ashley said, looking at her watch. They raced to the sink. The girls laughed. "Okay, guys. I hope you enjoyed the boys doing the cinnamon challenge." Daze said. "Minecraft Military out." Daze said. She stopped the recording and saved it to her gallery. "I'll post it later." Daze said. "Okay, we should head on home." Sky said, wiping his mouth. "Yeah. It was fun, guys. Thanks." Ashley said. "No problem." Bashur said. They said their goodbyes and they went home. They dropped Ashley off, and Daze walked the rest of the way home. She went inside her quiet house. Lily was asleep, so no playing with her. An alarm went off and she saw a username she didn't recognize.

Tiffyquake. She cocked her head in confusion and answered the skype call.

AN: 2,000 views!? OMG! Thank you so much! Dare time!

**MitchyTheBraveShadowHuntress** **chapter 21 . 22h ago**

**Lol! Hahahahha! ROTFL! **

**Sky: Would you rather put lipstick on a pig or sing the So Random Ketchup song? **

**Daze: DANCE PARTY!**

**Herobrine: Umm...Wow...this is kinda hard...Can you give me a sincere smile? **

**Everyone else: Do the chicken dance while wearing a clown costume.**

**Q1:**

Sky: I would rather put lipstick on a pig.

**D1:**

Daze: *Dancing to Dark horse*

**D2: **

Herobrine: I do smile…..after I kill people.

**D3:**

Everyone except Peace, Daze, Sky, and Herobrine: *has a clown costume on and does the chicken dance*

Sky: Peace, why aren't you doing it?

I'm the author of this story, I do what I want.

BTW, the reason why this chapter got posted today or aka Monday was because there was a blizzard last night and school got cancelled. WHOO! See ya on Saturday! -PeaceMaker1210


	23. Chapter 23

Daze answered the Skype call to see three young women on there. The first girl looked in her mid-twenties, light skin, brown eyes, and long purple hair in a braid hanging over her left shoulder. The second girl looked around Sky's age, had long strawberry blonde hair like Daze, had greyish-bluish eyes, and had a daisy headband in. The third girl looked like the same age as Daze, had light skin like the first girl, chocolate brown eyes, and black hair. All of them seemed familiar, Daze just couldn't place it. "Hi, RainbowDaisy!" The first girl said. "Um, hi. Are you the friends that Sky told me about?" Daze asked. "Yep. That's us." The third girl said. "So, I'm Annie, or Vengelfe." The second girl said. "That's Jess, or Aphmau." Annie said, gesturing to the third girl. "And this is Tiffany, or IhasCupquake." Annie said, gesturing to the first girl. "I'm Daisy, or RainbowDaisy." Daze said.

"Nice to finally meet you." Tiffany said. "Nice to meet you all too." Daze said. "So, we were wondering if you wanted to do this horror map with us?" Jess asked. "Sure. Which one?" Daze asked. "The orphanage." Annie said. "Ooh. I haven't done that one. But I've heard of it." Daze said. "Okay, I already downloaded the map. Let's do this!" Tiffany said. "I'm sorry if I scream." Annie said. "It's okay. I got a little jumpy when I played Five Nights at Freddy's." Daze said. They got onto the world. "Ah! Creepy!" Jess said. They started up their recording. Annie opened the chest and got out of it. "It's time to play." Annie said. She put on sunglasses. "Minecraft." Annie said, in a deep voice causing them to laugh. "Mine don't even fit on my eyes." Tiffany said. "Yours don't even fit?" Annie asked. They all laughed at Tiffany's weird look with the glasses. "Okay, so we have to read the story." Annie said. "I'll read it." Daze said. "Okay, read the story." Tiffany said.

"Okay, you're going home from a long journey and you still have a long way to home. But you don't realize you need gas until you are out of it. You wait for a car or someone, but none is passing. You decide to leave your car and start walking to find a place or a shelter. Read rules and press go." Daze said. "Should've stayed in the car." Tiffany said. "It all went downhill." Tiffany said. "I'm fine with staying in the car." Daze said. Annie pressed the go button. "Okay, loading. Follow the road." Tiffany said. They turned to see a road. "Let's follow this road, guys." Daze said. "Is it laggy for you guys?" Jess asked. "A little bit." Annie said. "I feel slow." Daze said. "I think we're on soul sand." Tiffany said. "We're walking slow. Oh, look at that!" Tiffany said, looking at a gate. It was creepy looking and had had flickering lights. "Yeah, let's just keep walking." Tiffany said. "Uh, yeah." Daze said. "How do you get in?" Jess asked. "I don't

think you can." Annie said. "Oh, guys. Look." Tiffany said, gesturing to some vines. "Hey, guys. Let's break in." Daze said, making them laugh.

"Whoa. Look at the moon. You think that's a blood moon?" Tiffany said. "What? Whoa, that's huge." Daze said. "Can we go in?" Annie asked. "Is there anything in here?" Daze asked, opening a chest. "Nothing in the chest." Tiffany said. "Like are we supposed to go in this way?" Annie asked, a minute later of trying to figure it out. "There's a lever right here, but I don't think we're supposed to click it." Tiffany said. They went down the pathway. They walked till they got to a bloody line. "Whoa!" Annie said, jumping back. "Do we follow the blood?" Tiffany asked. They followed the blood to another tree. "The tree is bleeding!" Tiffany said. "Yeah, we just need to keep following the pathway." Daze said. They went to the pathway, and kept following it. "Alright. We should stick together." Tiffany said, when they got to the orphanage. "This must be the orphanage. Oh my gosh! Look! There's something in the window!" Tiffany said. They looked in the window to see a creepy looking girl. They got close to it, and it disappeared.

"What was that?" Jess asked. "It was a girl." Tiffany said. They went into the orphanage. They only went a couple of steps before words came up. '**Girl= **_**She is torturing me!**_ **You= **_**Wait, what?**_ I should look around.' "What? Who's being tortured?" Jess asked. " A girl." Daze said. "Okay, let's go upstairs." Annie said. "No. Don't leave me down here." Tiffany said, running after them. "Should we stick together?" Daze asked. "Probably would be a good idea." Tiffany said. They got to a room that said 'Restroom'. "I need to use the restroom guys. Be right back." Daze said. "No don't There's blood in there." Tiffany said. "What? Holy! What the heck?" Daze said, looking at a blood stain on the floor. "Guys, come check this out." Daze said. "Whoa. There's blood. The train's bleeding." Annie said. They laughed. "Are these supposed to be toilets, or holes in the ground?" Annie asked, making Tiffany laugh.

They went into the projectile room, but nothing was there. They went back downstairs, into the auditorium, but nothing was there either, only eight bones. They went down to the basement, but only some dust and bones were found. They were looking around the basement some more when an exploding sound happened, scaring the living daylights out of everybody. "I was looking for more dust because I love it so much, and then a ugly, wrinkly, face popped up. It was so weird." Annie said. They went back upstairs, but nothing. They went to the pool. "Huh, this doesn't look so scary." Daze said. Then, she saw blood words 'Die' and 'Help me'. "Nope, I've changed my mind." Daze said. They went to the cellar where Annie screamed. "It was the face again!" Annie said. They looked inside the chests. There were two enchanted books, which Annie took, and 5 chalk, which Tiffany took.

"_**Dear Diary**__, I'm writing in this because I have no friends except Alice. But she is so silent nowadays. She doesn't even answer to the teacher and just because she has imaginary friends, everybody is mocking with her. __**Dear Diary**__, Today I couldn't find Alice, she wasn't in her bed when I woke up. I asked about her to the teachers, but they act like they don't know Alice. I hope she comes back tomorrow. __**Dear Diary**__, today Alice was back. But she is not the old Alice, she acts weird and she is talking to her imaginary friend near her bed, and the art teacher yelled at her because she wasn't drawing a garden, instead, she made a red circle. __**Dear Diary**__, I'm praying everyday for Alice. Everyone is bullying her and she is crying in the closet. I hope she will be fine again. I miss her_." Annie read from the diary. She got the other book. "_I'm Sarah, and I'm bleeding to death now. Whoever is reading this, needs to stop Alice. When I woke up, everyone was dead. Alice was waiting for me in front of the door, she tortured me, but she was scared, her imaginary friend was forcing her. If you find this note, you should stop her, otherwise, you won't survive, to stop her, you have to put a chalk on her red circles._" Annie read.

"Should we do it?" Jess asked. "Well, we want to live. So, we have to do it." Tiffany said. They went to the kitchen. "Oh! I found a knife!" Tiffany said. They all went over to her. "It was in the dispenser." Tiffany said. Then they heard a creepy thing. A ghost girl singing 'Ring around the Rosie.'. "Uh. I need a weapon." Annie said. "Here, take the knife." Tiffany said, tossing the knife to her. "Uh, I didn't get it." Annie said. "Oh, I have it." Daze said. "Hey, look. Cake!" Tiffany said. Annie and Jess ran over to it. Daze had already ate bread earlier, so her hunger was fine. They went over to the cabinet. "Hey, there's a circle." Daze said. Tiffany put chalk on it. An exploding sound happened that scared them. They went to the library. Jess found another red circle. Tiffany put a chalk on it. They went into the dining room and Tiffany went back into the kitchen for food. They heard a exploding sound. "OH my gosh! I saw her! I saw Alice!" Tiffany said. "What?" Daze asked. "She just appeared in front of the furnaces." Tiffany said. "Geez, okay. No more, Alice. Stop it." Jess said.

They went upstairs to the classroom, nothing. They went into the Principal's office, and then in the room after that. "Guys, look!" Tiffany said, punching at a huge bloodstain on the wall. "Hey, look. A troll face." Daze said. They laughed. They went back down to the basement, and put a chalk down. They went to the pool and there was the red circle again. Tiffany put a chalk on it. '**You**= _**I think it was the last one! Sound is coming from up.**_' "We were just up there." Jess said. They went back upstairs and there was a sound, it sounded like a crying child. "Hey, guys. Were these open before?" Daze asked, punching in the direction of some stairs that weren't open before. "Uh. No. I think we're supposed to go up there." Annie said. They heard a strangled noise. "What was that?" Tiffany asked. "It's a spider!" Jess said. "Daze kill it!" Tiffany said. "Why?" Daze asked. "You're the one with the knife!" Tiffany said. Daze then, stabbed the spider till it died. They continued upstairs.

There were three rooms. Bedroom 1, bedroom 2, and bedroom 3. They went in bedroom 1 and checked all the chests. Nothing. They went to bedroom 2 and checked all the chests, nothing. The crying did seem to get louder from Bedroom 3. Tiffany opened the door to see a little girl cowered on the floor, crying. "Should I just go over to her and stab her?" Daze asked. They didn't say anything, so she went over to it, but then the lights went out and all that was heard was a scream. '**You= **_**Finally, she is gone! *relieve***_' They opened the chest to see a button called the 'Exit key'. "I got the exit key. Let's go!" Daze said. They went downstairs to the lobby, and Daze placed the button down next to the door, and they went outside. 'Is it blood raining?' "Yeah, it's definitely raining blood." Annie said. "Gross." Tiffany said. "Hey, I got a message. It says there is one circle left in a cabin behind the orphanage." Daze said. "Oh, so then it's over?" Tiffany asked. "I think so." Daze said.

They searched and they couldn't find it. "I found it!" Jess said. "What's your coordinates?" Annie asked. "x=146 y= 82 z= 44." Jess said. "Okay." Daze said. Daze, Tiffany, and Annie made there. Tiffany put the last chalk down. But this time, nothing happened. "No jump scare?" Tiffany asked. "Guess not." Annie said. '**Sarah**_**= You did it! Thank you. I am free now, meet me at the gate.**_' "Sarah, wants to meet us at the gate." Daze said. "Let's go." Tiffany said. They went back to the pathway. But no one was there. "What's going on?" Jess asked. "I don't know." Annie said. '**Sarah**= Do you know who I am?' "What is she talking about?" Tiffany asked. '**Sarah**= _**I am Alice.**_ **Alice**= _**I am Sarah. **_**Sarah= **_**The magic wasn't there to kill me. It was there to seal me! Thank you!' **_"OH NO! The twist!" Daze said. They teleported back to the room where they supposedly killed Alice. '**Sarah= **_**Welcome to Hell!' **_

"NO NO NO!" Annie shouted. They tried to head for the door, but something happened that was causing them all to die at the same time. '**Sarah= **_**DIE! It is so fun watching you die slowly!' **_"Sarah! No! You jerk! We're dying! I don't wanna die!" Jess shouted. They all died, Jess first, then Annie, then Daze, last Tiffany. They ended up in a small room. There was a chest with two signs. "If you didn't get the ending part, here is the story." Tiffany read. "I'll read it." Daze said. She opened a chest to see a enchanted book and she began to read. "Ending for dumps." The title read. They laughed. Daze opened the book. "The Ending for Dummies. Sarah and Alice were the same person, she has some kind of schizophrenia, and she became an evil demon to kill everyone who bullied and tortured her. After that, she tried to escape but needed help. So she needed a dumpo like you to break the seal...so you helped her to escape and to kill you… now the earth is in danger. Thank you. :D." Daze read. "Well, crap." Tiffany said.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Daze said. "Well great, not only did we release a devil, we destroyed the world, made it rain blood, and we died." Annie said. "At least we got a ton of food." Jess said. They laughed. "This was kinda fun. Minus getting killed in the ending." Daze said. They laughed. "Well, that was interesting. Well, anyway guys. My name's Cupquake, and I'll see you later. Bye!" Tiffany said, as she did her famous outro. They turned off their recording. "Okay, well. We should do this again. This was fun." Jess said. "Yeah, I feel like we did a good thing today. We destroyed the world." Daze said. They laughed. "Okay, yeah. We should do this again. But next time, no horror maps." Annie said. They agreed. "It's great to be with some other female Youtubers. I'm always around Youtuber boys." Daze said. "Yeah, I mean. I'm HuskyMudkipz girlfriend. I know exactly how you feel." Annie said.

"Speaking of boyfriends, Daze, do you have a boyfriend?" Tiffany asked. Daze shook her head. "No." Daze said. "Really? But you're really pretty. How could you not have a boyfriend?" Jess asked. Daze sighed. "Boys are more interested in sporty girls than gamer girls." Daze said. "Ah. I heard that you just graduated two months ago." Annie said. "Yeah. High school sucks." Daze said. "I hear you." Jess said. "Sucks!" Daze groaned, causing everyone to laugh. "I need to go. I have to call my mom." Daze said. "Okay, bye! Hangout next tuesday?" Tiffany asked. "Sure. Bye." Daze said. "Bye." Annie, Jess, and Tiffany. Daze smiled and closed her laptop, cutting off the connection. She heard her phone go off and she ran to her room. She scrambled through her handbag and found her phone. She didn't need to even check the ID. She knew it was Sky, her ringtone for him was his song, New World.

She answered it. "Hey, it's me." Sky said. "I know." Daze said. "I was wondering. Do you want to do a survival series with me?" Sky asked. "Sure. When?" Daze asked. "Sometime next week?" Sky asked. "Sure!" Daze said. "Great. I'll see you tomorrow." Sky said. "Bye." Daze said. "Bye." Sky said. Daze hung up. She sat on her bed, thinking, about Tiffany's question. 'Why don't I have a boyfriend?' Daze wondered. "Because of Jacob." Daze grumbled. Jacob was her ex-boyfriend. He only used her for fame a year ago. She swore she wouldn't date anyone ever again. She didn't think she will anyway.

/

AN: Guess what? ANOTHER BLIZZARD! AAAAAHHHH! ANOTHER DAY OFF! ANOTHER EARLY CHAPTER! Bad news, Sky is sick with pneumonia. But on the bright side, he's gonna be a husband and a father soon! Dare time!

**coraline ****chapter 22 . Feb 2**

**Lucky I live in Alaska and no blizzard! but good chapter**

**C1: **

Thanks! I love getting feedback!

**MyBrokenHeart123** **chapter 22 . Feb 2**

**HIA! I got more dares... almost all for Seth... :P**

**Dare for Seth: Popcorn machine! NOW!**

**Dare for Sky: Do the butter dance!**

**Dare for Seth: Make a redstone contraption that can make good cakes!**

**Dare for Herobrine: Set everything on fire.**

**Dare for Seth: Let Herobrine post a video on your Minecraft channel.**

**Dare for Herobrine: Post something horrible on Seth's channel.**

**Well... that's it!**

**MyBrokenHeart123**

**D1: **

Seth**:** I'M STILL MAKING YOUR CAKE! BE PATIENT WOMAN!

**D2:**

Sky: Do the butter dance! Do the butter dance!

**D3:**

Seth: God, give me a break woman!

**D4: **

Herobrine: *burns everything, including the squids*

**D5:**

Seth: Can someone call security?

**D6:**

Herobrine: I posted a video called: Sethbling dies.

Now you can ask Bashur, Clara, OkwardIndustries, Jinbop, and Kkcomics. I finally added in another girl! Yay! Let me give you a tip to torture Bashur. *throws a melon in lava*

Bashur: NO! Not my children!

LOL. Anyway, see you on Saturday! If we don't have another blizzard again. -PeaceMaker1210


End file.
